Ash the Iron Trainer: Alternate Hoenn
by MircThomas19
Summary: Ash and his wife Serena are now on their way to Kanto but need to sort out their dreams to have a good night's rest. But these aren't random dreams, this a tale. Of the two trainers in a world that was doomed to die but not before Ash completes his Pokédex and Serena becomes the Pokémon Queen. This is their story.
1. The Start of One Long Night's Tale

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn

The Start of One Long Night's Tale

"Can't sleep either dearie?" Ash yawned, knowing that it was still the middle of the night onboard a ferry boat. Pikachu and Serena's Eevee were sleeping on their laps and each also took a yawn. It was a long day trying to get the trainers and Pokémon from the wrecked S.S. Anne to settle on Kalos, almost a whole week. But now they all are going to Kanto, to see how much has the world really aged outside the ruined cruise ship.

"My head is just too clouded that I am having a headache rather than a good night's sleep honey." Serena groaned. "It's all these memories that keep coming and going. Can't you finally take _her_ out so we can get comfortable?" Serena teased her husband and her Eevee  & his Pikachu joined her so there was no argument from Ash.

He silently reached for his many Pokéballs and released a certain one that he took along for nights like this. "We need your help, Musharna." And out came a large Pokémon floating in the air and looking like it is deep in sleep already.

Musharna is rounded, bipedal Pokémon that has a tapir-like trunk. Its body is light purple, while its head is a pale pink. It has oval, red eyes with three eyelashes and dark pink ovals on its forehead and cheeks. The tips of its four stubby limbs are dark pink. Dream Mist seeps out of the mark on its forehead. This mist has various colors depending on what kind of dreams Musharna has eaten; it is most often a dark pink. Shapes and forms of the dreams Musharna has eaten can appear in the mist as well.

Of course, when this one heard Ash's voice, Musharna had a good feeling why she was sent out. Chirping while moving above their heads, Musharna got the two trainers to softly laugh at the sight. "Of course, you can. We have a bunch of extra memory luggage that you can dine on. We need to get a clear head to finally sleep."

Pikachu and Eevee hurried over to where Musharna can spread her influence to include them both as well. And soon, Musharna settled down she can sleep in midair and help her trainers sleep as well. Of course, these dreams aren't just baggage. They are memories, like Serena complained about, about a separate dimension and timeline that doesn't exist anymore. Yet it was like yesterday that they were journeying and exploring that region.

XXXXX

It was a week or so after Kalos had a parade and celebration for its next Champion and business was especially booming at a certain, humble mirror and glass shop. "Please be quiet. The new Champion and his fiancé are about to suggest one of my products! If they like my store, then I can sell mirrors to everyone in Kalos!"

Ignoring the ambitious shopkeeper and owner, Ash and Serena were inside, looking at the mirrors for display. "Have you found one that you can give to your mother? You did suggest this place." Ash looked of his age, of fourteen. He was about twice his height from being a ten-year old. His baby fat had all but disappeared, his cheeks were as tight as a drum and his freckles had almost vanished. He had grown out his hair and had it fashioned so that the strands were just grow down the back of neck and not onto his face. He was also wearing something of his old outfit, but suited for teenagers instead of preteens.

Serena also was different. She showed her own share of changes and growths. Now no longer a little girl, Serena was showing up on her chest (already A-size ). Her blonde hair had also grown, and fashioned a lot like Ash's raven hair. Serena's face looked so beautiful that some already mistaken her beauty for make-up; she had to correct every single one of them.

Finally, Pikachu looked the least different. He was slightly larger than when he first met Ash. His hair was a little ruffled up, everyone thought it made him look cuter and somehow tougher at the same time.

"I just can't decide! You all are so cute!" Serena answered, with the vigor and spirit of a girl her age. Then she felt something that made her spine tingle a little, Ash's little finger on her mouth.

"Please keep it quiet about the complements. We don't want our fans to hear us and crowd our way back to your home." Ash said with a smirk and Serena giggled and nodded. They then went back to shopping and Pikachu was just having fun, playing around with the mirrors; he always loved to see what he looked like in the next one. But he was having too much fun and forgot to look where he was going.

"PIKA~!" The yellow rodent accidently ran into a wooden box, slamming his face on it hard. The shop owner, thankfully for him, was the only one who heard that somehow. He had kept quiet about it so that no one will see him flinch or sweat like a pig in nervousness. Meanwhile, Pikachu rubbed the bruise on his cheek and noticed that a panel matching the box had fallen off. Being the curious little thing, Pikachu looked into the box via the open side.

"Pikachu?" Ash noticed that his buddy was out of sight, for the time being. "Don't get lost and don't break anything, you will be the one to pay or…" Ash walked around to look for his 'starter' Pokémon and saw both him with the open box, staring inside deeply. "…It? Something caught your eye?"

Pikachu didn't respond and just pointed with his tiny fingers into the box. Following that direction, Ash saw something that stole his breathe away too. "Wow." Ash could only mutter and took out what was the most beautiful and mystic mirror that he had ever seen.

The outline was all about ocean waves, forest trees, sturdy mountains; the pattern of a land that held nothing but natural wonders and adventures. The mirror itself was almost magical and Ash could have sworn that the mirror acted a lot like the surface of a pond. "That mirror is really lovely Ash." Hearing his girl's voice, Ash got out of his stupor. "Where did you find such a pretty one?"

"Pikachu found it actually, inside a wooden box under this table." Ash said honestly and Pikachu, after climbing up his trainer's backside, nodded. Serena did the same and looked a little puzzled.

"Now why would anyone want to keep such a treasure out of sight?" Serena asked out loud, both trainers saw that the shop owner was too busy telling everyone of his ambitions to expand his mirror business to be of any help. "And how come the mirror is vibrating? It is like when a pebble is dropped into a pond."

Ash had the feeling of déjà vu go down his spine and was about to point this out when Serena tried to press her finger on the mirror. Once she did, the mirror started to glow, causing Ash to drop the mirror on the ground. Instead of the mirror shattering to the impact force, it covered the two trainers and Pikachu with the strange glowing light.

XXXXX

It was another day of beautiful weather. Like every other day in this tropical region. With its lush forests, pure ocean trails, sturdy mountains, a small desert and a volcano that has been asleep for decades, it was almost paradise today. Today, in the region of Hoenn.

But like all days, this one will still be different. Just not in the way anyone can imagine. And it all begun with a strange glow up in the air, everyone in Hoenn saw it. Most took it with awe, some with shock and others with fear. The police force moved in to prevent any riots or mass panic among the crowds. Meanwhile, scientists and news crews have moved to get a closer look.

Yet another surprise had arrived, "Look! Something is falling out of the glowing thing!" A woman from the crowds pointed out when she happened to look up at that moment. Soon, every set of eyes was looking up and saw the same thing;

Three objects were falling from the area of glowing matter and were deceasing around the speed of meteors! If they don't get crushed on the ground with that amount of force, they will burn up through all that atmospheric pressure. What's worse, people with eyes in the sky saw a boy, a girl and a Pokémon falling to the ground below!

Orders from the police, the scientists and the government agents reached out for the emergency squads to try and soften their blow. Just maybe the firefighters and construction workers can set up layers of nets to take in all the force so the rapidly-descending people and Pokémon can land safely.

Thankfully, they did that procedure just in time. The boy, girl and Pokémon landed in a cloud of smoke but more importantly, with little injuries and a few spots that can be easily fixed. But when the rescue squad got closer, to examine the bodies better, the girl and Pokémon were out cold. It was the boy, barely holding on, that rose from the ground and spoke.

"My name…is Ash Ketchum…I'm… a Pokémon trainer…" That was all he could say before pain and exhaustion had caused the teenaged boy to fall into unconsciousness. The last thing he saw was the Pokémon by his side, a Pikachu!

XXXXX

When Ash finally opened his eyes, he almost didn't recognize his surroundings. He didn't feel dirt or grass covering his skin or even his old clothes. Instead, Ash noticed that he was in a white room and in a bed with thin sheets, with a gown instead of his outfit. 'Must be a room in the Pokémon Center.' Ash thought to himself, slowly getting from the bed and pillow.

"Hello young man." Ash heard that voice, just as the door creaked open. The boy recognized the woman by her voice, her stature, her uniform and her hair color. This was a Nurse Joy, just like Kanto and Kalos. "We wanted to know if you were awake to hear the good news."

"It better be good…because I don't see Serena or Pikachu…" Ash muttered, before feeling a little sore in the throat. He was given a glass of water and a cough drop from Nurse Joy, and he gobbled them down.

"Your Pikachu is doing just fine and I assume that the girl who fell along the both of you is named Serena." Nurse Joy said and Ash widen his eyes as soon as he felt the coughing medicine do its magic. He then nodded sadly,

"I have no idea how, we did notice us feeling rather light when that strange mirror pulled us in." Ash finally was able to speak comfortably and Nurse Joy had a confused look on her face.

"A mirror? Not even the Legends in Hoenn speak of such a thing." The woman inquired which got Ash's attention once again.

"Hoenn? Is that where we are?" Ash asked and Nurse Joy nodded. "Darn, I was planning on checking out the other regions, but only after going back to Kanto for my journey in Kalos."

"Actually…" Nurse Joy stopped Ash's muttering, "While you fell into a coma for several hours," Nurse stopped to see Ash looked surprised again, she could just have sworn that it made the boy look even cuter. "We did inspect all your belongings and checked your history out. There are no records of a trainer named Ash Ketchum or Serena in any region." Ash was speechless and could only try to wrap his head around this reality.

"That's right, our science division has told us officials that you three came from another dimension, similar to this one." Nurse Joy brought forth the icebreaker of news which got Ash to look lifeless. Not even he could dream of visiting a separate dimension, one where both he and Serena were complete strangers. Now Ash really wished that both of them had found a mirror present for Serena's mother; one that was safe.

Later that day,

"ASH!"  
"SERENA!"

The hallway of the Pokémon Center shook when the couple finally got back together after so long apart. "Ash!" Serena was always the more emotional than her boyfriend and vented her extreme relief with intense kissing. But Ash was a forward-type of guy and also not a boy to let gets get out of hand, ending the smooching to hold Serena's hand in his chest. "They are saying that…! That…!"

"We are complete strangers in another dimension." Ash answered her. "It was painful, I know. But we are not alone on this! We are everything but alone. That's what's more important." Serena didn't have any words left with her mind clouded with emotions but she nodded in what Serena will call the most comfortable place, in Ash's arms. "Besides, we are keeping him waiting."

Serena gently got out of Ash's embrace to look around before seeing what her boyfriend meant. It was Pikachu, at their feet, with his own tapping the floor in an impatient tone. "Oh! Sorry Pikachu!" Serena answered him with a sheepish tone while Pikachu just raised his eyebrow.

"…Now that we all have been checked out, clothed and allowed to leave our rooms…" Ash said to break the dense atmosphere, "How about we check out Hoenn? We don't how long we are going to stay here, might as well start getting to know this region." Nobody answered for a moment but Serena took Ash's arm and Pikachu climbed up his shoulder, getting comfy with a huff. This was a clear sign that they agreed with him, so Ash walked for the exit of the Pokémon Center; but they got their first surprise of Hoenn when they heard the scream of a man being chased.

XXXXX

"Help! I can't lose this little guy!" A man, apparently in his thirties or forties, was running through the grass fields on a Hoenn route. He was wearing a lab coat over a blue shirt and green shorts that had a belt run through the straps. He was also wearing dirt brown sandals and was carrying a satchel over his shoulder.

Then he came across a tree. Too bad that his obvious girth only allowed this man to grasp a branch, not able to pull himself up. Down below was a small but fierce looking Pokémon that was soon joined by tens more. "Somebody! Anybody!"

"No need to shout, we heard the neighbors complaining about all that racket." The man turned over to see Ash and the gang standing on a slope that allowed them to be eyes-level with him. "So how did you get into this mess, sir?" The man just laughed embarrassedly,

"Never mind, can you give me a hand with these little ones barking at me?" Ash looked at his friends and they all shrugged,

"Pikachu, **Discharge**." Ash simply commanded and his Pokémon cried out before creating a wide-spread attack of electricity that torched every single one of the Pokémon that were barking at the man in the tree. Most were paralyzed as well and fell to the dirt like statues, the rest fled for the time being. "You can get down now, none of these Pokémon will hurt you for a couple of hours."

The man was starting to lose his grip so the trip down was painful but also a major relief. "You sound confident about that, young man. Not even our Champion is like that with his Pokémon. Have you and your Pikachu trained that much?"

"To make your day better, then yes." Ash answered as he skidded down the slope to where the man was, with Serena following suit. "Now, my name is Ash Ketchum and this is my girlfriend Serena. Your turn." Ash said those last couple of words with a hand reached to grasp the man's and help him get on his feet.

"My name is Birch, I am the Pokémon Professor of Hoenn." The man answered, shaking Ash's hand with glee and vigor. Ash had to pull his hand out, to save what little nerves he can feel in that arm.

"Nice to run into the Pokémon Professor, that means you have access to the starter types here in Hoenn right?" Ash was proving his maturity, no longer overexcited at the chance to meet new Pokémon anymore. Or is that he is good at hiding the fact that he is excited.

"I sure do!" Birch proclaimed and reached into his satchel, "Now greet the Starter Pokémon of Hoenn!" Birch said with enthusiasm and released three young Pokémon from three standard Pokéballs in hand. And Ash scanned every single one of them;

 **{Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Numerous tiny spikes cover the bottoms of Treecko's feet, allowing it to walk on ceilings and walls.}**

Treecko is a small, green, bipedal reptilian Pokémon. It has yellow eyes with long, narrow pupils. Treecko's hands and feet each have three digits covered with tiny spikes. These spikes allow it to scale vertical walls with ease. Its stomach and throat are red. It also has a line across on its stomach resembling a pouch. Treecko has a large, dark green tail with two separate lobes that it uses to sense humidity. This ability allows it to predict the next day's weather.

Treecko is a bit of a rarity in the wild, and is more common in captivity. However, when in the wild, Treecko lives inside overgrown forests. It makes its home in tall trees, and will attack anyone that comes near its nest. Because of its territorial nature, it is known to be the protector of the forest's trees. Treecko is known for its calm and collected personality. It will never panic under any circumstances, even when faced with a bigger foe.

And,

 **{Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Mudkip uses the sensitive radar receptors on its head fin to determine what's going on around it. In a pinch, it can brandish enough power to crush rocks.}**

Mudkip is a small, amphibious, quadruped Pokémon. It has a blue body with a light-blue underside. It has a large head with a blue fin on top and a light-blue tail fin. It has black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks. By using the fin on its head, Mudkip is able to detect changes in air and water currents as well as bodies of water. Its fin can also point in a certain direction. Mudkip is capable of moving or crushing boulders larger than itself. Its large tail fin propels it through water with powerful acceleration.

And finally,

 **{Torchic, the Chick Pokémon. Torchic sticks with its Trainer, following behind with unsteady steps. This Pokémon breathes fire of over 1,800 degrees Fahrenheit, including fireballs that leave the foe scorched black.}**

Torchic is a small, chick Pokémon with stubby, downy, yellow wings. Its body is covered with orange feathers. There is an orange and yellow crest on its head that resembles a flame. Its two thin legs and short beak of are a light brownish yellow, and the feet have three toes in front and one in the back. A male Torchic will have a small black speck on its rear that is not present in females.

Somewhere in its belly, this Pokémon has a place where it keeps a flame. This internal flame causes Torchic to feel warm if hugged. When attacked, it will shoot fireballs of 1,800 °F at its foes, leaving them scorched black. It dislikes darkness, as it cannot see its surroundings. Torchic will follow its Trainer with unsteady steps. While Torchic are rarely found in the wild, it is known to inhabit grasslands.

Serena almost fell in love with Torchic and the little Chick Pokémon bonded with her like a magnet. That left Ash with Treecko and Mudkip, not that the boy complained. "Thanks Professor but do you know of a good place to the spend the night. Not one of us wants to be in a hospital bed for one more night." Ash then asked of Professor Birch and both Serena & Pikachu nodded fiercely.

Birch scratched his chin, "I live in a very remote area, with only my lab and two houses." The Pokémon Professor replied and then answered, "I am good friends with my only neighbor and I think that I can ask both of them and my wife to take you youngsters in."

XXXXX

It turned out that Birch did have only one neighbor along with his house and his lab. Birch did get more than an earful from his wife about making the nearby town hear his banshee-like scream, rather embarrassing. Birch found only comfort in his lab while his wife and the housewife next door took in Ash and Serena, separately and respectably.

With a good night's rest and the rest of the afternoon & evening to bond with the young starter Pokémon, morning came shortly. This meant, to the trainers and Pikachu, it was time to get started on their next Pokémon Journey.

The first one they encountered were the Pokémon chasing Professor Birch as soon as they exited the Pokémon Center;

 **{Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon. Its biting strength is superior to other Pokémon, and has the endurance to chase opponents down until completely exhausted.}**

And,

 **{Zigzagoon, the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon. Zigzagoon is extremely curious and so ends up walking in a zigzag path between things that interest it.}**

But both Ash and Serena decided on the same Pokémon to catch and add to their teams. They each caught a Wurmple,

 **{Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon. Wurmple live primarily off of sap from trees. The suction cups on its feet keep it from slipping.}**

Wurmple is a small, caterpillar-like Pokémon. Its body is mainly red with a cream underside and face. It has large yellow eyes with dark pupils. It has one sharp yellow stinger on its head and two of them on its rear. It has a tall, erect, red spine behind its forehead and a similar, smaller spine behind that. It has small spikes running down the top portions of its body and five pairs of stubby white limbs.

Wurmple has suction pads at the tips of its feet, which allow it to cling to glass or tree branches without slipping. It can spit a white silk that turns gooey when exposed to the air. It can release poison from its tail spikes, which can weaken and poison foes. Wurmple lives in forests. It eats leaves and pulls bark off trees to feed on the sap.

Now Serena will be grossed out by the Wurmple and Ash will be just fine with the new Pokémon, but there is still one good reason they both caught one. Because Wurmple is one of the few Pokémon species to have 'branch evolutions'. And while most Pokémon that can evolve do it through experience, through stones, the environment and a couple through a certain Pokémon also on hand. But Wurmple evolve in a way both of them never imagined; their evolved forms all depend on their personality values.

Personality values of Pokémon are often overlooked but they can have a considerable impact on the Pokémon's characteristic, such as gender or size. According to the Pokédex, there are two final evolutions of Wurmple that are almost entirely different. There is,

 **{Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon and one of the final evolutions of Wurmple. Beautifly have long, thin noses which can extend to suck the pollen out of flowers.}**

Beautifly is a butterfly-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. It has large blue eyes and black antennae with rounded tips. Its face, underside, and four stubby limbs are gray, while the rest of its body is black. The main body of its wings is black with large, yellow markings, and smaller red and blue markings. The upper pair of wings is larger and has a line of yellow along the top edge, while each of the lower wings have a long, round-tipped extension on the bottom. The female's wings have smaller red spots than the male. Beautifly has long and curled black proboscis that it uses to drain body fluids from its prey. Additionally, this aggressive Pokémon will jab at foes with its proboscis if it is disturbed while collecting pollen. Beautifly lives in forests.

And,

 **{Dustox, the Toxic Moth Pokémon. Dustox is one of the final evolutions of Wurmple and is drawn toward bright light. When flapping its wings, it will scatter a poison dust.}**

Dustox is a moth-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. It has a purple egg-shaped body with a jagged fringe on its rear. Its tattered, green wings are wide and flat, forming a disc-shape around its body. They have red markings in the form of rings and streaks, a darker green line around the edges, and contain a toxic dust. This Pokémon has two pairs of red, stubby legs and yellow, stylized compound eyes. There is a pair of fuzzy, yellow antennae on top of its head, which are smaller on the female. These antennae are used to seek food. Dustox is nocturnal and is instinctively drawn to light. Swarms are attracted by the bright light of cities where they wreak havoc by stripping the leaves off roadside trees for food. It lives in forests.

"I am definitely going for Beautify." Serena said with a stern tone, as if to break up any trace of an agreement or remark from anyone, especially her boyfriend.

"Sure, I can see battle potential for Dustox." Ash responded, wise to Serena's tone. And Pikachu was smart to keep his mouth shut, both trainers have been around him long enough to have a good idea on what the Pokémon says. "But who is over there?" Ash then pointed out and then the image of a stranger moving among the grass on the route was revealed. Then the figure crashed into a tree;

"OWW! I hate Pokémon!"

End of Chapter 1

 ***Here it is! The sequel to Ash the Iron Trainer. The original was Ash's adventures in Kalos, starting from the middle of his Kanto journey from the Anime. Now this one will be a big recollection of what happened to the pair and Pikachu in the tent of mirrors.**

 **I took inspiration from an episode of Pokémon XY series, the one where Ash finds himself in a parallel universe in which the character's personalities and roles are complete opposites. I am using this context of universes within mirrors to connect the Hoenn of Pokémon ORAS with the Universe of the Anime. After all, GameFreak did admit that they created a different Hoenn than the one in Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald.**

 **Still, tell me what you think. I did get Ash the Iron Trainer done before my Spring 2017 semesters starts so I am hoping to publish this chapter too. Good thing I have until next Tuesday, that is when my first class of the semester starts. I'll be extra busy from that day forth, I have no idea when or what my next update will be. Thanks for all the support! ***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Treecko (Female), Mudkip (Male) and Wurmple (Male).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), Torchic (Male) and Wurmple (Female).**


	2. May and Wally

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn

May and Wally, Both on a Life-Long Journey

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn;_

 _But both Ash and Serena decided on the same Pokémon to catch and add to their teams. They each caught a Wurmple,_

 _ **{Wurmple, the Worm Pokémon. Wurmple live primarily off of sap from trees. The suction cups on its feet keep it from slipping.}**_

 _Wurmple is a small, caterpillar-like Pokémon. Its body is mainly red with a cream underside and face. It has large yellow eyes with dark pupils. It has one sharp yellow stinger on its head and two of them on its rear. It has a tall, erect, red spine behind its forehead and a similar, smaller spine behind that. It has small spikes running down the top portions of its body and five pairs of stubby white limbs._

 _Wurmple has suction pads at the tips of its feet, which allow it to cling to glass or tree branches without slipping. It can spit a white silk that turns gooey when exposed to the air. It can release poison from its tail spikes, which can weaken and poison foes. Wurmple lives in forests. It eats leaves and pulls bark off trees to feed on the sap._

 _Now Serena will be grossed out by the Wurmple and Ash will be just fine with the new Pokémon, but there is still one good reason they both caught one. Because Wurmple is one of the few Pokémon species to have 'branch evolutions'. And while most Pokémon that can evolve do it through experience, through stones, the environment and a couple through a certain Pokémon also on hand. But Wurmple evolve in a way both of them never imagined; their evolved forms all depend on their personality values._

 _Personality values of Pokémon are often overlooked but they can have a considerable impact on the Pokémon's characteristic, such as gender or size. According to the Pokédex, there are two final evolutions of Wurmple that are almost entirely different. There is,_

 _ **{Beautifly, the Butterfly Pokémon and one of the final evolutions of Wurmple. Beautifly have long, thin noses which can extend to suck the pollen out of flowers.}**_

 _Beautifly is a butterfly-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. It has large blue eyes and black antennae with rounded tips. Its face, underside, and four stubby limbs are gray, while the rest of its body is black. The main body of its wings is black with large, yellow markings, and smaller red and blue markings. The upper pair of wings is larger and has a line of yellow along the top edge, while each of the lower wings have a long, round-tipped extension on the bottom. The female's wings have smaller red spots than the male. Beautifly has long and curled black proboscis that it uses to drain body fluids from its prey. Additionally, this aggressive Pokémon will jab at foes with its proboscis if it is disturbed while collecting pollen. Beautifly lives in forests._

 _And,_

 _ **{Dustox, the Toxic Moth Pokémon. Dustox is one of the final evolutions of Wurmple and is drawn toward bright light. When flapping its wings, it will scatter a poison dust.}**_

 _Dustox is a moth-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. It has a purple egg-shaped body with a jagged fringe on its rear. Its tattered, green wings are wide and flat, forming a disc-shape around its body. They have red markings in the form of rings and streaks, a darker green line around the edges, and contain a toxic dust. This Pokémon has two pairs of red, stubby legs and yellow, stylized compound eyes. There is a pair of fuzzy, yellow antennae on top of its head, which are smaller on the female. These antennae are used to seek food. Dustox is nocturnal and is instinctively drawn to light. Swarms are attracted by the bright light of cities where they wreak havoc by stripping the leaves off roadside trees for food. It lives in forests._

 _"I am definitely going for Beautify." Serena said with a stern tone, as if to break up any trace of an agreement or remark from anyone, especially her boyfriend._

 _"Sure, I can see battle potential for Dustox." Ash responded, wise to Serena's tone. And Pikachu was smart to keep his mouth shut, both trainers have been around him long enough to have a good idea on what the Pokémon says. "But who is over there?" Ash then pointed out and then the image of a stranger moving among the grass on the route was revealed. Then the figure crashed into a tree;_

 _"OWW! I hate Pokémon!"_

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Ash asked once he and his gang reached the figure, still on the ground at the base of the tree. The figure seemed to be a girl just below their age, with brown hair that had two ponytails on each side, both in front.

She was wearing a sleeveless red t-shirt, with a black undershirt barely any bigger, gray shorts with a smaller white one above, and a yellow waist pack that was worn in reverse. On her feet were running shoes with a yellow, red and black color scheme. Her hair was kept together with a red headband that had a large knot on top.

"I am fine but I hate Pokémon!" The girl shouted, getting up with a huff and then screamed. "That's it! Keep it away from me!" Ash and the gang turned to see only a Wurmple walking past them. They then noticed that the girl had climbed onto one of the tree branches in her panic, "Is it gone?"

"Yes, now please get down. Who knows which Pokémon live up there and don't like trespassers." Ash said and the girl screamed once again on her down from the tree branch. "Now, my name is Ash Ketchum. This is my girlfriend, Serena, and my partner Pikachu." Ash finished the introductions by taking out his hand,

The girl turned to all of them and realized that she hadn't said her own name, looking embarrassed about it. "Sorry about all that, my name is May." And she shook both Ash's hand and Serena's but had second thoughts about Pikachu.

"So, if you hate Pokémon, why were you walking around out here? You will encounter Pokémon whatever you want to or not." Ash asked and May looked even more shameful.

"Well, it is because of my dad." Ash nodded and waited for more. "You might know him as Professor Birch." This surprised the trio, it took a lot more than that to shock them. "I bet you had no idea."

"This is the first time any of us had been to Hoenn." Ash said honestly and politely. "I do know of a Pokémon Professor that has the most annoying brat for a grandson. You can tell them together if you've seen them both." May nodded,

"Professor Oak, of Kanto, right?" Ash and Pikachu nodded while Serena didn't budge. "I have heard that he is still throwing a fit that his region wasn't the first one after Kalos to receive information about something called 'Mega Evolution'." May added which actually helped answer one of the endless questions the trio might have for this separate dimension.

"We've heard of it." Ash responded, pulling down his sleeve to reveal the Mega Bracelet that both he and Serena had, as she did the same. "We are told that Mega Evolution is a transformation, temporarily granting a capable Pokémon a new form, new abilities and enhanced power." May actually looked excited, by the gleam in her eyes, to hear about this.

"Cool! Where can I get one of those!?" May asked but the trio shrugged.

"We got it from a figure on Mega Evolution in Kalos, so we have a good idea that another one here in Hoenn will grant you a Mega Bracelet like ours." Ash answered and while May was disappointed, she still had hope and eagerness left in her eyes. "If you hate Pokémon than you are allowed to return home if you'll like. The three of us are very interested in Hoenn so we are going to explore this route before taking the way to the first Pokémon Gym here."

May looked conflicted about this somehow. Then she took a huge sigh, "The truth is that I am out here because my dad is trying to get me to follow in his footsteps. He wants me to learn about Pokémon while in the while, by observing them from a distance." Ash raised his eyebrow but doesn't say a word. "I don't hate Pokémon altogether, it is just that I have only one, my starter and we were chased by wild Pokémon all morning. I should be fine if I stick with you guys."

Ash and Serena looked at each other, trying to decide on what to do about this. Then they both nodded, "Okay May. You can come with us, on one condition." May nodded eagerly, ready to listen. "That you will be our guide in Hoenn. We can help you with wild encounters and maybe share some advice but we don't know anything about this region. Think you can help us?" Ash explained the details and once again, shot out his hand to shake.

May was surprised to hear a request this simple but she saw no downside, "Deal." With that said, a shake of hands was made for the second time that very hour. But this time, May actually did with Pikachu for once, seeing that Pikachu was more cute than anything.

The grass encounters on Route 103 were barely any different from Route 101, that left the river separating their side from the other. But May had actually took out some fishing rods, who knows where. And there was enough for the trainers and even Pikachu to use. This was what came out,

 **{Tentacool, the Jellyfish Pokémon. Tentacool's body is largely composed of water. If it is removed from the sea, it dries up like parchment. If this Pokémon happens to become dehydrated, put it back into the sea.}**

 **{Wingull, the Seagull Pokémon. It uses its long wings to catch the ocean wind and glide across the sky, and fold them when resting.}**

 **{Pelipper, the Water Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Wingull. Pelipper carries small items in their mouths over long distances and, when tired, rest floating on water.}**

 **{Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. Because all Magikarp seem to do is splash around, some consider them weak, but they're actually a hardy Pokémon that can survive in water no matter how dirty it is.}**

And,

 **{Wailmer, the Ball Whale Pokémon. It spouts water out of its nose and becomes lethargic when its body becomes dry.}**

"You know." May said after the trainers verified that these Pokémon were the last to scan on the Route. "That was actually…fun." Ash and Serena gazed at each other and both of them smiled. "And there is so much more of Hoenn to see! What's on the next route!? Come on!" Amazing, that she was able to pull a 180 under an hour; but who is to complain about a guide who now is more excited about Pokémon than afraid?

"Right behind you!" Ash shouted and ran off with his gang to try and keep up with May. Laughing all the way, the trio felt a sense of nostalgia. The good old times, are back!

XXXXX

Since Route 103 was a dead end, temporarily, the only other route to take was Route 102. And this route had a lot more Pokémon to register;

 **{Lotad, the Water Weed Pokémon. Lotad inhabit peaceful wetlands, like lakes and ponds.}**

 **{Seedot, the Acorn Pokémon. Seedot resembles an acorn when hanging by its head from branches. It jumps down suddenly to the surprise of passersby.}**

And,

 **{Surskit, the Pond Skater Pokémon. Surskit can walk on water as if it was skating. It attracts prey with a sweet aroma it produces.}**

There was also a small pond nearby that also had new Pokémon to register. May even caught one of these;

 **{Marill, the Water Mouse Pokémon. Its sensitive ears can detect distant sounds and the round rubbery tip on its tail can expand and contract, assisting Marill in the water.}**

Marill is a small, blue bipedal Pokémon. It has a nearly spherical shape with a white belly, and has round ears with red insides. These sensitive ears can detect distant sounds. Its arms and feet are short and possess no visible digits. There is a blue, bubble-like ball at the tip of its zigzagging black tail. The tail is flexible and configured to stretch, and the ball is full of oil. The oil is lighter than water, and keeps Marill afloat in the water.

Marill is able to swim in strong water currents without being slowed down by the water's resistance, due to its water-repellent fur. Marill feeds on aquatic plants in addition to fishing for food. When it dives, its tail can be seen bobbing on the water's surface. It will anchor its tail around a tree when fishing at the edge of a fast-moving stream. It lives on the water's edge.

Here is the rest of the list;

 **{Azumarill, the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon. The evolved form of Marill. This Pokémon uses its large, highly developed ears to hear great distances, even underwater.}**

 **{Masquerain, the Eyeball Pokémon. Masquerain is the evolved form of Surskit. Its feelers, which resemble eyeballs, help to throw off opponents. It is able to hover in the sky like a helicopter.}**

 **{Goldeen, the Goldfish Pokémon. Goldeen is a very beautiful Pokémon with fins that billow elegantly in water. However, don't let your guard down around this Pokémon—it could ram you powerfully with its horn.}**

And,

" **Bullet Seed** , Treecko! **Mud-Slap** , Mudkip!" Ash called out near the side of the pond. And both he and his two starters were facing a new wild Pokémon that has caught his eye. This one was a Water-type, without a doubt, and still took the damage from the two attacks well enough to strike back just as hard. "Now **Thunder Wave** , Pikachu!"

Before this wild Pokémon will do more abuse to the two young starters, its body became instantly paralyzed. It couldn't move, especially when Ash threw a Pokéball. After it dinged from shaking thrice, Ash hooked the newly captured Pokémon to his belt after scanning it.

 **{Corphish, the Ruffian Pokemon. Corphish lives anywhere, adapting to its surroundings, its pincers hold on tightly when it catches prey.}**

Corphish is a red-shelled, crustacean Pokémon with a short tail similar to a lobster. Its eyes are saucer-like with small pupils, and it has three spikes on top of its head. It possesses four pairs of limbs in total: two large pincers used for gripping prey, and three pairs of legs used for walking. The upper segments of its legs, underside of its body and lower halves of its pincers are cream-colored. A hardy creature, Corphish is able to live in polluted water and eat nearly anything.

"Well, I guess that's every single one on this route. Finally, we can get to enjoy it." Ash said, informing Serena and May. They were reviewing their Pokédexes to be sure, while Ash was getting used to the extra weight on both his shoulders; he was actually amused to see the adorable Treecko and Mudkip get comfy and show the cutest sets of eyes since Serena's. Pikachu liked the scene and he wanted the 'kid' Pokémon to be secure on Ash's shoulders so the little yellow rodent climbed onto Ash's head, or more specially on the scalp and under Ash's trademark cap.

"Hold it!" May shouted, getting everyone's attention. "Sorry but there is this rare Pokémon that our Poké Scanner is picking up!" The Poké Scanner was a app for the Hoenn regional Pokédex and with such technology that even Lysandre couldn't have come close; Ash and Serena were impressed, who would have thought that such a simple but very efficient device actually exists? Moreover, given to trainers freely!? "And it coming from…ASH!"

May shouted when she saw something fast moving towards her new friends but by the time she spoke up, the raven-haired trainer was knocked to the ground rather hard. And the figure got up to be revealed as a boy more of May's age than Ash and Serena.

"Sorry! I was a real hurry to catch my first Pokémon!" The boy said, panicking clearly. This boy looked like the character of shyness that he gives off; wearing a fancy, stuffy sweater and long pants. He was also wearing sneakers and carried a simple style handbag. And then there was the tall, spikey hair that was the green shade of mint ice-cream.

"No problem." Ash grunted as he picked himself up and helped Serena get on her feet too. "We seemed to be running into a couple of trainers today. My name is Ash Ketchum, this is Serena and my partner Pikachu. We have met May just a few hours ago." Ash took out his hand for the boy to grasp it and get on his feet; rather shaky ones to note.

"Sorry, sorry!" The boy said as he barely stood after Ash helped him up. "I-I am w-w…Wally." And just like that, Ash had met a new friend, the hard way.

XXXXX

"So, you were going for your first Pokémon, you will have to wait a little while longer." Ash brought the news bluntly and saw that Wally was more confused than upset. "I am sorry but none of us, even Birch knew that there was another trainer coming. He gave one of his starter types to my girlfriend and left the other two with me."

Wally eventually had the look of a kid who missed the last stock of a new toy, "B-but t-that's n-not the Pok—poké…" Wally then tried to speak through his tears until Ash gently halted him, wiping off the streams that went down his cheeks.

"Take a deep breath Wally, you will feel better." Ash smiled cheerfully and somehow, that got Wally to do the same. And after wiping his face dry, Wally spoke up again. "I was always told that I was too sick to have a Pokémon Journey. That's why…" Wally spoke a lot better but still was nervous. "I hoped to have my first Pokémon out here and,"

Wally then saw that Ash had a dark shade, covering his eyes. "Wally, how can you hope to catch a Pokémon…" Ash shifted to reveal a rather stern and disappointed look, "WITHOUT a Pokémon to start with!?" Serena moved in to grasp Ash's arm, gently and firmly.

"I…I…" Wally started to tear up again and then saw that Ash was moving his arm towards him. Only to rub the top of his head, "…huh?"

"It is a silly mistake, I made plenty when I started my journey." Ash responded, "How about this? Our friend, May, has her sights on this new Pokémon that she wants to register into her Pokédex. Once we find this Pokémon, we will show you how to catch one for yourself. Your very first Pokémon." Wally started to brighten up at the sound of it, "Okay?"

"Okay!"

And they found it, or more specially, them. A small group of exploring Ralts.

 **{Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.}**

Ralts is a humanoid Pokémon with a white body. It has thin arms and legs that widen toward the feet. There is a wispy extension trailing off the back of its feet, creating the overall impression of a nightgown or oversized dress. Most of its face is covered by green hair that resembles a bowl cut, but a pair of pinkish red eyes is sometimes visible. There are two flat, red horns on top of its head: a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back.

Ralts uses the horns to read people and Pokémon's emotions. Warm feelings cause its body to warm as well, but it hides if it senses hostility. If its Trainer is in a cheerful mood, Ralts also becomes cheerful and joyous. It is known to inhabit urban areas, but it does not normally show itself to humans. However, when it senses happy feelings, it will approach people.

The Pokédex had fully scanned them to be a group of three; two males and one female. Ash then saw something in the Pokédex that caught his interest, which was the other reason he decided to try for one of the male Ralts. Serena could afford to be a little sexist and chose the female one.

It was a rather ruder introduction since the Ralts were close friends, not wild Ralts waiting to be captured. Yet they were excited to see Pikachu, who screamed of power and skill to their ears. So much that they stared at the yellow rodent with the eyes of children watching their idol in action. Ash decided that this motivated the Ralts to try for the same trainer that was mostly responsible for Pikachu's level of power.

When Ash caught his Ralts, he decided to send his Corphish to Hoenn PC since he already had a full set before making this latest catch. Serena was also able to keep his Ralts on her team. And so, it was Wally's turn next.

"H-Hello…" Wally was a real nervous wreck since this Ralts was actually staring at him. "I…I don't have any Pokémon to send out so…" Wally was interrupted when this sole Ralts moved in a blur, knocking the young boy to the ground and pressed its horn on his head. Wally looked like he was suddenly in a coma, and stared at the Ralts as if it started to talk human. In a way, it did and Wally understood exactly.

"Okay…Ralts. I understand." Wally said as he got up and the Ralts moved to his shoulder. Then they turned to the crowd watching in with interested eyes, "Okay Ash. Ralts told me that he will traveling with us but I can't catch him just yet."

Ash just nodded. "I see that this Ralts trusts you to be responsible for him. It is rare for wild Pokémon to show such trust for a trainer when they just met. You have this thing that makes Ralts want to be your friend Wally. You will become a Pokémon trainer, if it the last thing we do." Ash ended with a smile and Wally brighten up, almost like the sun.

With a day of exploring and catching completed, it was time to move on and continue the grand adventure. Ash, Serena and Pikachu had seen more Pokémon and made two new friends. Not a bad start, but Hoenn still has much to show them all.

End of Chapter 2

 ***Here it is! The first update of February! I sure made a lot of plan changes and even gave up on a story I was planning to publish. But I guess that it can happen to the best of us. Still, thanks for the support and this is your reward! Keep it up, because I will!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Treecko (Female), Mudkip (Male), Wurmple (Male) and Ralts (Male).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), Torchic (Male), Wurmple (Female) and Ralts (Female).**

 **May – Torchic (Female), and Marill (Male).**

 **Wally – Ralts (Male) (Not caught as of yet)**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Corphish (Male)**


	3. The Bugs and Bullys of Petalburg Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn

The Bugs and Bullys of Petalburg Forest

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn;_

 _It was a rather ruder introduction since the Ralts were close friends, not wild Ralts waiting to be captured. Yet they were excited to see Pikachu, who screamed of power and skill to their ears. So much that they stared at the yellow rodent with the eyes of children watching their idol in action. Ash decided that this motivated the Ralts to try for the same trainer that was mostly responsible for Pikachu's level of power._

 _When Ash caught his Ralts, he decided to send his Corphish to Hoenn PC since he already had a full set before making this latest catch. Serena was also able to keep his Ralts on her team. And so, it was Wally's turn next._

 _"H-Hello…" Wally was a real nervous wreck since this Ralts was actually staring at him. "I…I don't have any Pokémon to send out so…" Wally was interrupted when this sole Ralts moved in a blur, knocking the young boy to the ground and pressed its horn on his head. Wally looked like he was suddenly in a coma, and stared at the Ralts as if it started to talk human. In a way, it did and Wally understood exactly._

 _"Okay…Ralts. I understand." Wally said as he got up and the Ralts moved to his shoulder. Then they turned to the crowd watching in with interested eyes, "Okay Ash. Ralts told me that he will traveling with us but I can't catch him just yet."_

 _Ash just nodded. "I see that this Ralts trusts you to be responsible for him. It is rare for wild Pokémon to show such trust for a trainer when they just met. You have this thing that makes Ralts want to be your friend Wally. You will become a Pokémon trainer, if it the last thing we do." Ash ended with a smile and Wally brighten up, almost like the sun._

 _With a day of exploring and catching completed, it was time to move on and continue the grand adventure. Ash, Serena and Pikachu had seen more Pokémon and made two new friends. Not a bad start, but Hoenn still has much to show them all._

"Hello again Wally. And who are your friends?" A man walked out of the building decorated like a dojo and came across Ash and company. "Hold on, aren't you May? Birch's daughter?"

"You knew my father?!" May asked with genuine surprise. Almost like a star of hers knew her more than she thought. "Dad never mentioned of you sir, Mr. Norman." Ash and Serena noticed that May acted all nervous around this man named Norman.

"Oh yeah, your father and I go way back. We practically left on our journeys on the same day. But we both went our separate ways when we decided that our goals were just too different." Norman said and had a look of nostalgia, like that of a grandfather reflecting on his long life of events. "And you still hadn't told me who your new friends are."

"O-oh!" May squeaked and felt the urge to wish she was as small as a mouse to escape the attention and stares from the present company. "T-this is Ash Ketchum and h-his girlfriend, Serena."

"Oh? You two are dating, at such a young age?" Norman queried. "I only met my wife when I was first an adult. And we had our wedding after a single year." Ash and Serena both blushed but took this with a chuckle and a giggle.

"Oh, you _will_ be surprised, Norman. And the only reason that we hadn't married is the stupid minor laws. They said that we can only get married once we both become fifteen." Ash explained. "That means we have only a year left to wait, we are still excited." Norman smiled at the bond between the pair.

"Besides this, I can sense that you have skill and experience in spades, young Ash. I bet you will be interested to know who the Gym Leader of Petalburg City." Norman started but before he can go on,

"That will be you, Norman?" Ash asked with a smirk and Norman chuckled. "You say that I have skill, you practically scream of it. Reminds me of the same presence that most gym leaders give off."

"I'm afraid so." Norman responded. "And while I won't mind a gym battle, I started a new policy." Ash titled his head and Norman knew that he was getting interested. "Among the Gym Leaders here in Hoenn, I've been recognized as a potential candidate for the Elite Four."

"No kidding!?" Ash all but screamed and Norman laughed. "Are you really that good?"

"I won't go that far. I am not interested in the lifestyle of the Elite Four, I prefer to be a Gym Leader. That is just what the general populace used to say to get more trainers to go out of their way to this little town. But it grew out of proportion and pretty soon, the entire region was saying that." Ash nodded,

"And that got a long line of trainers wanting to battle a trainer who is supposed to be as good as the Elite Four." Ash responded and Norman.

"I couldn't just let myself lose and let them down but it seems that my Pokémon are getting run ragged and a lot of hearts were broken instead." Norman had a regretted look on his face. "That is why I made this new policy for my Gym, I will only battle trainers that received four badges prior to challenging me. And so far, it worked very well."

"One last thing Norman." Ash said after the gang took a moment to take all this in. "Did you let the IPO about these rumors?" Norman had a confused look on his face. "The **I** nternational **P** okémon **O** rganization."

Norman just laughed. "T-that's what you are calling it? The ones that organize the regions and the regional Pokémon Leagues?" Ash nodded, "Sorry about the holler but that was the best name for them that I ever heard. But for future reference, the group that organizes Pokémon competitions for registered Pokémon Trainers is simply called the _Pokémon League_."

Ash nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. "But back to the chase, yes I have. And they decided to continue to support the Petalburg Gym, even with my new policy. They liked the results of trainers coming to Petalburg with real skill and experience under their belts. All I have to do is keep battling like I always do."

Ash nodded and Norman then had a thought surge through his head. "Say. I am extra interested in this 'presence' of skill of yours. How about a Double Battle, with two Pokémon each?" Ash thought hard on it and accepted the proposal with a handshake.

Norman couldn't have it in his dojo, the Petalburg Gym itself, so he directed the gang out back to a battlefield used for occasions such as this one. Norman then took out two Pokéballs;

"Go, Slaking!"

 **{Slaking, the Lazy Pokémon. Slaking lies down most of the time. It gets up and moves only when there is no more grass close by to eat.}**

Slaking is a large, bulky, ape-like bipedal Pokémon. Most of its shaggy fur is brown, along with the semi-circle patterning under its eyes. Its face, chest, hands, and feet are lighter in color. Its brows are thick and jutting, and it has a large, pink, pig-like nose. Around its neck is a white collar of fur that extends over the top of its head before ending in a small tuft. It has large, five-fingered hands and two-toed feet.

During most of the day, Slaking lolls around and sleeps. It is considered the laziest Pokémon, but even when it is lounging it's saving energy. It can exert a lot of power by releasing built up energy all at once, and can regain lost energy through the use of its former signature move, **Slack Off**. Slaking lives in forests, where it feeds on grass and ripened fruit that falls from trees. It only moves around when there is no more food within reach for it to eat.

"And you too, Spinda!"

 **{Spinda, the Spot Panda Pokémon. Spinda uses its seemingly clumsy movements to confuse its opponents. It is said that no two Spinda have the same pattern of spots.}**

Spinda is a bipedal, panda Pokémon with rabbit-like features. Its eyes are made of two black spirals, which point in the opposite direction to each other. There is a similar swirling pattern on its ears. It has a small body with short stumpy arms and legs, and its coat is primarily cream-colored. Its arms are red and it has a red stripe bordering along the bottom of its belly, as well as two small spots on the soles of its feet. It has four spots, which can appear anywhere on its face and ears, with a fifth on the back of its head. These spot patterns are different for each Spinda.

It has dizzying, confusing, and scattering dance-like movements, which can be used for its former signature move, **Teeter Dance**. These movements confuse its opponents and make it difficult for them to aim at it. It lives in the mountains.

While this was a moment of awe for May and Wally, Ash and Serena both had the look of absolute focus. After all, they didn't become Grand Duke and Duchess at the Kalos Battle Chateau for simply having strong Pokémon.

"I think that I see where this is going." Ash said and then reached in for a Pokéball. He eyed to Pikachu, a signal for the mouse-like Pokémon that it was his turn to battle. Pikachu understood and got onto the left corner on Ash's side of the battlefield. And that was when Ash showed his other fighter. "Come, Aegislash!"

The poor 'kids' were about to faint from all the excitement; not only for seeing a gym leader such as Norman finally battle along with Ash's very own Pikachu, but also a Pokémon that apparently can't be encountered in the wild within Hoenn. Both May and Wally loved how cool Aegislash was.

"Unless you wish to, we will make the first move." Norman said and Ash shrugged. "Spinda, use **Skill Swap**! Slaking, **Hammer Arm** on Pikachu!" The dizzy-looking Pokémon suddenly did a handstand and Slaking did the same, no longer looking terribly lax. And the 'Lazy' Pokémon jumped up with one of its arms covered in red energy.

And Pikachu just stared at Slaking, confident that Ash will think of something. "Aegislash, protect Pikachu with **King's Shield**!" The Royal Sword Pokémon appeared between Slaking and Pikachu, conjuring up a barrier composed of hexagons that stopped the **Hammer Arm** and did its effects on the Slaking. "Pikachu, **Thunder** on Spinda!"

It was a good idea to pair Slaking with a Pokémon that knows **Skill Swap** because of Slaking's signature ability, addressed to Ash by the Pokédex, **Truant**. It is pretty much the one thing that made Slaking known as the Lazy Pokémon. Once the user of **Truant** uses a move, it lazes around unable to use a consecutive move. And because of **Skill Swap** , that could now be said for Norman's Spinda; it couldn't fight its new laziness to dodge that direct **Thunder** attack.

Of course, any ordinary wild Spinda would have fainted from such a powerful attack from a skilled and experienced Pikachu. But this was Norman's Pokémon, well trained and thus this Spinda was able to pull through the **Thunder** attack. "Nice comeback Ash. Now it is our turn. Spinda, use **Teeter Dance**!"

The Dizzy Pokémon got up and danced in a fashion that forced Norman's Slaking to copy it but also Pikachu and Aegislash. The latter two had gotten confused while Slaking was unaffected. 'That Spinda must've **Own Tempo** and switched that with Slaking's **Truant**.' Ash thought to himself and tried to think of a way around this; when Pokémon are confused, this is always bad news because there is a good chance of attacking themselves as well as the opposing Pokémon.

"Now use try another **Hammer Arm** on the Pikachu!" Norman called out and Slaking rushed over, confident that Ash's Aegislash wouldn't intercept with **King's Shield** again. And the Lazy Pokémon was right, Aegislash saw it rush for Pikachu but couldn't even keep its balance through its confusion. But Pikachu wasn't helpless,

 **"Protect!"** Ash called out and his electric mouse Pokémon actually found enough focus through his confusion to block the **Hammer Arm**. "Grab onto Slaking and use **Thunder**!" This was a tactic to make sure Pikachu will attack Slaking, even if the confusion causes self-damage. And Pikachu was able to grab onto Slaking's arm and unleashed every ounce of energy into this **Thunder** attack.

And, while Slaking was roaring from the pain, Norman had one last trick up his sleeve. **"Flail!"** He called out and his Slaking started to move erratically and cause greater damage to Pikachu the more it receives from the close-range **Thunder**. Then the onslaught stopped in a silent halt, followed by the thud of a heavy object collapsing to the ground along with a much lighter one.

Norman's Slaking and Ash's Pikachu had taken each other out! Now there is just the Gym Leader's Spinda and Trainer's Aegislash left out on the field. And both Pokémon stared each other down, waiting for their next commands. But it was not to be,

"It is a tie!" Norman said out of the blue. Both trainers and Pokémon were surprised and a slight disappointed; things were just getting interesting. "It is clear that your Pokémon are of high level and that your skill is genuine." Norman returned his Pokémon and then gave out his hand to shake. "Thank you for the good battle. I had fun."

Ash smiled and shook Norman's hand. "I did too. I can see the skill that made you a candidate for the Elite Four and I have fought trainers of the level, back in Kalos. I was able to make my way to battling them."

Norman smirked at such a tale. "In that case, I hope our Elite Four will satisfy your expectations. Regions still get in heated debate on how good their Elite Four is compared to theirs.

XXXXX

"That was so cool!" Ash smirked to see Wally actually act like a boy of his age, jumping around and on sugar rush. "The way your Pikachu ran circles around that Spinda and your Aegislash showing that Slaking whose boss! I couldn't get enough of it!" And after a few more circles, Ash grabbed Wally by the back collar.

"Better slow down before you all of us dizzy." Ash muttered just loud enough for Wally to see how annoying it was getting.

"Sorry." Wally said and Ash decided to trust him and place the little kid back on the ground. "W-wait!" Wally got a little embarrassed by how loud he did that, "Sorry…again, but c-can you…can y-you c-carry me on y-your shoulders, Ash? I liked the view." Wally finally spoke up looked down.

"Wally, you're not a baby. Besides, Pikachu gets my shoulders. You can walk on your two feet." Ash said in a stern look, while gently raising Wally's chin to make eye's meet. "Do you really like to be carried? Missed how your father did it? I understand that you are an only child but so am I. Nothing could've taught me on how to be a big brother, is that what you are trying to do?"

"W-well…" Wally didn't have anything left to say. The idea must have missed his thoughts. But before the boy could try to apologize, Ash actually did something sweet;

"Up you go." Ash lifted Wally up till the young boy had his legs in Ash's arms while his arms were around Ash's collar. "Comfy?" Ash asked and Wally nodded, the latter wasn't even sagging down. It was comfortable and snug in Ash's grip. "Good. Then we can catch up with the girls and see about some new Pokémon to find." Wally nodded and enjoyed the piggyback ride out of Petalburg and onto Route 104.

There were Zigzagoon, Wingull and Wurmple like before but also another Flying Pokémon. One that got everyone's attention, Ash's especially;

 **{Taillow, the Tiny Swallow Pokémon. Taillow courageously stands its ground against foes, however strong they may be. This gutsy Pokémon will remain defiant even after a loss. On the other hand, it cries loudly if it becomes hungry.}**

Taillow is a small bird Pokémon with dark blue feathers. A red marking with pointed tips stretches from its chest to its forehead, and it has a white underside. It has narrow brown eyes and a short yellow beak. It has elongated wingtips and black feet with yellow talons. Each foot has three toes facing forward and one backward. Two sharply pointed feathers form its tail.

Taillow is very gutsy, and will stand up to powerful opponents without backing down. During the cold season, this Pokémon will fly over 180 miles (300 kilometers) per day to search for areas that have warm climates. It typically hunts Wurmple, but flocks have also been shown eating crops. When it is hungry, it will weaken and cry loudly.

After that capture, Ash got to work training his new Taillow and the rest of his team. It will still be a while before this young bird Pokémon to evolve but there were two new evolutions that day anyways. It happened when Ash's and Serena's Wurmple both finally evolve themselves.

Serena's Wurmple became this new Pokémon,

 **{Silcoon, the Cocoon Pokémon and one of the evolved forms of Wurmple. Using its thread to attach itself to a tree branch, it waits to evolve to its next stage. When it grows thirsty, it drinks the dew that collects on its string.}**

Silcoon is a cocoon-like Pokémon that uses silk to attach itself to tree branches. It is almost completely covered in white silk with only two small holes. A pair of red eyes can be seen through the holes, but they are partially hidden by a rough fringe of silk. The silk forms a hard cocoon that it can use to repel enemy attacks. Dew and rainwater collect on the silk, which provides Silcoon with nourishment. Silcoon lives in forests, where it conserves energy by moving as little as possible.

And Ash's became,

 **{Cascoon, the Cocoon Pokémon and one of the evolved forms of Wurmple. Cascoon makes its protective cocoon by wrapping its body entirely with a fine silk from its mouth. Once the silk goes around its body, it hardens. This Pokémon prepares for its evolution inside the cocoon.}**

Cascoon is a round, cocoon-like Pokémon. It is covered in purple silk, except for two holes where its red eyes are visible. The soft silk hardens into a tough cocoon that is able to endure attacks, and this Pokémon will not move even when it is attacked. However, it never forgets the pain it endures and seek revenge upon evolution. It lives in forests, where it hides underneath large leaves and inside the gaps of tree branches. Additionally, it camouflages itself by attaching dead leaves to its body. As its cells create energy for evolution, the inside of the cocoon becomes hot. Cracks start to form in its casing when evolution is near.

"Who would have thought that each of your Wurmple will actually evolve into the entries that you both choose from the Pokédex?" May asked when the gang decided to take a little lunch break on the grass bank, surrounding the beach, looking over the waters that make up Route 105 that goes South of Hoenn; not that it matters this early on the journey. "I mean, how are the both of you so lucky? You're even a couple at age fourteen!"

"May." Ash spoke up with a tone that silenced the young girl. "You call it luck, we call it a match made for each other." Serena didn't response, only grasp her man's hand and got comfy on his shoulder. "We didn't meet one day, looking for a date. We met to meet again after we were forced to break a promise that we made when we were much younger."

"Really?" Wally asked, "That must've been awful. What happened?" Ash smiled at the young boy.

"When we were too young to own Pokémon, least to go on our own journey, we met during summer camp back in Kanto. We made a promise once we left the woods where I met the angel of my life…" Serena giggled and moved to Ash's lap, which was somehow more comfortable. "That the next day, we will become friends and she will tell me her name."

"So, what happened?" May asked. She noticed that there was this slightly sad look on their faces, for only a split moment.

"Serena's mother thought that it was best of both of them to move out of Kanto and settle into Kalos." Ash answered, causing his two new friends to gasp. "Of course, at that time I was told in a way that sounded like Serena never wanted to be my friend." Ash paused again to settle down Serena who looked like she was about to cry at the injustice and unfairness of it all. "But we have long settled that so it is just another story to tell."

"Wow." That was all Wally and May could say. Who would have thought that this kind of drama one might expect to happen to adults, will also happen to children in love?

XXXXX

Finally, the gang set foot into Petalburg Woods. It reminded Ash both of the Viridian Forest in Kanto and the Santalune Forest in Kalos. So the raven-haired trainer could guess that most of the Pokémon found here will be Bug types along with a couple of Pokémon with other typings.

Too bad that, while Ash was right, there were no new Bug type Pokémon. Only these two; Pokémon that Ash decided to let his companions catch for themselves. Serena personally thought this one was adorable,

 **{Shroomish, the Mushroom Pokémon. Shroomish is mild tempered and inhabits piles of rotting leaves inside of forests.}**

Shroomish is a small Pokémon similar to a mushroom. It has beady black eyes and a half-triangle-shaped mouth. Its upper body is beige with frilled segments along the bottom and a small opening at the top. There are green spots marking its upper body, while its lower body is completely green. It has small, round feet and no visible arms or hands. When it senses danger, it shakes its body and scatters toxic spores from the top of its head. These spores can make trees and weeds wilt and cause whole body pain if inhaled. Shroomish lives in forests that are damp. During the day, it hides under fallen leaves in the shade. It eats composted soil in forests, which is made up of fallen, rotten leaves.

And since this one reminded the gang of Norman's Pokémon, May caught one for herself;

 **{Slakoth, the Slacker Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Slaking. Slakoth lolls around for over 20 hours every day. Because it moves so little, it does not need much food. This Pokémon's sole daily meal consists of just three leaves.}**

Slakoth is a brown, quadruped Pokémon with sloth-like qualities. It has coarse, shaggy fur with two dark brown stripes on its back. There is a scruff of fur on top of its head, and it has a large, pig-like pink nose, pink eyelids, and dark rings around its eyes. It has long, lanky arms, but shorter legs. Each paw has two sharp claws, and there are pink paw pads on the back feet. Its underbelly and rear are also pink.

Slakoth lolls around and sleeps for more than twenty hours a day, which can make those around it drowsy. Since it does not move very much, it does not need much food and only eats three leaves each day. Its heart only beats once a minute. It is capable of regaining lost energy through use of its former signature move, **Slack Off**. It makes its nest in forests, and keeps the same one during its entire life. However, it can travel far by swimming in rivers.

As soon as she read about her newly caught Slakoth, May had her doubts at first with having a slow Pokémon, especially one with the infamous signature ability **Truant**. But Ash said, "All Pokémon are complex. That's what makes them precious and a joy to learn, to understand, to be friends with." So then May told them that she will do her best to train her new Pokémon.

Too bad that his nice trek through the forest and watching the wild Pokémon enjoy their natural home had to end when, "Let me go! You can't have it!" This cut through the forest worse than a winter wind and it was clear that there was foul play in this forest. And when the gang followed it, they came across a rather ugly sight.

"Come on old man, I have my orders. The Boss wants what you have so give it. Quit wasting my time." This figure was roughly handling a man in a lab coat who seemed to have something hidden in his arms. Ash's guts reminded him of a certain trio from Kanto and another certain criminal group from Kalos. The sight made his blood boil.

XXXXX

"I said give it here!" The brute stranger was still trying to get at what the scientist was holding. It was hard to tell if it was a man or a woman through the thick jacket and uniform that shadowed even the stranger's face. And the stranger was about to get rough, he felt someone grab his arm. "What-ARRGH!"

It was Ash and he almost crushed the arm he was holding, "I don't know what your beef is with the man in a lab coat but you won't steal anything on my watch." While Ash had gotten the brute's attention, he directed the scientist to get out of sight.

"And why don't you mind your own business, little brat! And scram!" The brute's answer was more pain in that arm. "Fine! If you want to fight, then bring it and don't waste my time!" The stranger was able to free his arm from Ash's grasp and reached in for a Pokéball underneath the jacket.

"Gnaw at their throats, Mightyena!"

 **{Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon and the evolved form of Poochyena. They move primarily in packs, working together to capture their prey.}**

Mightyena is a quadruped Pokémon that is based on a hyena. Its fur is mostly short and gray, but there is shaggy black fur on its lower legs, tail, and in two thick strips starting behind its eyes and running the length of its body. It has dark, triangular streak patterns below its eyes, which are red with yellow sclerae. Its ears are rhombus-shaped with dark insides, its nose is red, and it has gray paw pads.

Mightyena lives in a pack in the wild. As a member of this pack follows the orders of its leader and chases down prey. It gives obvious signals when it is about to attack, as it starts to growl deeply and flattens its body. Mightyena defeats foes with perfectly coordinated teamwork. If its Trainer is very experienced, it will always obey their orders. Mightyena are prone to licking the faces of the people of which it is fond. This species lives in grassland areas.

"Fight good and hard, Bisharp!" Ash sent out the Sword Edge Pokémon that intimidated everyone other than Ash himself, Serena and Pikachu. "Now to make things fair, you will get the first move and I will not call out for another Pokémon _if_ you defeat my Bisharp."

"Getting cocky!? For a pathetic coward of a lab doctor! You must be joking!" The brute laughed it off for a moment. Seeing that Ash was stoic and serious as his Bisharp, "Fine. If you want to show off only to lose then I will do this with my eyes closed! **Fire Fang**!"

Mightyena charged at the Bisharp, leaping up with its teeth covered in fire. But just seconds before making contact, **"Iron Defense."** Bisharp willed his body to be extra hard along with an additional shine. Once Mightyena tried to bite down with **Fire Fang** , it instead felt its teeth shatter upon impact. "Shake off with **Night Slash**." Ash commanded and Bisharp gleefully struck Mightyena hard with his arm covered in dark energy, sending the Bite Pokémon back into the air. "Now **Iron Head**."

Bisharp patiently waited for the right moment and charged forward, with speeds that defied his massive size, and landed a devastating headbutt to Mightyena's side. The Bite Pokémon landed back on the ground with a thud, right at the feet of the brute who was in shock. Bisharp's appearance didn't fool anyone, he was as strong as he looks.

Getting out of his shock at last and looking angry instead, the brute took out another Pokéball once he returned his Mightyena. "Come out for the kill, Nuzleaf!"

 **{Nuzleaf, the Wily Pokémon and the evolved form of Seedot. Nuzleaf lives in dense, overgrown forests and occasionally comes out to frighten people.}**

Nuzleaf is a bipedal Pokémon with a single green leaf atop its head. The leaf is smaller on the female. This Pokémon is mostly brown with a beige mask marking on its face. Its bulky thighs are also beige and have thin striations, and there are what appear to be two nipples on its chest. It has thin arms with mitten-like hands. If its long, pointed nose is grabbed, Nuzleaf will lose its power.

Using the leaf on its head as a flute, it makes music with leaves that creates a sense of unease in people. However, it can also play comforting melodies. Nuzleaf lives in forests and is skilled at climbing, but it will come out of the forest to frighten people. It has an odd power that manifests as the move **Extrasensory**.

" **Fake Out!"** The brute called out and Nuzleaf moved at blurred speeds to strike Bisharp with both hands. Too bad that this didn't even cause Bisharp to budge,

" **Metal Claw!"** Ash called out and Bisharp made a real counter to that **Fake Out** move with a swift swipe with the latter's iron hard arm. Nuzleaf cried out when it was sent hard into the ground, causing some of the grass to be paved away for a patch of soil to be shown.

" **Low Kick!"** The brute suddenly cried out and Nuzleaf moved, slower due to the pain, to strike at Bisharp's leg with its own. Not hard enough to cause some actual damage but to successfully get Bisharp to lose his footing. "Now **Swagger** and **Nature Power**!"

Nuzleaf enraged Bisharp somehow, causing the Sword Blade Pokémon to have his eyes glow red with rage and power. Next, Nuzleaf focused some of its own power into several orbs that became brown as the sand. Then these were sent towards Bisharp, stirring up a cloud of dust. "Your Bisharp is toast! Which means you've lost!" The brute laughed at his supposed victory while everyone else were silent and focused, unlike the former.

And that was because their instincts told them that the match is far from over. They were right when Bisharp rose from the cloud, without even a scratch in sight! His eyes were still red with power but Bisharp barely even wobbled, unlike when Norman called for **Swagger** from his own Pokémon several hours ago.

"What!? B-but how!?" The brute was speechless and at a lost to how Bisharp was able to walk out of a **Nature Power** attack that supposed to have caused super-effective damage.

" **X-Scissor."** Ash simply said and Bisharp charged with his arms at a cross-shape before slashing at Nuzleaf without mercy. The Wily Pokémon had nothing left up its sleeves, if it had any, to get away and fainted upon that super-effective move. Meanwhile, the brute was getting angry at this humiliation.

"Prove you are the fastest, Ninjask!"

 **{Ninjask, the Ninja Pokémon, and the evolved form of Nincada. Because of its swift flying velocity, it can become impossible to see.}**

Ninjask is a small, cicada-like Pokémon with two pairs of wings. Its body is mostly black with accents of yellow and gray. Most of its head is yellow, but there is a solid band of black between its gleaming red eyes. The band expands into a circular pattern on its forehead, between two pointed crests on the sides of its head. The underside of its head is gray and segmented, making it somewhat resemble a veil. On its back is a patch of black with a stretch of yellow, shaped like an upside-down letter Y. Most of its carapace and abdomen is black, but there is a ring of yellow near the tip. Its gray insectoid arms extend from its chest, and usually have their small, yellow claws turned inward. There is a similar pair of back legs. It has large, veined wings with triangular, red tipping.

Ninjask is a very fast Pokémon that is said to be able to evade any attack, and was long believed to be invisible due to its high speed. If it is not trained properly, it will refuse to obey its Trainer and cry loudly. Due to this, it is said to put the Trainer's abilities to the test. Hearing its loud cries for too long induces a headache. It lives in forests, where it congregates around tree sap to feed.

"Use **Screech**!" True to the Pokédex, the infernal sound that will be **Screech** was terrible when Ninjask used it. Yet Bisharp was able to dodge it before being affected, "Again!"

 **"Taunt."** Such a tactic was easy for a Dark-type like Bisharp, and after making a mocking grin, Ninjask was too enraged to use **Screech**. **"Metal Sound."** Bisharp rubbed the edges on his arms to make a sound worse than Ninjask's **Screech** , to rattle the Ninja Pokémon.

Yet Ninjask also glowed red and moved around faster than before. This was Ninjask's special ability, named **Speed Boost**. The longer the user stays in battle, the faster it gradually becomes. Combine that with Ninjask's natural strength in Speed, as being both a Bug and a Flying type, the Ninja Pokémon is considered to be the fastest Pokémon documented.

" **Double Team** and **Swords Dance**!" The brute called out and Ninjask moved so fast that it appeared to have cloned into half a hundred within seconds. And every single one of them acted out a dance with swords surrounding, increasing their Attack power. "Now **X-Scissor**!"

"Dodge with **Rock Polish**." Ash calmly commanded and Bisharp's metal body shined again but this time, to reduce drag and excess weight to become much faster. Fast enough to dodge Ninjask and its fifty afterimages. "Now strike every single one with **Metal Claw**!"

Bisharp disappeared in a blur and soon, so did every one of the copies of Ninjask. It was done so fast, that even the 'fastest Pokémon in the world' couldn't keep up. Bisharp actually got lucky and landed a hit on the real Ninjask, canceling out the remaining twenty or more afterimages left. "Finish with **Night Slash**!"

Ash called out and Bisharp struck Ninjask to the ground before the Ninja Pokémon could try to escape. And Ninjask didn't have any strength left, especially to get off the ground where it landed in within a crater. "Darn it!" The figure stopped hard into the ground with rage at this defeat while returning Ninjask. 'If only I could've used my real Pokémon without them knowing, then...' "EEK!" The figure stopped muttering and let out a girlish scream when a rather strong wind cruised past the trees, knocking the figure into the ground.

Ash and Serena moved towards the figure with caution while their friends hide behind both of them. But they were surprised to see that the figure's hood had fallen off, revealing the face of a teenaged girl. "She really fooled us with this thick outfit and fake voice." Ash remarked, not really that surprised to see a girl; he has seen plenty of both men and women in Team Plasma. But it was unclear which group this girl is working for.

"Get away!" The girl suddenly shouted and moved to strike at Ash since he was the closest to her. Too bad for her, Ash was not just a trainer and a Champion of Kalos, he was a fighter. But, for the sake of fighting a girl, instead of blocking that strike, Ash helped his friends evade it.

That was the chance for the girl to make away from them and she did. The girl didn't even look in the direction of her target, only at the trees where she disappeared among the branches. "Oh! Thank you all so much!" The scientist saw that the danger had fled and it was time to give some gratitude to the trainers that helped him out of that jam.

XXXXX

And, as Ash and the gang help the scientist out of the Petalburg Woods, they nearly forgot about the girl thief that ran off with her Pokémon. But she didn't, the girl was hiding in some trees while making sure that her presence wasn't alerted by any of the wild Pokémon.

"It has to be…" She muttered to herself, "Like the legends said. That a boy and a girl forever entwined will come from a world like a mirror. But why do they also say of this?" The girl asked herself, taking a moment. "Why do the legends say that the boy and the girl will save the world? Only for it to be destroyed by an unbeatable force? Greater than any of the Legendary Pokémon!?" Then the girl disappeared from the forest, maybe never to be seen again.

End of Chapter 3

 ***Thanks for the support!**

 **My Spring Break is almost over and things are slow like in February but I hope this chapter will help things get up to speed. But today is when i go back to school, my morning is already ruined. I got a bad grade on a midterm that i tried to study along with two other exams a week before, so i have to think of a way to prevent me from failing that class. Wish me luck!**

 **Another thing is, I have been debating on how to include the character Zinnia from ORAS into this story. As this is a story focusing on both games, I ultimately decided to have Zinnia to work as both a double agent for both Team Magma and Team Aqua as well as her own trainer. Hope you don't mind and tell me what you think! ***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Treecko (Female), Mudkip (Male), Dustox (Male) and Ralts (Male).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (?) (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), Torchic (Male), Beautify (Female) and Ralts (Female).**

 **May – Torchic (Female), Marill (Male) and Slakoth (Female).**

 **Wally – Ralts (Male) (Not caught as of yet).**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Corphish (Male) and Taillow (Female).**

 **Serena – Shroomish (Female).**


	4. Rocks and Roxanne

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn

Rocks and Roxanne of Rustboro

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn;_

 _And, as Ash and the gang help the scientist out of the Petalburg Woods, they nearly forgot about the girl thief that ran off with her Pokémon. But she didn't, the girl was hiding in some trees while making sure that her presence wasn't alerted by any of the wild Pokémon._

 _"It has to be…" She muttered to herself, "Like the legends said. That a boy and a girl forever entwined will come from a world like a mirror. But why do they also say of this?" The girl asked herself, taking a moment. "Why do the legends say that the boy and the girl will save the world? Only for it to be destroyed by an unbeatable force? Greater than any of the Legendary Pokémon!?" Then the girl disappeared from the forest, maybe never to be seen again._

XXXXX

"Rustboro City, what do you kids think?" The scientist asked once both he and the gang first set foot in the town. "This may not be the capital of Hoenn, which is Mauville City, Rustboro has another honor to be where the headquarters of the Devon Corporation." Ash and Serena were scratching their heads but May and Wally looked like they were surprised by a sudden arrival of their idol or something.

" _The_ Devon Corporation!?" Wally shouted out. "That company makes all the stuff a trainer needs right!? I heard that it is one of the richest corporations in the whole world!" The scientist smiled,

"That's right, little boy. That is where I work among thousands of other scientists. If you like, I can show you around after I drop off this important package. And thanks again for stopping it from being stolen, it will disaster otherwise." Ash waved off the compliments,

"It's no problem. But you can tell us where the nearest Gym is. It's supposed to be here in Rustboro." Ash requested and the scientist nodded,

"We do have a Pokémon Gym here in Rustboro. It is run by Roxanne of the Rock types. Her Gym is over there." The scientist pointed over to a small yellow building that looked nothing like the gyms back in Kanto or Kalos. "And for future reference, all of our gyms look like that. It is to distinguish them from the other buildings and houses."

"Got it." Ash simply said and walked over to the Gym with his team on hand, with his friend following behind. When Ash finally opened the doors to the gym, they were awed by the decor. It was like something of a museum, centering around fossils, there was even wax models of large Pokémon fossils on the walls far above everything else.

"Hello." A woman's voice broke their stupor and everyone turned to face the one that grabbed their attention. The woman's attire was similar to a school girl's, with a pink and rock-brown color scheme. Even her hair matched her dress, brown with a large pink hairbow. "My name is Roxanne. I am the Gym Leader of the Rustboro City Pokémon Gym."

"That's great, my name is Ash." The raven-haired trainer shook Roxanne's hand, "We are here for a gym challenge. I wish to battle for the Rustboro Gym Badge." The young gym leader nodded,

"Have you registered for the Hoenn Pokémon League, so that this gym battle will most definitely count?" Ash didn't say a word and didn't need to as he took out the Hoenn-style Pokédex that showed Roxanne that Ash has indeed been added to the roster of trainers going for the Regional League. "Okay then, the battlefield is this way."

Ash and the gang followed Roxanne deep into the Gym, and both trainers were paired off on a standard Pokémon battlefield. The others were asked to watch from the stands while the referee made the signal for the Gym Battle to begin.

"Go dude, Geodude!" Ash smiled when he saw it, the very Pokémon that he had go against in his Gym Battle with a certain tall, tanned trainer. He is not going to make the same rookie decision as in Kanto.

 **{Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude is often found on mountain roads with half of its body buried in the ground so it can observe mountain travelers.}**

Geodude is a gray boulder Pokémon. It has bulging, rocky eyebrows and trapezoidal, brown eyes. Its arms are muscular with five-fingered hands. Geodude uses its arms to climb steadily up steep mountain paths. Geodude is proud of its sturdy body and will bash against others of its kind in a contest of sorts to prove whose body is harder. The longer it lives, the more chipped and worn its body becomes.

Geodude can be most often found on mountain trails and fields. It will sit still in these areas, which is why it is often mistaken for a rock. It is often stepped on, and will sometimes swing its arms in anger when this occurs. When Geodude sleeps deeply, it buries itself halfway into the ground. Once buried, it will not awaken even if someone steps on it. In the morning, Geodude rolls downhill in search of food.

"Go, Treecko!" Ash called out and so did his Hoenn Grass Starter appear, ready to experience her very first Gym Battle. "Start off with **Leech Seed**!" Ash made the first move, to give something of an advantage to cover Treecko's obvious inexperience. Yet this allowed Ash to share some of the knowledge he and Serena built back in Kalos.

Treecko chirped and shot out a sea of seeds from her mouth that had every intention to sap away Geodude's energy. "Dodge them Geodude!" Roxanne's Geodude tucked in and rolled across the battlefield to avoid the **Leech Seed** move. "Now use **Rollout**!" Geodude didn't stop rolling and rammed hard into Treecko, almost creating a shockwave in the process.

'That **Rollout** is nothing to sneeze at. Roxanne must've done extra training with this Geodude.' Ash made his internal analysis. But he had to move since Geodude had been gathering more momentum during the whole-time Ash had been thinking to himself. Thankfully, Ash can also think on his feet; and speaking of which, "Use **Quick Attack**! Aim for below Geodude!"

Treecko trusted her trainer and moved in a near-complete blur, straight at the rolling Geodude and swiped her foot to send the Rock Pokémon off the ground, and off its balance. While in the air, Geodude was helpless and panicked as a result. "Now use **Mega Drain**!" Ash called out and Treecko grew medium sized vines from her tail to grasp the airborne Geodude. "Now **Bullet Seed**!"

Treecko got an evil glint in her eyes and showered the helpless Geodude in a hail of literal seed bullets. Of course, Ash wasn't the type to rub in something like this into his opponent's face; instead, he felt a little concerned about how Roxanne is going to treat this kind of turnabout. But he will get his answer, **"Self-Destruct!"** Roxanne called out and Ash knew that it will be a disaster for Treecko.

Geodude stopped its struggling and let itself get limp, before its body started to glow bright white. Not the kind of when a Pokémon is in the process of evolving, this was **Self-Destruct**! "Get away!"

Those two words echoed throughout the room and Treecko only had the time to realize the danger that about to erupt right in front of her eyes. That was when Geodude let off a dome of bright energy that tore through Treecko's body, worse than paper in a shredder machine. All Treecko could do is to shield her eyes and Ash could only wait for the dust to clear.

On the field was Geodude, out like a light as a result of the self-knockout move that is **Self-Destruct**. But everyone then saw the shadow of a figure that was shaking violently but wasn't going to fall down. The referee made the mark, "Geodude is unable to battle! Treecko…" But that announcement was interrupted with more bright light, "…wins?"

"My Treecko, she is evolving!" Ash called out and it was true, the little Wood Gecko Pokémon was glowing and transforming. She grew to over twice her size, maybe trice. There were more leaves growing on her body and the tail was also growing. Ash's Pokédex then ringed out what Treecko has evolved into.

 **{Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon and the evolved form of Treecko. Grovyle has powerful legs which allow it to move quickly and jump with great power.}**

Grovyle is a bipedal Pokémon similar in appearance to a theropod dinosaur. It is primarily green with a red underside. There is a belt-like green stripe across its belly. Grovyle's hands have two clawed fingers, and powerful legs with bird-like feet. Its well-developed muscles make it an expert climber and allow it to leap quickly from branch to branch. Grovyle has three long leaves on its wrists, a large leaf on top of its head, and two tails that have a leafy appearance. This leafy appearance allows it to be camouflaged in the forests where it lives. These leaves are also used in its former signature move, **Leaf Blade**.

This event took everyone's breath away but the referee still needed to make the calls. "Sorry to interrupt but Gym Leader Roxanne still needs to send out her second Pokémon." Everyone turned to the young woman, already getting a Pokéball from her belt.

"So be it! Point us the way to victory, Nosepass!" Ash had only seen this Pokémon in the wild back in Kalos. His team back there even struggled against Nosepass's evolution.

 **{Nosepass, the Compass Pokémon. Nosepass has a nose that functions as an electromagnet and determines location by moving its nose about.}**

Nosepass is a blue, angular, hard bipedal Pokémon that closely resembles the Easter Island Heads. Its bright red, triangular nose is highly magnetic and slightly resembles a 3D arrow. This nose functions as an electromagnet and always points north. It has arms and legs without any visible joints and small, circular holes on the undersides. Its arms resemble compass needles. It has similar circular holes on the sides of its head. Its eyes, covered by dark, somewhat mask-like markings, have the appearance of being closed.

Nosepass cannot go near others, since it would repel them with its magnetic nose. Its magnetism is stronger in cold seasons. To protect itself when in danger, it raises its magnetism and draws iron objects to its body. This technique is also used to capture prey. Nosepass only moves a little over 3/8 of an inch each year. It lives in caves.

"Nosepass, use **Thunder Wave**!" Roxanne went for the first call and her Compass Pokémon unleashed a literal wave of thunder that soared over the rocky terrain for Grovyle.

"Dodge and use **Quick Attack**!" Ash called out and Grovyle understood the need for speed, it was also a need for proximity in this case. And the Wood Gecko Pokémon was amazed that her **Quick Attack** had practically turned her into an actual blur. But that was also when Grovyle felt a strange urge to slash Nosepass with her arms.

Grovyle decided to go for it and Ash solely saw that when the Wood Gecko Pokémon had gotten close enough to Nosepass, the leaves on Grovyle's arms glowed green and increased in size; to the shape of blades. 'That's…' "Do it! Use **Leaf Blade**!" Ash called out and Grovyle dealt massive damage to Nosepass, slashing away with her glowing green 'leaf blades'.

"Impressive performance Ash." Roxanne was both interested and at awe at the same time. And she wasn't worried about her Pokémon, which was justified when Nosepass refused to fall down; even when the **Leaf Blade** sent it spinning around the battlefield. "But you haven't seen anything yet!" Roxanne proclaimed and her Nosepass looked just as confident,

 **"Rock Throw!"** Nosepass summoned some rocks and shot them into a volley at Grovyle.

 **"Leaf Blade!"** Ash commanded and his Wood Gecko Pokémon charged right into the hail of rocks, slicing every single one that tried to stop her. And Grovyle poured in all her strength to attack Nosepass. But something went wrong and instead of Nosepass tacking damage, Grovyle felt that her body had turned to stone; she couldn't budge an inch.

"I practice a lot of things with my Rock-type Pokémon in case there were trainers who think that my gym is like a walk in the park. My Nosepass has learned to mimic the ability **Static** while simply covering his body with microscopic sparks that will activate once Nosepass is ever harmed physically." Roxanne smirked while Ash held in his panic and twitched out a grin, one that said 'I am impressed'.

"Use **Zap Cannon**!" Roxanne called out and Nosepass focused a truckload of lightning into a large sphere which shot out at a pace hard to catch up with. And Grovyle, while proud of her new form and speed, knew that she was too exhausted to continue and just took the attack. All she could think of was if Ash was still proud of her; she had no idea.

"Return Grovyle, you did great." Ash said to the Pokéball he used to send Grovyle back for now. "Come on out, Mudkip!" The adorable little Mud Fish Pokémon was excited to have been chosen by his trainer to fight Roxanne. " **Water Gun** , straight ahead!"

Mudkip shot out a small jet of water that hit Nosepass, yet the Compass Pokémon barely even budged. "You will have to show more than that Ash, use **Thunder Wave**!" Roxanne commanded and Nosepass released another wave of lighting, aimed for Mudkip.

"Okay then, Mudkip!" Ash called out for his Pokémon. Mudkip was feeling a little scared when his **Water Gun** didn't do any noticeable damage. "Use **Mud Sport** , like we practiced!" Somehow, this reassured the little Mud Fish Pokémon and gave him courage to face Nosepass and its **Thunder Wave**.

Mudkip summoned actual mud at his feet and started to bounce in it until Mudkip jumped high enough, at the right time to avoid the **Thunder Wave**. Before Mudkip landed, the Mud Fish Pokémon sprayed the bits of mud around the battlefield; he made sure not to get anyone covered in it, especially Ash. "Now go for an **Aqua Tail**!"

Using gravity from the height Mudkip has achieved through his stunt with the **Mud Sport** , Mudkip descended onto Nosepass with his rear tail covered in water. This was a move that Ash had learned how to teach to most Water type Pokémon from his years learning in Kalos. Serena even learned some of those moves for herself; but everyone will just have to see in the near future.

"Stop Mudkip with **Discharge**!" Roxanne shouted out but that was a mistake since Nosepass had been trying to get the mud off of its rocky body when it heard a command from its trainer. And the mud had prevented Nosepass from using **Discharge** , allowing Mudkip to safely land that **Aqua Tail** on the Compass Pokémon. "Fine, use **Rest**!" Roxanne shout off, not happy about the rookie mistake she made; especially with others around to see it.

Right on cue, Nosepass halted and looked like it was going to doze off. It then glowed blue with healing energy but then it woke up! 'A Chesto Berry!' Ash thought in his mind. Then it all clicked, "You are using your strongest team, the best you trained for league challengers. I got to say that I feel a little honored, Roxanne."

The female gym leader giggled and playfully stuck out her tongue, "You got me~!" Mudkip heard everything and couldn't decide between feeling cheated or praised by all this. But the Mud Fish Pokémon kept his focus on Nosepass, all healed and ready to battle at 100% again.

"Now, take this!" Roxanne shouted while her Nosepass used another **Rock Throw** attack. But Ash didn't say a word, not after seeing the look in Mudkip's eyes. He could only trust his little Pokémon when Mudkip caught the one rock that came near to hitting him. That was when Mudkip glowed brightly and morphed into something much bigger. (1)

"This is one match for the record books, two evolutions in just one battle!?" Ash grinned, showing that he was more amused than anything about this particular example of a Gym Battle. He simply took out his Pokédex once again,

 **{Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Marshtomp is the evolved form of Mudkip. It is able to move and swim more quickly through mud than through water.}**

Marshtomp is an amphibious bipedal Pokémon. Its body is primarily light-blue with a lighter shade of blue for its underside and an orange belly. Marshtomp's head has an angular black fin, orange eyes, and orange gills on the ends of both cheeks. It has long arms with three-fingered hands. Its feet have three small toes, and it has two black fins for tails. This Pokémon has a thin, sticky film enveloping its body that enables it to live on land. Its body weakens if its skin dries out, so it plays in the mud on beaches when the tide is low to replenish fluids. It is capable of moving faster through mud than water. With its sturdy legs, it has good footing in mud that allows it to overwhelm struggling opponents. As its former signature move, **Muddy Water** is another special capability of this Pokémon. Marshtomp lives in swamps and other wetlands.

Mudkip, now Marshtomp, felt excited about evolving. He felt power surging, to the point that Marshtomp easily crushed the rock in his hands. Now the Mud Fish Pokémon can finally fight a lot like his 'sister' Grovyle and Ash's Steel type Pokémon. The thought of it made Marshtomp more excited to fight than before.

"Ash is so lucky to have two of his Pokémon to evolve! Do you think that our Pokémon will evolve? Our Torchic, I mean." May was overly excited until she felt like she was just bugging Serena. Thankfully, Ash's girlfriend was a lot more patient than she lets on.

"I am sure. All we can do is give our Torchic all the time both of them need to evolve. Then they will be bigger and stronger." Serena responded and noticed that May suddenly felt branched out, "What are you thinking, May?"

"Nothing!" May said with a sheepish look, hiding a sweat drop down the back of her head. But she really was imagining Torchic to be as tall as a tree and slightly jacked (2). May hoped that Pokémon evolution wasn't going to be that lubricous.

"Marshtomp, another **Aqua Tail**!" Ash's voice got everyone's attention back to the fight. And a good thing too because Marshtomp's new form had made him twice as fast than when he was a Mudkip; the audience nearly missed Marshtomp coming with an **Aqua Tail** going in for the dealing blow.

 **"Rock Throw!"** Roxanne called out the only attack that will do any damage. Marshtomp is now a duel Water and Ground type; he is now immune to not only **Thunder Wave** but also **Zap Cannon** and **Discharge**. All Nosepass could do now to attack, is to summon yet another volley of rocks.

Yet it was futile since Marshtomp barely felt anything with the **Rock Throw** and landed the **Aqua Tail** attack. This one was much more powerful, strong enough to be felt on the battlefield when Nosepass was collided with the attack. And this time, the Compass Pokémon felt to its side, not even twitching.

"Nosepass is unable to battle! Marshtomp wins!" The referee announced and the crowd cheered for such a great battle but both Ash and Serena knew better that it is not over yet. "Now will the Gym Leader take out their final Pokémon?"

This confused May and Wally. "I…I thought that when Ash defeated both of Roxanne's Pokémon, the battle was over and he won…" Wally was getting nervous until Serena calmed him down.

"I was surprised like you when I watched this happen back in my home region's Rock-type Gym, but Ash has got it." Serena turned to face Ash and everyone saw that the trainer had kept his focus, not even raising an eyebrow to this development. "He never goes anywhere without a full party on hand, something that he somehow managed to get into the habit too." Serena added a little more trivia and did a playful raspberry.

"Okay Ash, here is my pride and joy. Go and roar like in times of old, Aerodactyl!"

 **{Aerodactyl, the Fossil Pokémon. An ancient Flying-type, it is equipped with sharp saw-like teeth.}**

Aerodactyl is a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon with large, membranous wings. It has sharply pointed ears and a fierce expression with intense eyes. Its snout is ridged, with a gaping mouth and strong lower jaw full of serrated fangs. Its body is covered in light violet-gray skin with violet wings. Aerodactyl's wings consist of a membrane running from the side of the body to the tip of an elongated finger. The clawed hands at the bend of each wing allow it to grasp objects. A hump-like ridge grows from its back and it has a strong, arrow-tipped tail. Its talon-like feet are capable of scooping up and tightly clutching its prey in flight.

Due to the sharp appearance of Aerodactyl's fangs, it was originally thought to be exclusively a carnivore. Its serrated fangs and ferocious attitude are nevertheless very imposing, and it is said to be capable of effortlessly ripping out enemies' throats. With its impressive wings, Aerodactyl fearlessly soars high in the skies, freely letting out its high-pitched cries. When at rest it enjoys the safety and seclusion of the mountains where it likes to nest. Aerodactyl is extant using Fossil revitalization, but is considered extinct in the wild.

But there was this one little detail that was somewhat hidden and yet it stuck out rather painfully to Ash's eyes. It was a spherical stone that had the toothpaste pattern with the color scheme of dark-purple and charcoal black.

"Aerodactyl, go for a **Scary Face** and a **Crunch** attack!" Roxanne called out and her giant, flying Pokémon acted accordingly. Aerodactyl caused Marshtomp to lose a lot of speed and couldn't move out of the way for a mean **Crunch** on the shoulder. Yet in its act to cause damage to Marshtomp, Aerodactyl didn't notice that the Mud Fish Pokémon was glowing slightly white.

"Let loose!" Ash called out and his Marshtomp gave out a roar while letting out a white blast into all directions, strong enough to let loose Aerodactyl from the **Crunch** attacks. "Since it is risky to get in close, use **Water Pulse**!" Marshtomp sent forth a vortex of water from a safe distance,

"Dodge it and use **Ancient Power**!" Roxanne shouted and her Aerodactyl evaded the **Water Pulse** and sent a hail of glowing rocks towards Marshtomp.

"Repel them with **Aqua Tail**!" Ash called out and Marshtomp reacted to the **Ancient Power** , successfully sent each of them flying back at Aerodactyl. Even the fastest Rock-type Pokémon recorded couldn't have dodged those. "Now another **Water Pulse**!" This time, Marshtomp scored another hit with **Water Pulse**.

"Time to make things interesting, use **Roar**!" Roxanne commanded and Aerodactyl shook off the water to let off a fierce roar that not only startled Marshtomp, but also send him back into the Pokéball. And another one of Ash's Pokéballs opened at random, to reveal his Mawile!

While everyone was admiring the Deceiver Pokémon on her beauty, Ash and Serena felt like their hearts were going to shut down. They seriously thought of the chance for Roar to cause Yveltal to be sent out instead; that will cause a lot of controversy for Ash. Too bad that there was no other place to put the Destruction Pokémon because even the Pokémon Professors won't keep quiet about this.

In the stands, May and Wally had seen this Pokémon for the first time. And the former thought that it was cute. Serena just warned her that May's comment is exactly how Mawile be very dangerous. Taking into consideration, May took out her Pokédex and scanned Ash's Pokémon.

 **{Mawile, the Deceiver Pokémon. Mawile has jaw-like appendages at the ends of its steel horns. It deceives any opponent who lowers its guard with its hypnotic expression, then quickly spins around to bite them.}**

"Okay Mawile, time to pick up the pace. Use **Taunt** and next, **Sucker Punch**!" Ash called out and after Mawile made a mocking face at Aerodactyl, the Deceiving Pokémon rushed in a black blur, with a punch that sent the Fossil Pokémon straight to the ground.

"Pretty nice tactics and it looks like using **Roar** was my undoing." Roxanne commented. "Now Aerodactyl, use **Earthquake**!" The Fossil Pokémon got back up on its feet, which it used to shake the field hard for the sake of using **Earthquake**. But Ash still had plans up his sleeve,

"Jump and use **Play Rough**!" Mawile avoided the shaking ground and looked down onto Aerodactyl with an evil glint in her eyes. And Aerodactyl felt dread running throughout, and that was justified when Mawile started to punch and kick her opponent in a 'controlled frenzy'. But that was when Aerodactyl had gotten so angry that it practically sent Mawile off on its own; not that made any difference that Mawile has been doing most of the damage in this matchup.

" **Take Down!"** Aerodactyl roared and charged with its body covered in white energy, the kind that promises heavy hits as well as some double-edge damage.

" **Iron Head!"** Mawile also roared during her charge, with the forehead shining of polished steel.

When both Pokémon meet, it was like a sonic boom had been sent off inside the gym. And then the two Pokémon landed back on the field, with Mawile going getting a smidge on her forehead while Aerodactyl was having a killer headache. The Deceiver Pokémon grinned in victory at her opponent who could only growl if it wasn't dizzy too.

"I guess that it is time, Ash." Roxanne shattered the uneasiness of the atmosphere when she pulled a teacher's baton out of nowhere (make a wild guess :)!). But what got Ash's attention was the jewel on the end of the handle, he knew that stone. "Keystone! Respond to my wishes to teach! Reach what lies beyond the limits! Mega Evolution!"

 **{This Pokémon has achieved its Mega Evolution. It retains its Rock and Flying type. It now has the ability Tough Claws, powering up any attacks that cause contact damage.}**

When Aerodactyl Mega Evolves, its body begins to turn to stone, which some researchers claim is its original appearance before fossilization. It grows larger in size and sprouts jagged black spikes all over its body. There are five spikes at the wrist joint of each wing, replacing its hands. Three small spikes grow along the tail, and the spine on its back has become large and stony. The rear talons of the feet have also turned black. Its chin and ears are each decorated with a large spike, with rocky plates marking its eyebrows and the corners of its jaw. Similar stone ornaments are present on its chest on its torso: two small marks flanking a longer mark. Its eyes have changed to a dark green color.

"Now use **Fire Fang**!" Aerodactyl charged in with its teeth covered in red-hot flames and chomped on Mawile with more strength and speed than before. And while the **Fire Fang** was actually hurting Mawile, both she and her trainer has been 'here' before.

"Get it off with **Metal Burst**!" Mawile glowed a silvery-white before Mega Aerodactyl roared as its face was assaulted by countless metal fragments. "Now blow it away with **Fairy Wind**!" Mawile then spun and created a tornado that has pink speckles along the winds that blew Mega Aerodactyl further away, literally.

Of course, Roxanne noticed that it was now time. "Aerodactyl, forget **Roar** and use **Roost**!" Mega Aerodactyl smirked, landed on the ground while getting comfy and was almost fully healed.

"I guess that this will take all day…" Ash muttered before, "Mawile! It is time to go all out!" Ash proclaimed while shifting his sleeve, to reveal the Keystone that he was given ages ago, to learn and understand Mega Evolution at his own pace. And Mawile gleefully revealed her own Mega Stone, which had the color scheme of black and yellow. "Keystone! I wish to fight with power no longer contained! Mega Evolve!"

Mawile cried out as she felt the pleasurable sensation of transforming into her Mega Evolved form. And this one amazed everyone, especially those in the stands. While Serena had seen this before, she never gets tired of witnessing the process of Mega Evolution. And May was too awe-stricken to even lift her Pokédex so Wally did it instead, albeit little better than May.

 **{This Pokémon has undergone its Mega Evolution. It retains its Steel and Fairy typing. It now has the ability Huge Power, which doubles its current Attack stat.}**

Mega Mawile has a second set of jaws protruding from the back of its head, and both sets now have a spiky tuft of hair. It also seems to be able to control each jaw independently of each other. The ear-like extensions on its head are longer and have tips with two points. The fur on its legs is now magenta, and it now has longer fur on its arms with magenta markings around its wrists.

"Now **Crunch**!" Ash called out and his Mega Mawile moved in even faster than ever and used both of her giant chompers to sink those teeth into Mega Aerodactyl's rocky skin. And the power of the **Huge Power** ability came into play when everyone heard cracking of stone and the banshee-like screams that shook their bones.

"Get it off with **Fire Fang**!" Roxanne almost panicked, as if she was feeling the same mood as her Pokémon. But when Mega Aerodactyl tried to bite down on Mawile again, its teeth stung bad; it was like the Fossil Pokémon tried to bite down on steel!

"Sorry about that, Mawile has a 'healthy' habit of using **Iron Defense** when close enough to be bitten~!" Ash said in ma childish tone, simply to make fun out of this situation. Hey, even experts are allowed to have a little fun. "So, try again, because my Mawile can do this all day."

"Aerodactyl, shake Mawile off with everything you have!" Roxanne responded and all Mega Aerodactyl could do was shake and shake, with Mega Mawile clamped on as strong as ever. That is until,

"Let go!" Ash finally spoke and Mega Mawile did as instructed, finally letting loose of the vice grip on Mega Aerodactyl. **"Iron Head Punch!"** Ash screamed, as if his lungs were on fire. Far above, Mega Mawile heard it loud and clear. She let out a roar herself and Mega Mawile descended with the speeds of a meteor, head first while hardened to the point of actual steel.

"Good show. Shows off everything that made you a legend among trainers back in your Kalos and soon, this Hoenn." Roxanne said while holding a tray that held the badge of the Rustboro City Gym; the Stone Badge.

The Stone Badge was shaped like a rectangle with two of its corners more emphasized than the others. "Congratulations, young trainer. This marks the first step in a long and far journey here in Hoenn. Good luck!" Ash grinned as he simply took the Gym Badge and placed it in a Badge Case that he had purchases days ago. He then joined the gang as they waved goodbye to Roxanne.

XXXXX

"That was so cool, Ash!" Wally was once again the little fireball from when Ash spared and tied with Brandon back in Petalburg. "Do you think that I can face against a Mega Evolved Pokémon too!?" That was when Ash halted Wally in his tracks, with a hand on his shoulder,

"First off, you need to calm down or you will get a heartache." Ash said and Wally nodded, feeling his chest get a little tighter. "Second, I will doubt it. Roxanne told me before we left the Gym that she reserves her Aerodactyl and has Mega Evolution battles only for those trainers she deems worthy."

"Oh." Wally only had to say so little to mean so much on how disappointed he felt. Then Ash placed his hand on Wally's head, slightly ruffling it up.

"Come on Wally. If you keep frowning then your face is going to freeze up that way." Ash made a smirk and made Wally playfully struggle to stop the former from moving his hair around. Finally, after a few moments, Wally started to laugh and smile. "That's better. And don't let something like this down, I am sure that you will be a trainer one day to challenge Roxanne like I did. I am not a trainer that started out as simple as all my friends have. Sometimes I wish to be a lot like you, without a lot to think about and more space to have fun."

Wally didn't lose his smile, he knew that Ash was being honest. "Okay Ash. And thanks." Ash once again ruffled Wally's hair but the little boy won't have it any other way, not from the trainer that could be one day, Wally's big brother.

"No problem. So how about we check out Route 116, shall we?" And the gang did, and added some new Pokémon to their Pokédexes.

 **{Nincada, the Trainee Pokémon. Nincada lives most of its life inside the earth and uses its sharp claws to tap into tree roots extracting nutrients and moisture.}**

Nincada is a small, whitish, insectoid Pokémon. It has a pointed snout, a thin stripe that dips in a V-shaped pattern between its eyes, and two whisker-like antennae on its face. Its eyes are black with green iris-like rings inside. As it is virtually blind, it uses its antennae to sense its surroundings. On its back is a pair of small, green wings. Its hind legs are white, but the forelegs are brown and have sharp claws. The claws are used to carve the roots of tree and absorb moisture and nutrients. Nincada builds underground nests at the roots of trees. It does not like sunlight, so it avoids it.

Ash decided that since he had his own share of encounters with this kind of Pokémon back in Kalos, Wally deserves to train a Nincada himself. Especially when Wally saw that Nincada is capable of evolving into two separate Pokémon, via a rather 'unique' method of evolution paired with a common one. It made him feel excited

Meanwhile, the girls encountered a pair of new Pokémon themselves on this Route.

 **{Whismur, the Whisper Pokémon. Whismur can become so startled by the sound of its own crying, that it will continue to cry until finally falling asleep from exhaustion.}**

Whismur is mauve, bipedal Pokémon with a spherical body. Its eyes are black and shaped like plus signs, and it has a simple, wide mouth. Two small openings on top of its head act as its ears. Covering its ears are long, yellow-tipped flaps resembling rabbit ears. It has stubby arms and yellow-tipped feet that lack toes. Above its small, plug-like tail is a yellow, crescent marking. There is a hole in the tip of its tail.

Whismur's murmurs are barely audible, but when it senses danger, it lets out an ear-splitting cry. Startled by its own cries, it will cry louder. When it finally stops crying, it will fall asleep from exhaustion. Because it breathes through its ear canals, it can cry continually. However, it will stop crying if its ear covers are shut. Whismur lives in caves.

And,

 **{Skitty, the Kitten Pokémon. Skitty will get completely caught up in pursuing any moving objects that catches its eye.}**

Skitty is a pink, feline Pokémon with a stumpy body and four short legs. On its face is a cream-colored, crescent-shaped marking. It has slit-like eyes and tufted ears with purple interiors. Its slender tail has a bulky pink section at the end, terminated by three pin-like structures with yellow ball-like tips. In battle, its tail puffs out, and threatens opponents with a sharp growl.

It is fascinated by moving objects, and chases them. It is known to chase its own tail and become dizzy from it. Although it can be difficult to earn its trust, it is very popular due to its adorable looks and behavior. It can use the moves of other Pokémon through the use of **Assist** , its former signature move. It lives in holes in trees in forests.

It was a tough choice between the two for Serena but she chose Skitty for the potential this Pokémon species has for her battle style and for showing off Pokémon beauty. And May went with Whismur because she thought that the Whisper Pokémon was cuter and more of a sweet heart compared to the roughneck that was a Skitty.

But all that pleasurable playing time was interrupted when someone breezed by the gang, followed by a cry for aid, "Help me! My darling Peeko has been kidnapped!" An old man arrived, almost out of breath and was pointing towards a cavern further up the route. "He went into the caves, with my Peeko! Please help me!" While most of the gang were trying to calm the old man down; he was at the age that it is easy to have a heart attack.

"It's you again, from the forest." Ash spoke in a low tone that only Pikachu heard. "What is that you want to grab my attention so badly? Just who are you?"

End of Chapter 4

 ***Thanks! ***

 **1\. While not necessary from the mainstream Anime, this was from a short made about the release of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. It was when the female player was battling Roxanne with her Mudkip, against the latter's Nosepass. After stopping one of the rocks from Rock Throw, that Mudkip also evolved into Marshtomp.**

 **2\. I couldn't resist pulling this from the Anime. Sorry!**

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Grovyle (Female), Marshtomp (Male), Ralts (Male) and Taillow (Female).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (?) (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), Torchic (Male), Ralts (Female) and Skitty (Male).**

 **May – Torchic (Female), Marill (Male), Slakoth (Female) and Whismur (Female).**

 **Wally – Nincada (Male) and Ralts (Male) (Not caught as of yet)**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Corphish (Male), and Dustox (Male).**

 **Serena – Shroomish (Female) and Beautify (Female).**


	5. Mr Briney and Brawly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn

Mr. Briney and Brawly

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn;_

" _Help me! My darling Peeko has been kidnapped!" An old man ran after a blur that zoomed past the gang and entered the cavern. "Please help me!" While most of the gang were trying to calm the old man down; he was at the age that it is easy to have a heart attack._

 _"It's you again, from the forest." Ash spoke in a low tone that only Pikachu heard. "What is that you want to grab my attention so badly? Just who are you?"_

"Alone? But Ash…" Wally tried to ask while his new friend, now mentor and idol, just told him and the others to leave it all to him. This was silenced when the raven-haired trainer raised his hand.

"Sorry guys but I've this feeling that the thief doesn't want all of us to come. When I do get into trouble, I am trusting you to come to my rescue, okay?" Ash tried to explain and he did so by pulling off a statement of trust in his new friends. And both May and Wally fell for it, with their faces becoming entirely red.

"Of course! Good luck!" While the two kids stayed behind, Serena was only amused by Ash's harmless little manipulation of their naivety. She waved as Ash entered the cave, which was filled to the brim with only Whismur.

As Ash made his way around the sleeping Pokémon, he came across the thief at a dead end. There were large boulders completing blocking the way to the other exit of the cave. That was also where the 'thief' was waiting, while trying to keep the Wingull quiet the whole time.

"Took you long enough." The thief said, with the same voice as the trainer from the woods. "I was getting a little tired of keeping this squawker from giving me even more trouble. I have gone through enough already just to meet you again."

"Get the point." Ash responded with hostility while Pikachu returned with his cheeks sparkling with raw lighting. The trainer giggled while finally releasing Peeko, the Wingull went to Ash since it could tell who was going to protect her. "Why do you want to talk to me so bad that you resorted to kidnapping and stealing? Are you a thief, who stole also those Pokémon from the forest?"

"Those were just pawns supplied by the 'company'. I have plenty of much stronger Pokémon ready to use." The trainer responded. "But that is not why I am here, it is too soon to go against you at full strength." Ash gave the trainer the look that said, 'out with it already'.

"I am here to tell you that there has been a mistake made." The figure said, while clearly not bothering to cloak her voice. "It is not you or your mate arriving here. It is a mistake that will lead to a disaster, of which it cannot be prevented."

"Then what do you want me to do? I have no idea what the problem is here." Ash spoke with a tone that left no room for vagueness.

"I want you to find out what the mistake is, at your own pace. Only then will you be ready to save the ones that matter most once it happens." The figure answered, with even more riddles. "Once…Armageddon happens…" Ash realized that he had let his guard down and couldn't stop himself or Pikachu from falling to the ground, out like lights. With the words of 'Armageddon' echoing among the rocky walls.

XXXXX

"Here we are! Dewford Town!" Mr. Briney shouted from the helm and everyone quickly boarded off. "Once again, thank you for saving my darling Peeko! If you need another ride, let me know!"

"Thank you Mr. Briney. We won't be here for long." Ash responded. "All we need to do is deliver this letter and check out the Gym here." The old sailor nodded. Apparently, the gang was asked by the scientist from the forest to come to the company he works at; the Devon Corporation.

They then met the president of the company, Mr. Stone. He thanked Ash and the gang for getting out of their way to such a little deed of big importance. Mr. Stone asked of another, simply favor. To bring a letter to a trainer named Steven, who supposedly is at Granite Cave, located just north of Dewford Town.

Mr. Briney waved them good luck as the gang set off to find the cave. And the trip wasn't long at all; a simple stroll along the coast until they saw the entrance. Inside, they were greeted by a variety of Pokémon such as;

 **{Zubat, the Bat Pokémon. Zubat remains quietly unmoving in a dark spot during the bright daylight hours. It does so because prolonged exposure to the sun causes its body to become slightly burned.}**

Zubat is a blue, bat-like Pokémon. While it lacks eyes, it has pointed ears with purple insides and a mouth with four pointed teeth. There are two teeth on both the upper and lower jaws, and a male will have larger fangs than the female. It has purple wing membranes support by two, elongated fingers, and two long, thin, tails.

Zubat lives in abundance in caves. It has evolved to have neither eyes nor nostrils, instead navigating through dark environments with echolocation. During the daytime, Zubat sleeps hanging upside down in caves, forests, or under the eaves of old buildings, avoiding sunlight at all costs. Daylight causes Zubat to become unhealthy, and prolonged exposure can even burn its skin. However, captured and trained Zubat have been recorded as being much more tenacious in the daytime, even when directly exposed to sunbeams.

May adored this one and caught one for herself,

 **{Abra, the Psi Pokémon. When Abra senses an imminent attack, it escapes by teleporting.}**

Abra is a bipedal Pokémon that is primarily yellow. Its face is kite-shaped, with a small, pale yellow snout and two short, pointed ears with pale yellow interiors. Its wide eyes are normally closed. Abra's body is segmented with black skin is visible between its joints and along its neck. It has two brown, pauldron-shaped extensions on its shoulders, as well as a brown, fauld-like piece around its chest. It has three fingers and toes, with its fingers considerably shorter than its toes. Its tail is thick and long, with a brown band located near the tip.

Abra can sense danger by reading minds. When it does, it teleports itself to a safe location so quickly that it creates the illusion of having made copies of itself. By hypnotizing itself, Abra is able to teleport or use any of its other extrasensory abilities at any time. Due to the strain of its telepathic powers, however, Abra sleeps 18 hours each day. If it fails to rest long enough, it will become unable to use its powers. Abra lives in urban areas, but has been observed to teleport to a different location once per hour.

Meanwhile, Wally had a field day in that cave and caught each of these two;

 **{Sableye, the Darkness Pokémon. Living in caves, Sableye digs up gems with its sharp claws, then devours them.}**

Sableye is a bipedal Pokémon with a dark purple body, armed with sharp teeth and claws. It has pale blue, gemstone-like eyes, which allow it to see in low light and sparkle in the dark. It also has a red gemstone on its chest, and its back has a blue and green gemstone as well as another red one. These gem-like eyes and adornments on its body are caused by its diet, which consists of rocks and raw gemstones. It also targets Carbink as prey, though they are usually taken by Gabite before Sableye can reach them. It is feared by people, since it is said to steal a person's soul if they look into its eyes. It is nocturnal and is rarely seen. It lives in caves.

And,

 **{Aron, the Iron Armor Pokémon. Aron has an impressive defense power and eats iron ore in order to build up the metal in its body.}**

Aron is a quadruped Pokémon with four stubby legs and a large round head. Its body is black with plates of gray armor covering its head, back, and legs. Throughout its body are small openings in the armor. There are six openings on its head, with the largest two being openings for its pale blue eyes, and one opening on either side of the spike on its back. A single, blunt spike protrudes from its back.

Aron feeds on iron ore that it digs from mountains. It uses this ore to make its body. Sometimes hunger will drive it to descend from the mountains to eat bridges and rails, which makes it a pest. It makes a new suit of armor after evolving, while its old discarded armor is salvaged for making iron products. With one all-out charge, it can demolish even a heavy dump truck. It lives on mountains.

Finally, one that Wally plans to train in the near future,

 **{Makuhita, the Guts Pokémon. Makuhita never gives up, always getting back on its feet no matter how many times it's knocked over. Each time rising to its feet builds up energy in its body.}**

The Makuhita is a bipedal Pokémon with a bulky build. Most of its body is yellow, but it has a black marking on its chest that extends around its neck. Its round hands resemble black boxing gloves, but its feet are yellow with two visible toes. On its cheeks are red, ring-shaped markings, and it has slit-like eyes. On top of its head is a knot, which causes it to resemble a punching bag.

Makuhita is very gutsy and never gives up, no matter how many times it is knocked down. Energy is built into its body each time it rises back up. Broken trees often surround its nest, because it trains by slamming into them. This Pokémon eats lots of food and gets plenty of sleep. Its rigorous training and lifestyle give it a sturdy body able to withstand any attack. It is found living and training in mountainous areas.

Serena decided to skip this one. She said that there are plenty of other Pokémon to encounter that might grab her attention. Nevertheless, it was soon time to get back to finding Steven. But they didn't find the trainer named Steven, but an entire room closed off due to a long line of people dressed as archeologists. When asked about the hold up, "There is this large mural inside this cave that each of us are going to wait all day to see. Try much later."

Ash and the gang tried to search the rest of the cave but found no one named Steven. It was time to put the search on hold because there was no line at the Gym too. Perhaps it _will_ be best to try the cave again after a good long Gym Battle.

XXXXX

The next day, after several hours of training,

"Hello trainers!" The gang was greeted, right when Ash opened the doors to the Dewford Gym. "Are you here to challenge me?" Ash didn't even sport a grin,

"Then you must be Brawly, the Dewford Gym Leader." The trainer with the raven-hair and the Pikachu on his shoulders spoke and the large-than-life man laughed hardly.

"Why yes! My name is Brawly!" He was a young adult, around twenty years, with the build and appearance of a typical male surfer. He had slightly-dark blue hair in a wild, spikey look with shorts that matched the color; the front of his hair was held back by a pair of stylized goggles. He also had a matching t-shirt, fingerless gloves and shoe-sandals. "I specialize in Fighting type Pokémon! So, which of you are going to battle me?"

Later,

"The Gym Battle between the Gym Leader of Dewford, Brawly, and the challenger of the day will not get under way! Will both trainers please release your first Pokémon?" The referee made his announcement, trying his best to ignore the cheerleaders calling for Brawley to 'crush the newb'.

Brawley himself never really cared whatever or not Ash was experienced or not, there is still the challenge to get started. "Go and show your power! Machop!"

 **{Machop, the Superpower Pokémon. Machop have muscles that never tire no matter how much they exercise. Machop have enough strength to throw 100 average sized adults.}**

Machop is a humanoid, bipedal Pokémon that has gray skin. There are three brown ridges on top of its head, and it has large red eyes and relatively flat face. Its chest has three, thin, rib-like stripes on either side. Its feet appear to have no toes, while its hands have five fingers. It has a short, stubby tail. Machop's entire body is covered with muscles that will never tire or cramp. With these muscles, it can lift many times its own body weight. It spends its time and energy practicing all different forms of martial arts and trying to improve its abilities. Machop lives in the mountains.

"I held you back buddy because of bad memories. Not now and never again, go Pikachu!" Ash proclaimed with passion which was reflected off of Pikachu, finally sent out. This only caused more mutters and not-so silent jabs at the challenger side.

"If you have made your choice of first Pokémon, it is time! Let the Gym Battle of Dewford Town, begin!" The referee made the motion and the arm stance to go with it. And this time, Ash let the Gym Leader make the first move.

"Alright Machop, start with **Focus Energy**!" Brawly called out and the little Superpower Pokémon calmed itself and glowed a little for a split second. "Now go for a **Karate Chop**!" Ash understood Brawly's decision to use **Focus Energy** first,

"Stop Machop with **Quick Attack**!" Pikachu went off like a rocket and hit Machop just as hard, sending the little Fighting type into the opposite wall under a second. This caused silence to fill the battle room, with the occasional cricket chirp. And the ice was broken when Machop barely got out of the imprint that it made in the wall; Ash noticed some bits of a **Sitrus Berry** on its cheeks.

"It seems that this Machop was actually trained, Pikachu." Ash said to his partner who nodded. "Otherwise it would have fainted already." It sounded arrogant, yet also justified at the same time. "Now use **Thunder Wave** and take five for now." Pikachu didn't even budge from his spot in order to spread the harmless lightning that successfully induced paralysis on Machop; the little Pokémon couldn't even stop Pikachu from hustling back to Ash's shoulder. "Now go, Ralts!"

This was actually a good step-up, rather one that hasn't be used very often. Everyone still couldn't believe what happened, especially Machop. "If you are not calling any shots, Brawly, then we will. **Lucky Chant**!"

Ralts let out his adorable cry but to activate a white aura that covered himself and Ash's Pokéballs, still on his belt. This was a very helpful move considering the circumstances; **Lucky Chant** prevents the user or any Pokémon in the same party from suffering damage from Critical Hits.

Now Ash chose to see out Ralts to use **Lucky Chant** was because Machop used **Focus Energy** , which increases the chance of dealing a Critical Hit; **Karate Chop** benefited from this move because the attack had its own increase Critical Hit ratio. Now all that won't make any difference.

"You are definitely not a _newb_ , Ash." Brawly said with a tone of respect towards his opponent while projecting slight annoyance to his cheerleaders. They had the dignity to look ashamed and wished to take back their words. "But the battle's just begun! Machop, use **Seismic Toss**!"

Fighting the paralysis, Machop charged towards Ralts and grasped the Feeling Pokémon. Machop then jumped in the air with Ralts still in toll, slamming the latter into the battlefield. But instead of dealing damage, Machop found itself holding nothing and eating the dirt; Ralts had escaped with **Teleport**.

"Try again Brawly." Ash had a victorious smirk on his lips, "Ralts, use **Disarming Voice**!" Ralts cried out and sent a ring of pink hearts that were sure to deal a lot of damage to Machop. And the Superpower Pokémon sure did, feeling the super-effective damage all over its little body.

"Machop, use **Revenge**!" Brawly cried out and Machop practically roared while glowing a solid red. And Ralts was thankful for his Psychic and Fairy typing, allowing him to take such a powerful hit. Still, Ash never let his grin up,

"I thought so. It is **Guts**." The raven-haired trainer spoke, which grabbed everyone's attention. "That was why I asked Pikachu to use **Thunder Wave** on your Machop…" Ash started, leaving off to rub Pikachu under the chin in the way the little mouse Pokémon loves it. "And this confirms it. The paralysis is allowing **Guts** to increase your Machop's strength. Am I off anywhere?"

Brawly hollered off a jolly laughter, "You sure are a trainer I never met before." The tone also met that Ash was right on the money. "But are you still going to fight?"

"Just make sure that you have a strong stomach." Ash answered, "Ralts use **Draining Kiss**!" That was indeed a sight for disgust, for a male Pokémon to be kissed on the cheek by another male (I try my best not to hold anything against homosexuality, honest!). Still, Machop's energy was removed while Ralts healed.

"Use **Revenge**!" Brawly called out but the paralysis finally caught up with Machop and the little Pokémon couldn't budge. And eventually, the Superpower Pokémon fainted when the **Draining Kiss** sapped what was left to sip.

"Machop is unable to battle! Ralts wins!" The referee wanted to get this over with just as bad as everyone. "Now will the Gym Leader please send out his next Pokémon?" Brawly had just the right one to send out,

"Come and add some heavy weight into the mix!" Ash and the gang recognized that Makuhita to be similar to the wild ones in the Granite Cave. "Go and use **Fake Out**!" Brawly called out and Makuhita charged in with a blur, to slam both of its hands into Ralts; this move always lands a hit and for the target to flinch, unless that effect is blocked by an Ability.

And yet Makuhita was startled when it attacked nothing but air; it was so bad that the little Guts Pokémon feel onto the ground. "Ralts, use **Confusion**!" Ash called out and Makuhita felt lightheaded, before being sent high into the air while covered in a pink aura. The small Fighting type only saw a glimpse of its opponent before it fell to the ground.

"Get up Makuhita!" Brawly called to his Pokémon. And when it did, **"Whirlwind!"** Makuhita took in a deep breath in order to literally blow Ralts away, in the manner of sending the target back into his Pokéball and causing another to come out at random. But Ash couldn't let something like that happen; it already came close just recently.

" **Teleport** and use **Disarming Voice**!" Ash shouted and Ralts was able to vanish, appearing behind Makuhita, ready to land another super-effective hit on the Guts Pokémon. But the cubby little Fighting type was faster than it looks,

"Stop Ralts with **Force Palm**!" Brawly called out and Ralts was stopped hard in the stomach. "Now **Arm Thrust**!" Both of Makuhita's hands glowed white and were let loose on Ralts in a frenzy of palm strikes. Even with Ralt's double resistance to the Fighting type move, this was not giving him mercy.

Ralts felt hurt, terribly, and cried out when it was too much to bear, but not just from the pain. It was the rush of energy that Ralts knew it as the sign that it was time, to evolve. And Ralts soon matured, like from an infant to a toddler and then to a preteen. And Ash had the look of a proud parent, watching their kids grow, all the while of using his Pokédex.

 **{Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon and the evolved form of Ralts. Kirlia uses the horns on its head to amplify its Psychic powers, and when this occurs reality becomes warped, and future events can be seen.}**

Kirlia is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that appears to be wearing a tutu. Most of its body is white, and there are three ruffles on each hip. Beneath the ruffles, it has skinny green legs with pointed feet. Its arms are also thin with two digits each. It has green hair that covers most of its face and reaches its shoulders on either side, resembling two ponytails. Large, red eyes are visible on either side of the hair that covers its face. On each side of its head is a flat, red horn that resembles a hairpin.

Kirlia's horns are used to amplify its psychokinetic power and distort the air around it. The distortion in the air causes scenery mirages and can cause a rip in dimensions. This ability also allows this Pokémon to see into the future. It enjoys dancing on sunny mornings, and grows beautiful when exposed to a Trainer with positive emotions. Kirlia inhabits urban areas.

Yet, before Ash could say a word to his new Pokémon, Kirlia charged for the startled Makuhita, who had halted the use of **Arm Thrust**. Makuhita was met in the stomach and everyone saw something come out of both Pokémon, meeting and then splitting back into both Makuhita and Kirlia. Now Kirlia looked a little better and Makuhita was the direct opposite.

"That was **Pain Split**!" Ash shouted, feeling genuinely shocked. "You learned that on your own! I told you, Ralts, that you had great promise as a Pokémon!" Kirlia immediately lost his focused-on-the-battle look and gained a big blush from the praise. Meanwhile, Wally and May were confused on what happened and what did Ash mean by **'Pain Split'**.

"I rarely see this movie but it can be a very helpful one if used right." Serena spoke up, gaining the kid's attention. " **Pain Split** forces the target to 'share the pain with the user'. In more battle terms, the move takes the current health of both Pokémon and splits it evenly among them."

"Now Kirlia, use **Confusion** again!" Ash called out and yet he received a surprise to remember when not only Makuhita glowed of a pink aura, so did Kirlia. 'That's not **Confusion**! That's…' "Belay that order and use **Psychic**!" Ash shouted as loud as he could and Kirlia didn't disappoint.

Makuhita felt like staring at the world in the face, helpless and outmatched, right before Kirlia sent enough psychic force to crush a truck at the Guts Pokémon. Makuhita never stood a chance. "Makuhita is unable to battle! Kirlia wins!" The referee announced and was about to call the match right there and now, but he was informed of a change of pace prior. "Stayed toned everyone, while the Gym Leader reveals his final Pokémon!"

Brawly took in a deep breath and readied himself for this, taking out a certain Pokéball of a separate color scheme but comparable to the standard catching tool; simply, the red and white are replaced with green and yellow, respectably. "Fighter of the forest, come forth!" Ash had only seen this once and he was quite fond of battling one of these again; which was why he scanned it anyways,

 **{Heracross, the Single Horn Pokémon. Though gentle and docile, Heracross possesses great strength and power. Their favorite food is the fresh sap of leafy trees.}**

Heracross is a bipedal, beetle-like Pokémon covered in a blue exoskeleton. There is a long, pronged horn on its forehead. The horn ends in a cross on the male and a heart-shape in the female. On either side of the horn is a short antenna with a spherical tip. Heracross has oval, yellow eyes. Its forearms have a pair of spikes near the wrists, while its thighs have a single spike each. It has two claws on its hands, and a single long claw on each foot. There is a single pair of wings covered by is carapace.

Heracross's claws allow it to dig into the ground for sturdy footing or climb trees. Using its horn, it throws opponents or competitors for food. It can lift and throw objects 100 times its own weight. It lives in forests, where it feeds on tree sap. Yet Ash was only interested in the band on the signature horn of this Heracross.

" **Megahorn!"** Brawly sent out an attack straight off the bat and Heracross charged in with the large horn glowing white. But while this will finish off Kirlia, Ash still had a trick up his sleeve.

"Kirlia, use **Grudge**!" Kirlia glowed with an eerie purple and black, with a few will-o-wisps to boot. And once the **Megahorn** done him in, Kirlia's **Grudge** move had caused Heracross to lose energy once the deed had been done. That was what this Ghost type move does; it saps away the will and energy to perform the same attack that causes the user of **Grudge** to faint. Basically, Heracross is now unable to ever user **Megahorn** for the remainder of this match.

"Kirlia is unable to battle! Will the challenger please send out their next Pokémon?" The referee announced and Ash nodded, before turning to his pal Pikachu. The little mouse Pokémon returned the gesture and jumped back on the battlefield.

"Pikachu, start with **Thunder**!" Ash called out and Pikachu stiffed his fur strands, sending out a large surge of lighting at Heracross. The Single Horn Pokémon did cry out in pain. But aside the smokes, Heracross barely got sent to its knees.

" **Brick Break!"** Brawly called out and Heracross charged in with one of its hands glowing white. It was with the intention of landing a powerful chop on Pikachu.

"Counter with **Discharge**!" Ash commanded and Pikachu let out the Electric move as a contained forcefield of sorts. Heracross saw it but couldn't hold back and had to feel the power behind the **Discharge** move, especially when the Single Horn Pokémon was sent flying back. "Now **Volt Tackle**!"

Pikachu let out his otherwise cute roar and charged towards Heracross while covered with raw thunder. And Heracross was met with the attack head-on, causing the Single Horn Pokémon to be covered in an explosion of lighting. Yet Heracross knew the prefect 'counter-move'. **"Counter!"**

Heracross opened its eyes widely and let out a red-colored force against Pikachu, one that was fueled by the damage taken from the **Volt Tackle**. And while Pikachu easily sent into the air, on count of how light he was, Heracross felt stiff and barely able to move. It was because of Pikachu's **Static** ability, finally activating.

"Your Pikachu is definitely powerful. The strongest Pikachu I ever seen." Brawly spoke up, clearly impressed. And this was justified when Pikachu arose from the dust cloud, with barely a visible scratch. "But now, the time for holding back is over." Heracross heard those words and somehow relaxed through the paralysis, showing off a stance that defied weakness.

"To achieve strength without hindrance! To break the barriers that is our limits! Mega Evolve!" Brawly proclaimed and went through several flexing positions, sending out the rays at the band on the horn; it was the Mega Stone somewhat hidden out of sight. Meanwhile his Heracross simply acknowledged the Mega Stone activating, transforming the Single Horn Pokémon into a slightly bulker Pokémon.

 **{This Pokémon has achieved it Mega Evolution. It retains its Bug and Fighting type. It now has the ability Skill Link, which allows every Multi-Strike attack to always land the maximum amount.}**

Mega Heracross is bulkier than its previous form. Thin orange markings now rim its head, hands, and shoulders. Additionally, there is a half-circle, orange marking over its eyes. It now has a long, pointed nose that curves slightly upward. Its back now lacks wings and is completely yellow. The horn on its head has grown into a large, simple spike with two smaller spikes on the front. The antennae have lengthened as well, and now have ovoid tips. Mega Heracross's forearms have thickened and lost their spines. This Pokémon has a high body temperature, so it opens the shell on its torso to allow heat to escape.

" **Arm Thrust!"** Brawly commanded and Mega Heracross charged in, similar to how Brawly's Makuhita did its **Arm Thrust**. Only this attack was much faster, almost like Heracross was attacking with a barrage of palm thrusts at once.

" **Double Team!"** Pikachu created enough copies to make a large army, plenty of places to switch places and dodge the **Arm Thrust**. **"Discharge!"** Ash didn't care if he was talking to one of the vast copies or the real one, he made his voice loud enough to be heard by all. That was how the various Pikachu, every one of them, let loose a wave of lighting that struck Heracross hard.

" **Reversal** , focus it to the ground!" Brawly commanded and Mega Heracross used its lowering health to fuel a powerful hit into the battlefield itself. The 'rubble ripple effect' had caused every single one of the copies to dissipate. "Now go for a **Rock Blast**!"

 **"Thunderbolt!"** Ash called out to his Pikachu. And that **Thunderbolt** attack practically fired out the rock pellets that make up **Rock Blast**. Then both Ash and Brawly met eye-to-eye, with the look that could only be told silently. It asked the other for one thing; one more move, not holding back. One more for all the marbles. And then they both shouted out their answer,

 **"CLOSE COMBAT!"**

 **"THUNDER!"**

When the two Pokémon and their attacks met, the entire battlefield was ablaze with light and noise. It went on for a moment, which felt like an eternity. But that ended when the dust finally settled, with the shadow of the victor in sights; it was Pikachu. The little mouse Pokémon had dust and bruises all over but still stood upward, as stiff as a statue. Mega Heracross, was on the ground and had its Mega Form undone.

"Heracross is unable to battle! Pikachu wins! With no remaining Pokémon to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum, the challenger!" This time, the cheers were twice as loud and filled up the entire gym. But Ash didn't care for any of that, just to pick his partner and give him a good stroke of the fur as an award.

The Knuckle Badge was shaped like a boxing glove. Ash took in that observation as he placed it near the Stone Badge. And it felt like just yesterday when the raven-haired trainer had started his journey to the Hoenn League; Ash silently wondered if there will be days like this one to come again.

Putting thoughts like that aside, Ash joined the gang as they were still pumped up from the exciting match. Still, they had to deliver the letter to the man named Steven; the gang hoped he will still be in that room in the caverns, that was blocked off by that line of archeologists. This time, they were lucky and let themselves enter.

Yet once they entered the vast room within Granite Cavern, the sight within will haunt them, forever.

End of Chapter 5.

 ***May is already over! Now I will be looking forward to June and the start of the actual summer. I hope to do more in that month, not with all the studying for the Finals in May.**

 **I know that you thought I should've had Ash use Pikachu and the Iron Tail attack from the anime. Keep the flamers because I am including that and a lot of good stuff for this story. I will even make chapters about the Battle Resort if you all behave. Just be good and easy on the flames, okay?***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Grovyle (Female), Marshtomp (Male), Ralts (Male) and Taillow (Female).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (?) (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), Torchic (Male), Ralts (Female) and Skitty (Male).**

 **May – Torchic (Female), Marill (Male), Slakoth (Female), Whismur (Female) and Abra (Male)**

 **Wally – Nincada (Male), Aron (Female), Sableye (Male) and Ralts (Male) (Not caught as of yet)**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Corphish (Male), Dustox (Male) and Zubat (Female)**

 **Serena – Shroomish (Female) and Beautify (Female).**


	6. Slateport's Contests and Criminals

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn

Slateport's Contests and Criminals

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn;_

 _The Knuckle Badge was shaped like a boxing glove. Ash took in that observation as he placed it near the Stone Badge. And it felt like just yesterday when the raven-haired trainer had started his journey to the Hoenn League; Ash silently wondered if there will be days like this one to come again._

 _Putting thoughts like that aside, Ash joined the gang as they were still pumped up from the exciting match. Still, they had to deliver the letter to the man named Steven; the gang hoped he will still be in that room in the caverns, that was blocked off by that line of archeologists. This time, they were lucky and let themselves enter._

 _Yet once they entered the vast room within Granite Cavern, the sight within will haunt them, forever._

The mural was as large as the side of a medium-sized house. It was in the ancient, primitive art style of when man used chalk and their fingers to make pictures. And the picture was of a large, hulking beast that spelled fire from his mouth like dragon fire on the left; there was another giant beast to the right that was roaring at the first from an ocean. To top it all off, there was a giant rock falling from the sky. There were even volcanos erupting and the ocean turning sharp tsunamis throughout the mural.

"I see that you think this is scary too." Someone spoke up and everyone turned to the sole figure, staring at the mural up close and personal. He was dressed fancy, like a black-styled gentleman. His light blue hair was combed into some kind of style that was like a mountain, but with some of the hair sticking out painfully. There were also the few silver rings on his fingers to note, along with the large red tie and purple shoes. "My name is Steven, and have you kids come looking for me?"

Ash shook himself of the frightening sight and nodded, taking out the letter from Mr. Stone. Steven took the letter with a 'thank you' and read it. "Oh? He wants me back in Rustboro? I wonder why…" Steven said before putting the letter away. "Still, I am grateful and sorry that you had to go out of your way to just deliver a letter."

"It's no problem. And we were enjoying this tiny island while I had my Gym Battle. I am hoping to go for the Hoenn League." Ash responded and Steven smiled.

"Is that so? Well I wish you luck." Steven then turned to the mural, which still got the rest of the gang in a stupor. "Can you imagine what these two beasts are, the ones drawn with the end of the world surrounding them?"

"I have seen scary Pokémon but nothing like this before." Ash responded. "That is, if they are Pokémon."

"I am sure they are. They do resemble a couple of Legendries that are tied to Hoenn. And yet they looked different." Steven replied, while still keeping to himself as to which Pokémon he was talking about. "Never mind that, I am impressed for your victory. Brawly always gave beginning trainers a real hard time when they try to beat him. I want to award you."

Steven took out something in his pocket, a DVD in its case. "This is my favorite TM, **Steel Wing**. I am sure that you can teach it to at least one of your Pokémon." Ash said nothing, just nodded and took the TM. "Now I am off to answer this letter. As a fellow trainer, I look forward to seeing you again."

With that said, Steven left the caverns and the gang didn't have anything to say the whole time. But Ash could've sworn to see something about Steven that reminded him of the Elite Four back in Kalos, only stronger.

XXXXX

"Hello kids! I saw that fellow from earlier fly away from the caves! Did you deliver the letter?" Ash smiled to see such an energetic fellow Mr. Briney was proving despite his age. The young trainer just nodded. "So, where to?"

"We still have the spare parts we were also given so we need to go to _Slateport City_. Is that too far?" Ash asked and the old man laughed,

"You underestimate my old gal, Slateport City is simply down a current and a left turn! Come on!" And without a hitch, the gang got off on the beach that was on the south side of Slateport. The beach was as crowded and busy as one can imagine, with both children and adults all having fun; playing in the water, making sandcastles, catching a tan or playing volleyball.

"Now you kids need to know where to take these spare parts, you will want to go to the Shipyard. An old shipmate of mine, Mr. Stern, will want those parts." Mr. Briney said and the gang answered with a nod. "Just go up north from this beach and the Shipyard should be near the small lighthouse. Have a good day, kids!"

Ash and the gang waved goodbye as they walked off the dock, across the beach and towards the city. Plenty of the tourists offered to share their fun but Ash said that they will join them sometime later. It is not nice to keep an important figure waiting for his package after all.

They were able to find the shipyard without much trouble, but once they got inside. "…Sorry kids but Mr. Stern is not here at this hour." One of the employees brought the bad news. "I think that he is at the Oceanic Museum. He usually spends his time there all day and…" The man turned to look at the clock, "The museum always has a long line at this hour."

"We have all day, thanks anyways. Let's go guys." Ash responded and his friends followed him out of the Shipyard. Slateport City was a lot bigger and a lot busier than the beach. There were stores, restaurants and also the Pokémon Center with the Pokémon store nearby. They had lunch at one of the restaurants, even though it looked more like a date between Ash and Serena; Wally and May were a little weirded out, seeing their friends feed each other and gave each other loving looks.

'Is being in love so beautiful?' May thought to herself, wondering if she will find someone precious to her as these couple is to themselves. Wally, on the other hand,

'How can they be so embarrassing!? Out here for everyone to see!?' Typical of a boy of his age to be so naïve and childlike about teenaged love; to think of being open about your romantic partner in front of your eyes.

Neverminded those two, keeping their thoughts to themselves, everyone that were also eating at the restaurant awed at such a precious and young couple. It is a sight almost rare to see. The waiter even gently refused a tip, saying that both Ash and Serena made her day with their little show of affection; something about inspiring her to do with her own boyfriend.

But the real highlight of that day was when the gang came across a star and a spot to become stars; the Slateport City Contest Hall! And it all started when the gang noticed a crowded littered right in front of the building. They really wanted to see what was up,

"…Presenting the beautiful and lovely star that has taken the world of contests by storm with her signature Pokémon! Lisia and her Altaria!" The crowd cheered as loud as fans during a concert with their favorite rock band. They only got louder when the doors opened and the pair of stars walked into the sunlight.

Ash only admired the effort to be glamorous and to show respect for this trainer's signature Pokémon; he already steeled his nerves so that his girlfriend will be the only apple in his eye. Serena still grasped her boyfriend's arm for a little comfort and security. Wally felt his cheeks get warm at the sight of the star while May practically fell in love with the star Pokémon; she instantly took out her Pokédex for a good scan.

 **{Altaria, the Humming Pokémon and the evolved form of Swablu. As Altaria flies across the sky, it resembles a soft cloud. It hums using its high voice.}**

Altaria is a blue, avian Pokémon. Its body and cloud-like wings are covered in fluffy, white feathers. It often folds its wings behind it, obscuring its back. Two long, blue plumes extend like streamers from the back of its head. It has a short, hooked beak and prominent cheek patches, both of which are white. Additionally, it has beady, black eyes. It has a long neck and short legs protruding from its fluffy body. The feet are blue with four toes, three claws forward and one backward. The tail is made up of five feathers, the outer two being longer than the inner ones.

This Pokémon uses its wings to catch updrafts and soar across the sky. It gracefully glides through the clouds, often while singing or humming in a soprano voice. Its voice seems to have special properties which induce a dreamy state for listeners. Altaria can be very affectionate, enveloping people it has bonded with in its cotton-like wings. Altaria is often found living in forests, though it also inhabits mountain ranges.

"Thank you everyone! Both of us are glad to see such eagerness!" Lisia called to the crowds, getting them to cry out again. It was getting to the point that one could get deaf from it all. "And today is a special day! We are looking for someone to become the next Pokémon star! And it could be either one of you!"

This got everyone with hope in their eyes that they will be chosen; all it took was Lisia to point a finger and that person will be well on his way to be a star. Yet dreams will be crushed as there could only be one of them to be chosen. And hopes were smashed when Lisia pointed to a certain trainer, "It's you! With the adorable Pikachu on your shoulder!"

Everyone turned to face Ash, and judging by the glares, they were about to gang up on him. This frightened Wally and May as well as making Serena feel threatened. But Ash wasn't intimidated and sent a glare that said 'if you want to say something, say it to my face!' And that successfully got the crowd to decide on going home with their broken hearts.

"I knew it! You never showed fear at all! You will be perfect!" Lisia went on like a kid during a sugar rush.

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Not after the trouble you gave us." Ash responded, as solid as concrete. "And I don't have the ambitions to be a star. Serena has the talent, not me." But Lisia just wasn't going to change her mind that easily,

"Ah you don't know until you try! You might be surprised with how much talent that will make you sparkle tonight!" Lisia shouted off and Ash didn't bother to respond. "I will be backstage, waiting for your answer!" With that, the star entered the Contest Hall with her Altaria following behind.

"Did you mean when you said that I had talent, Ashy~?" Serena cooed up to her boyfriend who could only nod, with a passionate peck as a reward. "But no good deed goes unpunished, sweet boy. So, come on!" With a strong tug, Serena dragged Ash into the Contest Hall; while dumbfounded, Wally and May followed after them.

Later that night,

"Welcome Trainers and Coordinators of all ages!" A man in a tux came out on a glamorous stage with every seat filled with cheering crowds. "Tonight is a special night! We have a bunch of newcomers! Brave kids with dreams of becoming stars! Let's give them a night to remember!"

And so, they did. A couple of trainers came on stage and gave their performance that was not half bad for their first time. "Now I may introduce the Prince of Hoenn! Ash Ketchum!"

The crowds cheered even harder when the said tamer appeared on the stage. Ash was dressed heavily in a gentleman's tuxedo and his Pikachu was outfitted with a battle attire more suited to his size. "Let's do this partner. Give me three rings!" Ash called out and Pikachu jumped up high and landed feet first on the stage.

Then the little mouse Pokémon spun around to create a large ring of lighting from his tail. Then Pikachu slapped it upward and spun again to create two more rings. After sending them all into the air, the rings descended down onto Pikachu's tail. The crowds were at awe and then squealed to see Pikachu juggle the lighting rings with the tip of his tail.

"Now for the finale! Go!" Ash proclaimed and Pikachu ceased his juggling act, slapping each of the three rings of lightning into the air. Then Pikachu charge forward suing **Volt Tackle** , then made one big backflip at the edge of the stage facing the crowds. They all gasped to see Pikachu practically fly through the sky and moved towards the rings of lighting. "Now!" Ash shouted out and the pinnacle of this performance was unleashed.

When Pikachu passed through the rings of lighting, he used Iron Tail on all three of them in an instant. This caused the lighting to explode and scatter a lot like fireworks, the sparks falling to the ground harmlessly. Everyone couldn't get any louder with their screaming. This performance could just about cement Ash's victory.

But there was still Serena and her turn next. When she emerged, Serena looked and walked like a queen addressing her subjects. And by her side was the very Pokémon that jumpstarted her Pokémon path from the very start; her Delphox. Speaking of which, the Fox Pokémon was dressed like a full-grown princess.

"Delphox, use **Mystic Fire**!" Serena called out and the Fox Pokémon cried out a beautiful ring of flames. Yet it stayed in midair, not even getting close to the equipment or the crowd. "Now use **Flamethrower**!" Delphox responded and shot out a large stream of flames from her wooden wand. Yet like before, the flames moved around safely on the stage.

" **Fire Spin!"** Serena gave another command. The crowds were amazed that the Delphox can focus on so much fire and still use yet another move, never letting let her control slip for a second. Now it was an inferno, one that refuses to budge from its spot. "Finally, use **Psychic** on the flames! Like we rehearsed!"

Delphox's eyes glowed a powerful pink and so did the large bundle of flames. Then it started to shift shape and move around above the stage before settling directly on top of the performers. Everyone were on the edge of their seats, wondering what is going to happen next. And they gave a deep awe when the flames finally took a recognizable shape; of a Charizard!

Then Delphox operated the Charizard, literally made of flames, to fly safely above the crowds and around the hall. And right after it ascend up high, giving out a huge roar, the flame construct burst apart into several smaller bundles of flames. But then they landed in front of Serena and her Delphox, turning into Chamanders! And they all took a bow, causing the audience to give a loud round of applause.

The stage hands extinguished the flames to prevent any accidental burning while the host asked that the audience and contenders to wait for the judges to decide on who gave the best performance that night. Only that this night will not end like usual when,

"Attention everyone!" The host appeared. "Fans and stars, boys and girls! The judges have reached a conclusion! There won't be _one_ winner!" Moans and groans started to emerge but only for a split moment before the host picked up the mood. "There are two winners tonight! Ash and Serena!"

The couple came back on stage and, just for that night, complied with all the applause and cheers. Being a star wasn't the life they had in mind but it was best to make good use of the night. And it was one hell of a night.

XXXXX

After the memorable night at the Contest Hall, the gang checked the Oceanic Museum. It was still their opening hours but there was barely a line. They had hoped that Mr. Stern was still there. "Mr. Stern? Yes, he is here." A receptionist at the welcome stand answered that question.

"So where can we find him?"

"At this time, Mr. Stern will most definitely to be on the second floor." The other woman at the stands said. "He loves the exhibits on classic vessels that we keep up there." Ash nodded and followed the finger of the receptionist, pointing towards a pair of stairs.

But once the gang got to the second floor, the scene was not friendly at all. "You are coming with us old man! Now!" "You sea-shrimps? We are taking this crusty fart!" "You landlubbers wouldn't know how to take candy from a baby!" It was a bundle of men in either blue or red matching uniforms arguing over who was going to run away with their captive; an elderly captain who was cornered between them and a couple of exhibit glass boxes.

"How about you all let him go?" Ash spoke, stepping forward with Pikachu tensed and ready for a shock-fest, for anyone who says otherwise. Serena got a couple of her own Pokéballs ready for a battle too. Wally and May were unsure on what to do about this; it was suddenly getting a little tense for them to figure out.

"You and your little girlfriend are just going to joining the old man!" A man in red growled and got out one of his own balls while the others suddenly stopped their arguing, getting themselves ready too. But before any battle will start,

"Not necessary."

"Belay that!"

Those two voices made both the men in red and men in blue to flinch. Everyone else turned to see a strange sight and an even stranger pair of men to boot. The man on the left was all red, with the appearance and demeanor of a stoic, mad scientist; the strange glasses he kept adjusting added spice to the mix. The man on the right was more of a pirate captain dressed in all blue, with a more wild and loose-sleeved kind of character; they wondered if his dark skin tone was natural or just a good job on the sun tan.

"Boss." "Captain!" It was clear as to who these two were, judging by how the uniforms addressed them.

"You two are in charge of this clowns?" Ash spoke boldly and ignored the protests from the goons that were not amused at all for the comment. "I can only guess that you know me and my girlfriend. So how about you make yourselves known?"

The man in blue laughed as jolly as a certain saint with a white beard and flies through snow on a certain night while the man in red had a small smirk. He was also the first one to speak up, through the loud hollering. "Yes." That little word got the man in blue to cease his laughter and get a more serious look.

"We sure heard about you kiddies! The wind blows fer our ears too!" The man in blue spoke up, "Anyways, the name is Archie! The captain of the swashbuckling Team Aqua!"

"And I am Maxie, of Team Magma." The man in red adjusted his glasses as he spoke. "And you are Ash Ketchum. That young lady by your right will be Serena. You two are practically royalty and Hoenn is your backyard."

"Being sarcastic is not a good way to make an first impression. There are kids listening." Ash responded. Speaking of whom, Wally and even May hid behind Ash because they were frightened from it all. "Now why would you bother coming here where you could be commanding some bank robberies or something?"

"We both have a grand plan for Hoenn and you can just call us rivals. Only that we don't fight like schoolyard children." Maxie responded, as stoic as a lord.

"And our maties will wash our floors extra hard for this embarrassing scubberin'!" Archie made his voice heard well and loud. He ignored how the minions in uniforms grew pale as ghosts. "But before that, let's see yer sea legs and your bullet guts'!"

"Your battle skill for the lack of simple terms." Maxie responded to Archie's proclamation. Both of them took out a simple Pokéballs and released a Pokémon out without uttering another word. Neither did Ash as he scanned them both;

 **{Numel, the Numb Pokémon. Numel is so complacent that it does not even notice when it is stuck. This Pokémon's body is filled with hot magma, which, when cooled in water, rather slows its movement. Numel is also unable to bear hunger.}**

Numel is a yellow, quadruped Pokémon that resembles a Dromedary camel with a volcano-like hump on its back. The hump is green at the very top and fades out into yellow with small green spots. It contains magma of almost 2,200 °F (1,200 °C). A female will have a bigger hump than a male. It has bangs on top of its head, sleepy eyes with brown circles around them, and short, stubby legs.

Numel is a very strong Pokémon, having served humans for many years with its ability to carry heavy loads up to 220 lbs. (100 kg). However, it slows down when wet and cannot stand when it is hungry. Due to its dull wits, it does not notice when it has been hit. Numel lives on volcanic mountains.

And,

 **{Carvanha, the Savage Pokémon. Carvanha has powerful jaws and razor-sharp teeth able to chew through solid steel. Carvanha will form packs and attack any invaders in its territory.}**

Carvanha is a fish Pokémon with a body covered in tiny, sharp denticles. The top half of its spherical body is blue, while the bottom half is red with a yellow, four-pointed star below its mouth. It has two yellow dorsal fins above its eyes that resemble shark fins, and a matching pelvic fin on its belly. Its pectoral fins are also yellow. The caudal fin is composed of two red spines with a thin yellow membrane stretched between them.

It has powerful jaws and razor-sharp teeth that are able to chew through solid steel and rip up boat hulls. It swarms any intruder and prey that invade its territory, and becomes timid when it is alone. It lives in rivers that course through jungles.

And the latter sure did scare May and Wally, making them tremble worse from their hiding spot. But Ash once stared at the eyes of a man mad at the world, and this was nowhere as scary as that nightmare. "Fine then. If you want a fight…" Ash turned his eyes to Pikachu who nodded and to Serena who moved her head while getting a Pokéball ready. "…So be it. Go for it, partner."

Pikachu chirped and jumped down without even a second of hesitation, and faced both Pokémon with bravery as clear as day; better yet, Pikachu's stare almost made both Pokémon shiver in fear. But the battle couldn't start until Serena showed everyone her choice of Pokémon,

"Go, Marowak!" Serena felt especially bold, not just for type disadvantages but to give the audience a little 'jolt'. And that described the looks on their faces when they saw Serena's Marowak as some kind of Fire type rather than a pure Ground type.

"T-that's…a landlubber…Marowak!?" Archie was clearly not processing this while Maxie could only move his fingers to keep his glasses in position on his face. "Just what scurry of a trainer 're you missy!?"

"One of a kind." Ash answered and Serena matched his smirk with one of her own.

"And don't any of you forget that." May and Wally peeked at all this from there hiding spot; and they decided that this young couple will be their idols. "Now Marowak, use **Bone Rush**!" Serena gave out a command and her Pokémon promptly conjured up a handful of bone-shaped energy weapons and flung them forward.

"Pikachu, **Discharge**." Ash also went for a little light attack and while Sharpedo was predictably harmed terrible by the attack, the Numel felt nothing from it; only the **Bone Rush** got any damage in. It proved that Carvanha was indeed a Water type while Numel was a Ground type; Ash decided that Numel has to be a Fire type in addition.

"Numel, use **Lava Plume**. Full range." "Sharpedo, go for an **Aqua Jet** on that Marowak!" Both criminal leaders made their move and their Pokémon moved in accordingly. Yet their opponents were just as swift to think of counter-actions.

"Pikachu, **Quick Attack** on Carvanha!" Pikachu proved to be the fastest Pokémon in that room and instantly met the Sharpedo head on before that attack can harm Serena's Marowak. But Ash unfortunately noticed that the little mouse Pokémon suffered some damage from coming into contact with the Savage Pokémon. 'Must be the ability **Rough Skin**!'

"Use **Protect** and cover up Pikachu!" Serena called out and her Marowak was able to block out the **Lava Plume** from hitting either of them and even repealed the Carvanha. Now that both Pokémon are on their sides of the field, barely any progress made,

"Serena! Shake and Storm!" Ash called out to his girlfriend and she nodded, so did both of their Pokémon; everyone else suddenly felt excited to see what the pair had in mind. Pikachu braced and jumped up high while Marowak readied his foot, to slam it down hard on the ground, to use the **Earthquake** move. This attack knocked out the Numel and left Carvanha a little shaken; right before Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt move that totaled the Savage Pokémon.

And yet the two crime bosses weren't terribly shocked by this. Instead, they looked amused by this defeat. "Impressive, truly impressive teamwork." "But now we are not holding back!" Archie and Maxie took out a pair of Ultra Balls, releasing their contents while Ash promptly scanned them;

 **{Camerupt, the Eruption Pokémon and the evolved form of Numel. Camerupt have volcanoes inside their bodies, which can erupt and spew lava from the humps on their back when angry.}**

Camerupt is a quadruped Pokémon that resembles a Bactrian camel. It has two gray volcanoes on its back. The two volcanoes on a female's back are bigger than those on a male. It also has a stout body with red shaggy fur and three blue ring-shaped markings on both sides. It has bangs on top of its head, droopy ears, and a tan furless muzzle.

Its body contains amounts of molten lava of 18,000 °F (10,000 °C), which erupts out of its humps if the Pokémon is angered. As shown in the anime, it can become uncontrollably angry when it is struck in the face. It lives in the craters of volcanoes.

And,

 **{Sharpedo, the Brutal Pokémon and the evolved form of Carvanha. Sharpedo can shoot out a jet of water, allowing it to swim at 80 miles per hour. Due to their sharp fangs, they're highly feared and known as the Gangs of the Sea.}**

Sharpedo is a torpedo-shaped shark Pokémon covered with tiny, sharp denticles. It has a large mouth filled with triangular, sharp teeth. Its eyes are a deep red color and glow in the dark. It has two gill slits situated directly behind each eye. It is mostly dark blue with a white underbelly. There is a yellow star-shaped marking on its snout, and another star marking on its rear. It has a tall dorsal fin with two notches cut into it, with a pelvic fin directly opposite it. Its two pectoral fins are arranged so that they resemble the fins on the back of a torpedo.

If Wally and May were scared already, they definitely were once those two Pokémon came out. Even Ash felt a slight unease; these Pokémon were more than just evolved, power seeped off like heat from a radiator. And so, nobody said anything or budged from their spot. But the ice will soon be broken when an underling appeared from running up the stairs in a panic.

"Boss! The cops are coming!" Ash couldn't help but notice not only the voice of this underling, feminine without a doubt, but also how this one had the neutral uniform of the one he fought in Petalburg Forest. Yet, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sirens and several helicopters approaching.

Maxie sighed like stoic lord he is performing, "A real pity." "And thin' were gettin' exciting too!" Archie was the loud and wild one but gave the same message. "Everyone! We 're shoving off port! NOW!"

"AYE CAPTIAN!" Team Aqua, along with Team Magma, hurried to get well on their way out of Slateport City. But Maxie and Archie stayed behind for a couple of moments longer.

"Don't think that you've seen the last of us." "We will get what we want and that is a 'better Hoenn'." Those words were enough to echo in everyone's ears right before the two criminal leaders finally left their sights. The police sirens were still heard outside the Museum.

"They're scary, big brother." Wally cuddled with Ash who could only place his hand on the little boy's shoulder. All else Ash could do was stare in the direction that the two bosses left before separating.

"I know Wally. And we _haven't_ seen the last of them. It never ends in one day." Nobody knew how right Ash was that moment.

End of Chapter 6

 ***Thanks for your patience and I hope you like this chapter! I really wish that I can get back into the swing of things, Writer's Block is so annoying!**

 **Also, I couldn't just have Archie and Maxie use just the pre-evolved forms of their signature Pokémon like in the games. I wanted to give them more credit as worthy opponents by having them use Sharpedo and Camerupt in this battle as well. Hope you don't mind.***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Grovyle (Female), Marshtomp (Male), Ralts (Male) and Taillow (Female).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (?) (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), Torchic (Male), Ralts (Female) and Skitty (Male).**

 **May – Torchic (Female), Marill (Male), Slakoth (Female), Whismur (Female) and Abra (Male)**

 **Wally – Nincada (Male), Aron (Female), Sableye (Male) and Ralts (Male) (Not caught as of yet)**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Corphish (Male), Dustox (Male) and Zubat (Female)**

 **Serena – Shroomish (Female) and Beautify (Female).**


	7. Visit the Trick House!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn

From Slateport to Mauville! Visit the Trick House!

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn;_

" _Don't think that you've seen the last of us." "We will get what we want and that is a 'better Hoenn'." Those words were enough to echo in everyone's ears right before the two criminal leaders finally left their sights. The police sirens were still heard outside the Museum._

 _"They're scary, big brother." Wally cuddled with Ash who could only place his hand on the little boy's shoulder. All else Ash could do was stare in the direction that the two bosses left before separating._

 _"I know Wally. And we haven't seen the last of them. It never ends in one day." Nobody knew how right Ash was that moment._

It took a couple of days in Slateport to get over what happened in the museum. Somehow, both Team Magma and Team Aqua evaded the police and were gone without a trace. All that is left for Nurse Joy and her force was to try and settle the civilians down while giving a few questions to the witnesses.

But thankfully, it was all over and the gang can get back to exploring more of Hoenn. And Mr. Stern informed them about the nearest gym here will be in the capital of the region; Mauville City, where everything is run with electricity. To Ash and Serena, it reminded them of a certain tower run by a boy genius and his little sister.

All they have to do is go along Route 110, with its grass patches and the large bike ramp above. Too bad that they won't let anyone on the ramp unless they have a bike out so the gang settled to go on foot. And it wasn't a total loss, there were plenty of Pokémon to register and catch for training.

 **{Oddish, the Weed Pokémon. During the daytime, Oddish buries itself in soil to absorb nutrients from the ground using its entire body. The more fertile the soil, the glossier its leaves become.}**

Oddish resembles a blue plant bulb with a round body, beady red eyes, and oval, foot-like roots. Five large, green leaves sprout from its head. As demonstrated in the anime, these leaves are prehensile and can be used to scale vertical surfaces and catch light objects.

Known by the scientific name Oddium Wanderus, Oddish lives in grasslands. A nocturnal Pokémon, Oddish buries its sensitive body in the ground during the day to avoid the sun and fool predators. If its leaves are pulled in this state, it will respond by shrieking horribly. It starts to move when its leaves begin absorbing moonlight, which it uses to grow. Oddish will wander up to 1000 feet (300 meters) during the night to scatter its seeds and find a nutrient-rich patch of soil in which to plant itself. The more fertile the earth, the glossier its leaves will be. It is thought that its feet become like tree roots while planted.

From the start, Ash and Serena merely found the Oddish to be as adorable as the horde that invaded the Parfum Palace back in Kalos; especially when the spoiled princess of the castle had to deal with all those wild Pokémon in her home over trying to steal Ash's Pikachu. Now, after finding out one of Oddish's final evolutions, Serena caught one to train.

Wally personally found this one 'pretty cool'.

 **{Electrike, the Lightning Pokémon. Using the electric charge stored in its fur, it can run faster than the eye can follow.}**

Electrike is a green, canine Pokémon with yellow markings. It has a large head crest with angular, lightning-like markings on the side. Its snout has a yellow blaze, and four fangs are discernible when its mouth is open. It has a yellow stripe down its back. Each of its four legs has a spike, with the ones on its hind legs being longer. It has yellow crescent-shaped paw pads on its front feet, while the pads on its hind feet are circular. It has a small, pointed, yellow-tipped tail.

Using the electric charge found in its fur, Electrike stimulates its leg muscles and runs faster than the human eye can follow. It uses friction from the atmosphere to generate electricity. Because of this, its body gives off showers of sparks in seasons with arid air or before a storm. As shown in the anime, using metal brushes to groom the Electrike will cause the metal to conduct the electrical charge in the fur and subsequently shock the handler. It lives in grassy areas.

These two Pokémon helped Serena remembered the pair she caught and trained back in Kalos. That was why, while she did register them, Serena didn't capture them; to not cause any jealously among them once she and Ash should get back to Kalos.

 **{Plusle, the Cheering Pokémon. Plusle loves to cheer for its fellow Pokémon, and it creates sparkling pom-poms by shorting out the electrical current released from its palms.}**

Plusle is cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with red markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored plus sign in the middle of its circular red cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly red. Its limbs are stubby and digit-less, and it has red front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a red plus sign.

Plusle can create sparkly pom-poms by shorting out the electrical current in its palms. It uses these pom-poms to cheer on its teammates, and will cry loudly if they lose. It climbs telephone poles to absorb electricity. It lives in grassy areas.

And,

 **{Minun, the Cheering Pokémon. Minun and Plusle's electrical current promotes blood circulation and energizes their target.}**

Minun is cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with blue markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored minus sign in the middle of its circular blue cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly blue. Its limbs are stubby and digit-less, and it has blue front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a blue minus sign.

Minun cares more for its teammates than itself, sending off showers of sparks when it cheers for them. When its partner is in trouble, it gives off increasing amounts of sparks. It can create electric pom-poms for cheering. Its electrical current promotes blood circulation and energizes its target. It lives in grassy areas. However, it will hide under the eaves of houses when it rains due to its dislike of water.

Ash personally caught two more new additions to the Pokedex which were;

 **{Gulpin, the Stomach Pokémon. Virtually all of Gulpin's body is its stomach. As a result, it can swallow something its own size. This Pokémon's stomach contains a special fluid that digests anything.}**

Gulpin is a round, green, amorphous Pokémon. It has a black diamond marking on its back and a yellow feather-like adornment on its head. A female has a shorter feather than a male. Its face consists of puckered lips and slanted eyes that are usually closed. It has two stubby appendages that are the same shape as its lips. It swallows anything of its own size whole, since its stomach comprises most of its body. Its heart and brain are very small in comparison to its stomach. The unique stomach acid it has allows it to digest almost anything. When it is digesting, vile, overpowering gases are expelled. It lives in grassy areas.

And,

 **{Voltorb, the Ball Pokémon. Voltorb was first sighted at a company that manufactures Poké Balls. The link between that sighting and the fact that this Pokémon looks very similar to a Poké Ball remains a mystery.}**

Voltorb is a spherical Pokémon that looks like a Poké Ball with a face, minus the button. The top half is red, while the bottom half is white. Because of its resemblance to Poké Balls, it is thought that it was created when one was exposed to an energy pulse. It was first seen in the plant where modern Poké Balls were invented. Voltorb is generally found in power plants and other areas with electric fields. It has a volatile temperament, and will explode if bumped or agitated.

Ash stated that he needed plenty of challenges in being a general Pokémon Trainer and that these two Pokémon have unique battle potentials; Gulpin as a poison type and its good defenses make him a good tank while Voltorbs have good special attack power and impressive speed.

But training was the last thing on their minds when they came across a degraded yet renovated shack, the Trick House.

XXXXX

"I still think that this looks like a shack." Wally said as the gang stood in front of the door inside. "I can't even see anything in the windows." Ash nodded,

"I know to say that appearances are always deceiving but this is just painful." Ash had to comment. "All well, lets check it out then we can get back to getting to Mauville City." With that, Ash opened the door and walked in first. The room was almost like a run-down living room with no other doors in sight. Yet there was this feeling of being watched in the air. "Come on out you!"

"You kids are clever! How did you know that I was hiding in the tall plant?" The vice of an old man who hadn't been out in a while was heard and so did a man appear. He was rather young and more well-kept than the trainers imagined him to be. "I am the Trick Master, who created the Trick House and all the unsolvable puzzles inside! But I will offer a great prize to whoever makes it to the very end!"

"We have all day if it makes you happy, mister." Ash responded. "Just get on with it." The man rubbed his hands in excitement and led the way through a secret hole in the wall that was concealed by a scroll.

"To start things simple, I give you a hedge maze!" The man, now known by himself as the Trick Master, announced. And it was a hedge maze for sure, somehow placed in a shack. "But before you rush in, there is a scroll with a password that you need to truly move on to the next room! Best of luck and I will await you there!" Then the man vanished in a puff of smoke; an old trick but still effective.

"Let's go." Ash simply said and entered the maze, followed by the rest of the gang. It was a rather well-made maze, with plenty of turns and dead-ends to confuse them. "Found it!" Ash eventually found the scroll and soon, the gang also found the way to the wall scroll where they had to punch in the password from the scroll. Everyone sweat-dropped to hear such an egotistical password while Ash typed it in.

Instead of the exit, it was another room like the hedge maze. There the same man from before appeared. "I see that you have warmed up! Now you have another maze, a rock maze!" The Trick Master shouted. "And like the hedge maze, you have to find the password within to move on to the next room! But there is more to this maze, there are obstacles in the form of giant boulders! They are so tough that only Pokémon are able to shatter!"

"We will be the judge of that." Ash respond coolly. Once the Trick Master vanished, the raven-haired trainer gave his Pikachu a look to which the little rodent returned. In a bright flash, the Electric Mouse Pokémon had shattered pretty much the whole maze. And Ash caught the airborne scroll in his hand with his arm stretched. "I am not impressed." And neither were his friends, although they still thought Ash looked cool.

Like before, the password was one of a man who loved himself and Ash didn't bother with the scroll after punching in the password. The old man looked shocked to say the least since it hadn't been longer than a minute when he introduced the second maze room. "Now I am impressed! Here is another maze, one with darkness! At best, you will just get lost, at worst you will run into the walls! If you are lucky then you will be able to find the password and the way into the next room!"

"You are just going to make my ears ring." Ash said with disinterest. "Pikachu, use **Flash**." And just like that, the little rodent literally lit the way through the entire maze. As for the password, Ash didn't know how many times he will have to flatter the Trick Master to get to the next room.

"Okay, I can see that you are getting good. In this maze, you will need to move the boulders and if you place one in a wrong spot then you will have to start over from scratch. And I mean you will have to start back at the first room!" Ash scratched his chin with a smirk on his mouth for the first time.

"Maybe this will finally be interesting." While that word is subjective, Ash certainty saw a real puzzle to work out. Thankfully that he had heavyweight pushers on his team such as Grovyle and Marshtomp. And they were able to make it through the maze. The only thing that came out of it was a good mind exercise to think of where to put the boulders to make a pathway to the scroll and to the doorway.

The Trick Master looked even more excited when the gang reached the strangest room yet. It looked like a question mark from a bird's eye view. "You are getting closer! If you all are truly Pokémon trainers then this will be a breeze. Just remember that if you answer a question wrong then you will have to start the whole thing over!" At this point, that was just getting annoying and Ash took this challenge.

The questions were mostly specific; like which Pokémon can be found on a route, what move it can use and what Pokémon it can evolve into. Ash was only excited to test his knowhow from his years in Kalos. And he was able to make it to the last quiz, making to the scroll with the key to unlock the next room.

"Now that you all have been steamed with my puzzles, it is time for the final room. All I have to say is; don't get dizzy! Good luck!" The Trick Master announced and vanished again. Still the gang was relived that there was only one last room to go through. And after a good view, they saw that the floor was covered in strange titles that had arrows on them in directions from left to right and up to down.

And dizzy did they get as these titles were strategically placed so that when you choose the wrong title, you will have to start at the beginning. Eventually, they figured out the single route through these titles to get the password and to the exit. And this time, there was no more puzzles, just the Trick Master waiting with a chest in hand, literally. Despite his rather eccentric and loud personality, the Trick Master was harmless and just wanted to give an enjoyable time in his puzzle rooms

Later, the Trick Master showed the gang out of a secret exit that lead them to the front of the shack. "Hope you had fun and good luck on your gym battle!"

XXXXX

After the 'adventure' in the Trick House, it was time to explore more of Route 110. They already encountered all the wild Pokémon so they got to enjoy the sights. More specifically, the large bridge that looms over the grassland path. Wally was excited and stated it was the Seaside Cycling Road which connects to the entrance to Mauville City from an entrance near the large patch of grass. Too bad that the main rule on the road was that no pedestrians are allowed to cross unless they were on bikes.

Nevertheless, this was simply an inconvenience and the gang set out on the long way. It wasn't long until the sight of glass and metallic constructs along with the sound mechanical rumbling were in field of sense. "Here we are! Mauville City!"

End of Chapter 7

 ***What do you think? I am finally done with this chapter! It sure has been a while, the more stories you publish, the more likely you will focus your attention away from your other works. I also own an apology for being such a no-show, this month really was a busy one for me. There was this tough class that I was worried to fail but instead I got a B! Now it is just afternoon classes until the end of the semester so wish me luck!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Grovyle (Female), Marshtomp (Male), Ralts (Male) and Taillow (Female).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (?) (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), Torchic (Male), Ralts (Female) and Skitty (Male).**

 **May – Torchic (Female), Marill (Male), Slakoth (Female), Whismur (Female) and Abra (Male)**

 **Wally – Nincada (Male), Aron (Female), Sableye (Male), Electrike (Female) and Ralts (Male) (Not caught as of yet)**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Corphish (Male), Dustox (Male), Zubat (Female), Gulpin (Male) and Voltorb (Genderless).**

 **Serena – Shroomish (Female), Beautify (Female) and Oddish (Female).**


	8. Wattson of Mauville City

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn

Wattson of Mauville City's Lights and Lighting

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn;_

 _After the 'adventure' in the Trick House, it was time to explore more of Route 110. They already encountered all the wild Pokémon so they got to enjoy the sights. More specifically, the large bridge that looms over the grassland path. Wally was excited and stated it was the Seaside Cycling Road which connects to the entrance to Mauville City from an entrance near the large patch of grass. Too bad that the main rule on the road was that no pedestrians are allowed to cross unless they were on bikes._

 _Nevertheless, this was simply an inconvenience and the gang set out on the long way. It wasn't long until the sight of glass and metallic constructs along with the sound mechanical rumbling were in field of sense. "Here we are! Mauville City!"_

"Man this place is big." Ash commented, he felt like this city was a large shopping mall with a similar shaped housing floor stacked on top. "Hopefully we will find the Mauville City Gym before it gets dark."

"And while we are looking…" Ash fought the urge to roll his eyes when he heard his girlfriend trail off, "…we can do some shopping here! This is like a mall so I want to see what they have!" May was also excited, truly a teenaged girl who loves to shop. Wally had this dread feeling up his spine but Ash was able to calm him down with a hand on his shoulder.

"I am sure we can make the time girls, just remember that we will need lunch when its time." Ash tried his best to respond to the girl's excitement, causing them to scream with glee. Serena even gave Ash a huge kiss on the lips, leaving Wally and May both slightly disgusted and feeling left out respectably.

"If only I had a boyfriend who will treat me like Ash does…" May mumbled while Wally looked a little down since she didn't even give him a glance to think off. And Ash squeezed his shoulder a little tighter.

Later,

Both Ash and Wally were on a bench, painfully exhausted and it was only three past noon. The girls were inside another store that oddly only sold women's clothing, so they can pay for it themselves. It was a great relief for the guys. Even Pikachu was tired out for trying to help with the bags, just one was killer for a Pokémon of his size.

"Just how do you do it? I was having trouble with just one bag and you carried ten!" Wally moaned, he really felt weak both from the experience and from this 'illness' that has left his parents worried about him.

"In this day and age, it is a small price to pay to date a lovely lady. They love shopping for all the things they could wear and try out with their friends." Ash spoke like a sage of modern dating. "But it won't be much longer since the girls will have to find a way to deliver all this back to their homes. That was why Serena only bought one bag along, the rest are for May. Your share is for the both of us."

"Oh." Wally took it all in and tried to rest up for carrying it all again when the girls left this clothing store. Before that could happen,

"Hello you two. How are you enjoying Mauville City?"

XXXXX

This man looked like a jolly man with a thick belly. He had a white beard around his mouth and wore a yellow flora shirt with a yellow jumpsuit underneath. "The name's Wattson, I run everything that runs in Mauville City!" He even had a jolly laugh to boot.

"I am Ash Ketchum and this is my friend Wally. We have two more friends who are the store over there still doing the shopping." Ash did the introductions and Wally only felt brave enough to wave.

"Ha! I will say, just look at all that luggage!" Only Wattson found it funny considering that only he was laughing. "But seriously, what are you going to do with all that?"

"Find out a way to deliver most of it to May's parents…" Ash started before Wattson paused him for a moment,

"That won't be Norman's little girl, would she?" Wally was a little shocked that the man knew that and Ash simply raised an eyebrow. "And yes, I know that as Norman told me himself about his daughter. As he is a gym leader, I happen to be one too."

"The gym leader for this city's gym. Unless I am mistaken." Ash followed on Wattson who let out another jolly laugh.

"That's me! I specialize in Electric type Pokémon which fits since this city runs on electricity and metalwork that made all this possible." Wattson was proud with that and it showed on his face when he beat his chest with his fist.

"You are definitely not like Lt. Surge from my home region." Ash commented and while Wally was unfamiliar with the name, Wattson dropped his smile to a neutral line.

"I once met that army man and he could use a reminder that we are challenging trainers that come to our gyms. I could see why some trainers give up after trying his gym." Wattson spoke with distaste.

"Not to mention that he had the nerve to humiliate us with a Raichu that he obtained from evolving a Pikachu right after it was born." Ash added while his Pikachu felt his fur rubbed the wrong way. "And that will be why I will never allow Pikachu to evolve. We all learned our lesson."

"Why?" Wally spoke up to enter the conversation. "I've heard that fully evolved Pokémon are the strongest they could be." Then Wally felt like he upset a pair of adults who wouldn't even look at him.

"Bigger they are, and stronger they may be. But Raichu was too slow, they are too heavy, too clumsy." Ash said his reasoning while Pikachu nodded at every adjective. "Besides, Pikachu is just fine for my tastes. And, as they say, 'don't fix what isn't broken'."

Wally didn't have anything left to say and that was when, "Hello Ash-kun and who is this?" The boys turned to Serena and May who must have finished their shopping since they were carrying yet another half of the load sitting on the bench.

"He is the one who will show us his Gym in Mauville City." Ash answered.

Later,

"The Gym Battle between Gym Leader Wattson and Challenger Ash Ketchum will go underway!" The referee announced. "Will both trainers send out this first Pokémon?"

"Let's start light, shall we? Sparkle little Magnemite!" Wattson went first and out of his Pokéball came a small magnet that hovered like a flower puff. May took out her Pokédex to read it for herself and Wally to hear,

 **{Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. It's able to float through the air and leave its thunder waves through its magnet shaped units located on its sides.}**

Magnemite is a seemingly robotic life form that has a gray, spherical metal body with horseshoe magnets on each side and a single, large eye. It has three Phillips head screws on its body: two near the bottom of its body, and the other on top of its head and looks similar to an antenna. The two bottom screws serve no noticeable purpose, although they may be its feet as the Pokédex identifies a footprint similar to that of the screw's head. It has even exhibited the need to eat, although its main form of nutrients is electrical currents. It is commonly found in locations such as power plants or caves with a strong magnetic field. Despite its modern, artificial appearance, Magnemite has been depicted in carvings discovered at the Ruins of Alph in another distant region.

The magnetic units on Magnemite's body create electromagnetic waves that allow it to defy gravity and can potentially disrupt electrical equipment. Magnemite is not known to be unnecessarily aggressive, but may approach Trainers with little notice. It can be attracted to anything emitting electricity or a magnetic field. It has even been shown to be attracted to electric Pokémon producing such fields. In the care of a Trainer, it can be a devoted fighter. However, it has been demonstrated that it may be deterred unless a strong bond is formed with its Trainer. If a wild Magnemite is approached, it may simply flee on rare occasions, as Magnemite do not care for interaction. However, if attacked, it will start retaliation with non-damaging moves.

"Start light eh? Go, Durant!" Ash reached for a Pokéball and released one of his first Steel-type Pokémon, one of the four that gave his career a jumpstart. This choice made Wattson raise an eyebrow while Wally and May wondered what kind of a Pokémon Ash released.

 **{Durant, the Iron Ant Pokémon. Individuals each play different roles in driving Heatmor, their natural predator, away from their colony. They attack in groups, covering themselves in steel armor to protect themselves from Heatmor.}**

This peaked their interest and wondered what kind of a Pokémon has the name Heatmor. But it was time for the match to start so they decided to check it out later. "Durant, use **X-Scissor**!" The little ant moved in with an X-shaped attack ready,

"Magnemite, use **Spark**!" Wattson called out for his Pokémon to charge in to and covered with electricity. When both Pokémon met, they struggled to break through each other attack. Ultimately, it was Durant's experience with countless prior battles that allowed her to break the **Spark** attack and landed the **X-Scissor** on Magnemite. And despite it being a Steel-type, Magnemite sure felt that attack. "Magnemite, try another **Spark** attack!" Wattson tried to call out to his Pokémon.

Magnemite got back up and practically shook off the pain, charging towards Durant yet again. **"Iron Head!"** Ash commanded and, in a flash, Durant moved in with her head polished to shine and sent Magnemite flying away yet again. The Magnet Pokémon looked it flinched as it is the side effect of **Iron Head**. **"Crunch!"** Durant moved in and sandwiched Magnemite between her sharp teeth.

"Nice move there, Ash." Wattson spoke, truly impressed. "Now, Magnemite use **Gyro Ball**!" Magnemite started to spin while Durant tried to hold on. **"Discharge!"** Ash widened his eyes, he never seen this before. And while Magnemite was spinning, its **Discharge** attack looked like it grew by the second. Durant was finally sent flying off Magnemite.

"Learn something new each day, huh girl?" Ash said with a smirk while the Iron Ant Pokémon actually looked amused. "Time to end this, Durant, first use **Dig**!" Even with the controlled environment, Durant vanished beneath the field. Magnemite tried to see where Durant could be. After a moment, "Emerge!" Ash suddenly shouted and Durant appeared underneath Magnemite, about to hit the Magnet Pokémon with a super-super effective move.

And in that split moment, **"Magnet Rise!"** Wattson called to catch Ash off guard. Magnemite used electro-magnetism to ascend and barely avoid Durant's attack. "And **Electro Ball**!" Magnemite used its magnets to form a sphere of lighting and shot it at Durant. However, that only caused something with the appearance of Durant to fade away. **'Substitute!?'**

"Now!" Magnemite heard that and could only look up to see Durant zoom in for the killing strike. **"Guillotine!"** With mighty glowing pincers, Durant snapped hard on Magnemite with all her strength. Once she released it, the Magnet Pokémon was grounded.

"Magnemite is unable to battle, Durant wins!" The referee made clear. "Will Gym Leader Wattson send out his next Pokémon?"

"Pretty nice Ash." Wattson returned his Magnemite and took out another Pokéball. "Spin with thunder, Voltorb!" Out came one bizarre looking Pokémon, that definitely resembled a ball with eyes. May's Pokédex scanned and responded,

 **{Voltorb, the Ball Pokémon. This mysterious Pokémon uses strong Electric attacks, and is often found near power plants. Use extreme caution; Voltorb may explode without warning.}**

Voltorb is a spherical Pokémon that looks like a Poké Ball with a face, minus the button. The top half is red, while the bottom half is white. Because of its resemblance to Poké Balls, it is thought that it was created when one was exposed to an energy pulse. It was first seen in the plant where modern Poké Balls were invented. Voltorb is generally found in power plants and other areas with electric fields. It has a volatile temperament and will explode if bumped or agitated.

"Up for another, girl?" Ash addressed his Durant who gave him the look of 'don't count me out just yet'. "Okay then, go for another **X-Scissor**!" Durant charged for the Voltorb.

" **Wild Charge!"** Wattson called out which got both Ash and Durant to widen their eyes. Voltorb started to roll swiftly and covered in ten times the electricity as the **Spark** attack from before. This move is powerful so it made sense that it will also damage the user.

"Stop and use **Iron Defense**!" Durant used the ground to halt in her tracks and shined her metal body to polish perfection which increased her defenses. More than enough to take the **Wild Charge** and not even budge from it. "Now **Crunch**!" Durant opened up and clamped on the Voltorb in a rather awkward angle since the latter was truly a Ball Pokémon.

"Thanks for the challenge Ash but…" Wattson trailed off and yet Ash knew what was coming and had nothing to do about. **"Explosion!"** Voltorb started to glow bright and exploded along with Durant. Out of the cloud of smoke was the Iron Ant Pokémon flying until she landed in her trainer's arms. Voltorb was lying about the field, not even moving.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! May the trainers send out their next Pokémon!?" The referee announced and both trainers returned their Pokémon.

"Astonish us with your voltage, Magneton!" Wattson sent out a Pokémon that resembled a trio of Magnemite stuck together. May's Pokédex pretty much sent itself off.

 **{Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon and the evolved form of Magnemite. Its anti-gravitational powers allow it to float, and it can emit powerful magnetic and electric fields.}**

Magneton is the result of three Magnemite being linked together by a strong magnetic force, although a single Magnemite can evolve by itself when no other Magnemite are in the vicinity. The three Magnemite that Magneton consists of can be linked several ways. Magneton is most commonly seen as one Magnemite on top, and two Magnemite linked via body on the bottom, forming a triangle. However, in some cases, the Magnemite will not be connected at all, remaining in a triangular formation at rest, and being able to freely move within each other's vicinity to form other patterns. The magnetic forces that holds the three Magnemite together is powerful enough to dry up all moisture and raise the temperature 3.6 °F (2 °C) within a 3,300 foot (1,000 m) radius. It can also be disruptive to electronic devices.

Even though Magneton is a mechanical creature, it still has the need to eat. As seen by scientists, food for Magneton consists of electrical currents. It is usually found in rough terrain, often near power plants. When sunspots flare up, Magneton tends to appear more often, presumably due to the changes in the sun's magnetic field. It has been shown in the manga that it possesses the ability to form its electricity into both platforms and barriers. Despite its modern, artificial appearance, carvings depicting Magneton have also been discovered at the Ruins of Alph, indicating it has existed for at least 1,500 years.

"Thinking bigger, are we? Fine then." Ash commented Wattson on his choice and took out another Pokéball. "Go, Bisharp!" May and Wally were in awe and excitement to see the tall, lean, knight-like Pokémon spring out and landing on the field with grace. May hurried to use her Pokédex,

 **{Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokémon. This pitiless Pokémon commands a group of Pawniard to hound prey into immobility. It then moves in to finish the prey off.}**

Wattson let out a hardy laugh, "Truly an impressive Pokémon, as expected from a trainer like Ash!" The raven-haired trainer appreciated the compliment but still focused on the battle. "Magneton, go for **Thunder**!" And Magneton unleashed a single, massive lightning bolt towards Bisharp.

" **Night Slash!"** Ash called out and Bisharp's armored limbs glowed dark black before sending several black slashes that intercepted the **Thunder** attack, with a couple even reaching Wattson's Magneton. "And **Iron Head**!" Bisharp hardened his head with a metallic shine, moving in to slam into Magneton.

"Use **Metal Sound**!" Wattson commanded and Magneton rubbed its magnet appendages to generate a rather nerve-wrecking sound that shook Bisharp while he was charging in. "Now use **Thunderbolt**!" **Metal Sound** was a status move that lowers a target's defenses to special attacks such as **Thunderbolt**. Too bad for Wattson, Bisharp was no ordinary Pokémon and he slammed into Magneton anyways.

"Time to end this, use **Guillotine**!" Ash shouted and his audience could have sworn to see a malicious glint in the eye of Bisharp before he jumped, arms glowing white and both clapped on Magneton, doing in a one-hit KO. The Magnet Pokémon fell to the ground and out for the count.

"Magneton is unable to battle! Bisharp wins!" The referee announced. "Will gym leader Wattson send out his next Pokémon?" The big guy returned his Magneton with a smile that never left his face.

"I have warmed up and enjoyed the challenge you presented, Ash. Now face my champion that commands the thunder, Manectric!" Wattson was a little more dramatic and released a Pokémon that looked like the mix between a hound and a lightning bolt.

 **{Manectric, the Discharge Pokémon and the evolved form of** **Electrike. Manectric collects electricity from the air, creating a thundercloud above its head. Its mane gives off a strong electric current.}**

Manectric is a canine, quadruped Pokémon. Its body is mainly blue with a spiky, yellow mane on its head and yellow tufts of fur on its haunches and around its front feet. Its mane sticks straight up and has three points. It has a jagged upper jaw, red eyes, and holes on either side of its head that seem to be its ears. Each of its paws has three claws. Its blue, spike-like tail is bent at a sharp angle.

Manectric gathers electricity its mane and then discharges it. This process creates thunderclouds, which it uses in battle. Since lightning falls in its vicinity, it is said to have been born from lightning and make its nest where lightning has struck. It lives in grassy areas, and often appears in front of people.

"Use **Thunder**!" Wattson commanded and his electric hound like Pokémon shot out a massive lightning bolt that was larger than his previous Pokémon. It landed hard on Bisharp, actually damaging the Sword Edge Pokémon, but Wattson wasn't done. "Now use **Fire Fang**!" Manectric moved with the speed of an actual lighting bolt and landed on Bisharp with its fangs covered in fire, biting down hard with super-effective damage. "Finish with **Discharge**!" Wattson commanded and Manectric unleashed the force of a thunderbolt from its own body while attached to Bisharp. It was enough to cause the Sword Edge Pokémon to faint.

"Bisharp is unable to battle! Manectric wins!" The referee announced. "Will challenger Ash please send out his next Pokémon?" Ash simply returned his Bisharp and though hard on who to send out since this Manectric is truly Wattson's ace-in-the-hole. In times like this, a trainer should be careful with his choice but Ash decided to go for a little risk when he finally received a decision.

"Go, Grovyle!" Ash released his Wood Gecko Pokémon which made his friends worry, since Manectric knows **Fire Fang** , and Wattson to raise an eyebrow to this choice. Then he spotted a little accessory on Grovyle's neck.

"I can…guess what you have in mind Ash." Wattson commented. "So, let's start light this time. Manectric, use **Spark**!" Manectric engulfed itself with lightning and charged for Grovyle.

"Wait for it." Ash said while Grovyle did as so and just when Manectric was about to hit her, "Move with **Detect**!" The Wood Gecko Pokémon, with the grace of a ballet dancer, narrowing dodged Manectric and its **Spark** attack. **"Leaf Blade!"** While airborne, Manectric could only grit its teeth when it felt something big and sharp brush against its underside.

"Use **Discharge**!" Wattson commanded and his Pokémon heard it through the pain, to unleashed a widespread electric attack that shot into all directions. This also sent Grovyle skidding away. "Now **Thunder**!" Manectric roared and unleashed yet another massive lightning bolt.

" **Detect!"** Ash commanded and Grovyle was able to get her bearings together to dodge that **Thunder** attack. "Get ready for a **Solar Beam**." Ash told Grovyle who started to charge up.

"Charge in to use **Fire Fang**!" Wattson commanded and Manectric caught fire to its fangs, moving in to bit hard on Grovyle. Yet the Wood Gecko Pokémon was trained quite well to have complete charging up the **Solar Beam** , using it to hit and push down on Manectric. However, it was not enough. Wattson's Manectric made it through the beam and clamped those fiery jaws on Grovyle.

Yet the female Wood Gecko Pokémon didn't go down. She kept up the **Solar Beam** to wear down Manectric, even with the **Fire Fang** sinking into her grass green skin. Grovyle was determined, to do something that needed a little more force to do. And it came when her body started to glow and Manectric actually dislodged itself off of Grovyle.

"Good girl! You have completely evolved!" Ash called out to his new Pokémon, who took a quick look to marvel at her new form. This time, both Ash and company took out their Pokédex to scan the newly evolved Pokémon.

 **{Sceptile, the Forest Pokémon and the evolved form of Grovyle. The leaves growing on Sceptile's body are very sharp edged. This Pokémon is very agile—it leaps all over the branches of trees and jumps on its foe from above or behind. Sceptile has seeds growing on its back. They are said to be bursting with nutrients that revitalize trees. This Pokémon raises the trees in a forest with loving care.}**

Sceptile is a reptilian, bipedal Pokémon. Its neck is somewhat long, and it has two crests on its head. It has semicircular, yellow eyes with red rims. Its lower jaw and a belt-like band across its waist are also red. Along its back, it has two lines running down the middle and two rows of yellow nodules that are described as seeds. Its tail is shaped similar to that of a palm tree's branch. Both of its long arms have two sharp, elongated leaves and three claws.

Wattson's Manectric was not one to be intimidated but didn't like the look on Sceptile's face when she turned to face it, there was the similar glint that the audience remembered seeing in the eyes of Ash's Bisharp. The leaves on her new body started to shiver before suddenly a hurricane of them shot out at Manectric, dealing countless cuts on it. "You have learned **Leaf Storm**!" Ash shouted with excitement while his new Sceptile looked in with pride in herself. As for the gym leader, he knew that it was time to crank things up a bit; otherwise, this match may take up the rest of the day and he didn't have that luxury.

"It is time to push ourselves further Ash!" Wattson shouted and pulled out what looked to be a large metal nail with an electric wire coiled around it, almost like a makeshift magnet, and a Keystone on the top. "From sparks to streams, from thunder to lightning, Mega Evolve!" Wattson chanted out and pressed the Keystone with his thumb.

 **{This Pokémon has achieved its Mega Evolution. It retains its pure Electric typing. It now has the ability Intimidate, which can lower the attack stat of an opposing Pokémon.}**

The yellow mane on Mega Manectric is considerably larger than its previous state. The center spike on its head has shifted, and now forms a large, tilted growth that extends over its snout and has a point on either end. The remaining two head spikes are thinner, longer, and have small, pointed bulbs in place of the earholes. The mane now extends down the length of Mega Manectric's body, forming four additional spikes. One of these spikes extends down past the Pokémon's chest and has points on both ends. The tufts of fur on its haunches are now blue and form more numerous, thinner points. While it retains the yellow tufts around its front feet, they now have two short spikes extending backward. Finally, Mega Manectric lacks the sharply angled tail of its previous state and now has red claws.

"If it has come to this, so be it." Ash said and rolled down his sleeve to show a Keystone. "Girl, it is time to show all of us your power! Go beyond and find power hidden within! Mega Evolve!" Sceptile roared as the Mega Stone activated and she transformed once more that day. Once the light died down, the voice of the Pokédex was heard;

 **{This Pokémon has achieved Mega Evolution. It becomes a dual Grass and Dragon type. It gains the ability Lightning Rod, which allows the user to become immune to Electrical attacks and gain a power boost when hit.}**

As Mega Sceptile, its head crests become more pointed with a round portion missing from the middle. Red marking surrounds its eyes, which become smaller and narrower. The yellow seeds down its back grow larger. The last pair of seeds turns red, while the pair above it turns orange. Red stripes encircle the base of its tail and run across its lower belly. The leaves on its wrists become more pointed, and the upper ones have red tips and half-circles cut out of the middles. Covering its chest and shoulders are plates of leaves similar to those that form its tail. Mega Sceptile's tail grows longer and develops a red stinger at the tip. Mega Sceptile can cut off a portion of its tail to fire it like a missile at an opponent.

"Manectric, use **Ice Fang**!" Wattson was not going to hold anything back, as the reason he went for the Mega Evolution. And the mega evolved Pokémon moved in with frosty fangs showing from its mouth.

 **"Dual Chop!"** In a rather brutal move, Mega Sceptile channeled draconic energy into both of her hands (which caused the audience to gasp in surprise) and used on to strike Mega Manectric in the throat right when it was about to land that **Ice Fang** attack. The other hand moved like a blur and hit hard on Mega Manectric's head. "Now use **Leaf Blade**!" Mega Sceptile slashed at Mega Manectric with the leaves on her arm which produced a larger **Leaf Blade** than when she was a Grovyle.

"Repel with **Overheat**!" Wattson shouted and Mega Manectric showed that it was the gym leader's ace when an inferno appeared around it that pushed Mega Sceptile back a bit. **"Crunch!"** Mega Manectric then charged for Mega Sceptile with simple glowing fangs while the target saw it coming and used one of her arms to take the attack. "No!" Wattson saw that tactic and could only watch his Pokémon fall for the trap which was sprung when,

 **"Leaf Blade!"** Ash commanded and Mega Sceptile created a leaf blade inside Mega Manectric's mouth, right to the back of the throat. Mega Manectric was quick to see the trap that it stepped into and released Mega Sceptile's arm. And, at the moment both Mega Evolved Pokémon landed in front of their trainers, their eyes met with the message of 'lets end this right here and now'.

 **"ICE FANG!"**

 **"LEAF BLADE!"**

Both Mega Evolved Pokémon poured everything they had into their attacks and passed each other completely. Once they stopped, silence reigned in the room, neither Pokémon even budging. And after the painfully slow moment, both Pokémon suddenly lost their Mega form. Ash's Sceptile lost feeling in her legs but used her arms to suspend herself while Wattson's Manectric did not have that luxury. The referee spotted that and announced, "Manectric is unable to battle! Sceptile wins! The winner of the gym battle is Ash Ketchum!"

Ash silently cheered and even ran to embrace his newly evolved Sceptile, to show how he appreciated her pulling through. It was an adorable sight, specially since Sceptile was between returning the feelings and keeping her cool; she still blushed from the praise. Wattson then appeared after returning his Manectric. He was carrying a tray that was similar to the previous gyms, and of course ha a badge resting in the center.

"I present you the badge of the Mauville City Gym. The Dynamo Badge." The badge was shaped like a yellow, coiled wire. It was fine all the same when Ash placed it in his badge case. He then left with a sight of respect for Wattson before both trainers left to recover. The audience made sure to follow close behind.

XXXXX

After the gym battle, both Ash and Wattson deposited their Pokémon to be healed. "Will you guy be heading towards the next gym? Because I have a simple favor to ask of you before you guys leave."

"And what will that be?" Ash asked with every intent to decide if he will accept it or not. The worst thing Wattson can ask is to clean up all the bird droppings from last week.

"It is nothing too dangerous. It is just that last week, we had a power outage and so I investigated." Wattson explained. "I was able to find out the problem and solve it. But lately I've been having this dread that we will get another outage. And with so much work being the head electrician and a Gym Leader, I wish I had the time to check it out again. Last week I was lucky but I don't push my luck."

"That's smart of your Wattson and we are in no hurry here. Show the way." Ash said and the head electrician pointed off to the same path that the gang took to arrive in Mauville City. This 'New Mauville' was located near the entrance, across the large pond there. The name of the building was a bit ironic; New Mauville looked years old and seemed to have never opened for business.

"Keep an eye out and let's see if we can find the problem." Ash instructed and with the help of Pikachu's **Flash** move lightning up the room, they moved with some difficulty of all the litter in sight. They finally got out of the cluttered space to find a hallway that was relatively clean and with various dusty doors. They checked each one with a good quick peek and most of them were just more litter and junk, and nothing that could concern Wattson.

Then they came across the last door in the hallway and it was large double-door, usually reserved for the larger rooms. However, unlike the other doors, this one had a symbol that is faded but still clear; it was one of voltage and generators. "Here we go." Ash said with caution in his voice and pushed both doors open. "Wha~!"

Ash was taken by surprise, and so did his gang, when the room apparently contained living and bouncing balls! Large one that had eyes and a smirk while one half was white and the other half was red. They almost looked like the Voltorb Wattson used in his gym battle. All three trainers with their Pokédex pulled them out and scanned the Pokémon that are still bouncing around.

 **{Electrode, the Ball Pokémon and the evolved form of Voltorb. Electrode eats electricity in the atmosphere. On days when lightning strikes, you can see this Pokémon exploding all over the place from eating too much electricity. One of Electrode's characteristics is its attraction to electricity. It is a problematical Pokémon that congregates mostly at electrical power plants to feed on electricity that has just been generated.}**

Electrode is a round Pokémon resembling a reverse-colored Poké Ball with a mouth and eyes. Its top half is white, while its lower half is red. For this reason, many Trainers try to pick it up, mistaking it for an item. Many know it by the nickname "Bomb Ball."

Electrode tends to live in power plants where fresh electricity is being generated, which it consumes. As a result, it often causes blackouts. The more electric energy Electrode consumes, the faster it moves. Electrode explodes in response to even the smallest stimulation, simply to entertain itself, or because it has taken in too much electricity. When full of stored electricity, it has been known to drift with the wind.

While the description was fascinating, those Electrode somehow had gotten into a rotten mood since they all started to glare at the trainers. Ash knew that they were not happy about intruders in their home, and when they all started to glow with electricity. "Pikachu, use **Protect**!"

Hours of practice allowed the little rodent to create a protective barrier that covered the entire gang from the power of the collective **Discharge** attacks. But while Protect is a definite defense, it can't stand up forever. "Go Marshtomp!" Ash sent out the only Ground-type Pokémon he had in the region.

And because Marshtomp was dual Water and Ground, he took no damage from all that electricity. "Now use **Mud Bomb**!" Ash commanded and Marshtomp jumped high to launch a volley of mudballs at each Electrode, damaging them and damping their ability to keep using their **Discharge**. Soon, they were unable to gather even electrical charge to move and Pikachu was able to relax the **Protect** barrier.

That was when Ash noticed that one of the down Electrode started to lean its round body towards what looked to be an opening to a metal chute with worn-out wiring. It was the spark that shot off one and just missed that Electrode that got the gears in Ash's head running. "Call Wattson, I think we found the problem." Ash said to his friends while he made sure that another loose spark won't set off the Electrode again.

Shortly later, Wattson arrived and inspected what the Electrode had been so energetic about. "So, this was where the problem was. Apparently, when we abandoned this place, we didn't even check if the equipment still worked." Wattson commented as he worked on the wiring like a pro. "Electrode, as Electric Pokémon, were attracted to these active wires. And the more they ate, the more active themselves became. Just one can cause an electric discharge but given how many inhabited here, it is no wonder that our city has been having problems with our own electric power."

"So now that you know the problem, what are we going to do about the Electrode?" Ash asked while directing the attention to the pack that were still quivering in the corner, just waiting to see what the trainers will do to them. "They still need a place to live and food to eat."

"I am sure that me and my team can work something out." Wattson responded and got back on his feet when he repaired those wires. In another later, it was time for Ash and the gang to go north for the next Pokémon Gym that is found in a high point at the base of the mountains. Wattson and his team of electricians decided to simply leave New Mauville to the wild Electrode while allowing other Electric type Pokémon species to settle in; Pokémon such as Voltorb and the Magnemite family. They were to feed on the excess electricity that the wild Electrode may give off.

All in all, the abandoned building will house the wild Electric Pokémon while the Pokémon themselves will make sure that their raw electricity will be under control. Wattson himself was proud of the gang for venturing in on a favor and proud of his team for making this solution a reality. He really was in a jolly mood when he waved the trainers as they continued on their journey. "Good luck on your journey and your next gym battle!"

End of Chapter 8.

 ***I am glad that I got the previous chapter up and I did this chapter to try and get back into the swing of things. My days in college are counting down and soon, I will have to be ready for should I do graduate such as job searching, organizing my stuff and even go on plans for special occasions! I still wish to be in the police department but I agree that I need job experience as well as education to get the job, as in various jobs around my town. Wish me luck!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Sceptile (Female), Marshtomp (Male), Ralts (Male) and Taillow (Female).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (?) (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), Torchic (Male), Ralts (Female) and Skitty (Male).**

 **May – Torchic (Female), Marill (Male), Slakoth (Female), Whismur (Female) and Abra (Male)**

 **Wally – Nincada (Male), Aron (Female), Sableye (Male), Electrike (Female) and Ralts (Male) (Not caught as of yet)**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Corphish (Male), Dustox (Male), Zubat (Female), Gulpin (Male) and Voltorb (Genderless).**

 **Serena – Shroomish (Female), Beautify (Female) and Oddish (Female).**


	9. Due North, to the Mountains

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn

Due North, to the Mountains

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn;_

" _I am sure that me and my team can work something out." Wattson responded and got back on his feet when he repaired those wires. In another later, it was time for Ash and the gang to go north for the next Pokémon Gym that is found in a high point at the base of the mountains. Wattson and his team of electricians decided to simply leave New Mauville to the wild Electrode while allowing other Electric type Pokémon species to settle in; Pokémon such as Voltorb and the Magnemite family. They were to feed on the excess electricity that the wild Electrode may give off._

 _All in all, the abandoned building will house the wild Electric Pokémon while the Pokémon themselves will make sure that their raw electricity will be under control. Wattson himself was proud of the gang for venturing in on a favor and proud of his team for making this solution a reality. He really was in a jolly mood when he waved the trainers as they continued on their journey. "Good luck on your journey and your next gym battle!"_

The path they took was grass green before turning to stone brown. There was a string of boulders in their way but Pikachu made short work of it, results from the 'workout' in the Trick House. They then came across a break in the road; the path straight ahead led to the desert which was submerged in a sandstorm that was too strong for any trainer to venture without necessary equipment while a path to the west was clear weather. "We will try the desert some other time guys, let's go."

Along the westward path, there were plenty of new Pokémon to encounter;

 **{Sandshrew, the Mouse Pokémon. Sandshrew's body is configured to absorb water without waste, enabling it to survive in an arid desert. This Pokémon curls up to protect itself from its enemies. Sandshrew has a very dry hide that is extremely tough. The Pokémon can roll into a ball that repels any attack. At night, it burrows into the desert to sleep.}**

 **{Trapinch, the Ant Pit Pokémon. Trapinch's nest is a sloped, bowl-like pit dug in sand. This Pokémon patiently waits for prey to tumble down the pit. Its giant jaws have enough strength to crush even boulders. Trapinch is a patient hunter. It digs an inescapable pit in a desert and waits for its prey to come tumbling down. This Pokémon can go a whole week without access to any water.}**

 **{Cacnea, the Cactus Pokémon. Cacnea lives in arid locations such as deserts. It releases a strong aroma from its flower to attract prey. When prey comes near, this Pokémon shoots sharp thorns from its body to bring the victim down. The more arid and harsh the environment, the more pretty and fragrant a flower Cacnea grows. This Pokémon battles by wildly swinging its thorny arms.}**

 **{Baltoy, the Clay Doll Pokémon. Baltoy moves while spinning around on its one foot. Primitive wall paintings depicting this Pokémon living among people were discovered in some ancient ruins. As soon as it spots others of its kind, Baltoy congregates with them and then begins crying noisily in unison. This Pokémon sleeps while cleverly balancing itself on its one foot.}**

These three happened to appeal to the trainers as Ash caught a Gible, as it fully evolves into a pseudo-legendary Pokémon and Ash looked forward to the challenge.

 **{Gible, the Land Shark Pokémon. It nests in horizontal holes warmed by geothermal heat. Foes who get too close can expect to be pounced on and bitten.}**

Wally caught a Sandile, because it was a true roundabout and powerful Pokémon once trained and he happened to find it to be cool-looking.

 **{Sandile, the Desert Croc Pokémon. It moves along below the sand's surface, except for its nose and eyes. A dark membrane shields its eyes from the sun. They live buried in the sands of the desert. The sun-warmed sands prevent their body temperature from dropping.}**

And May caught a Dwebble, as it appealed to her as cute and responsible for its little home.

 **{Dwebble, the Rock Inn Pokémon. It makes a hole in a suitable rock. If that rock breaks, the Pokémon remains agitated until it locates a replacement. When it finds a stone of a suitable size, it secretes a liquid from its mouth to open up a hole to crawl into.}**

Soon enough,

"This is definitely a mountain, a large one up close." Ash commented with a smirk while everyone else was in awe at the sheer size. "Now this thing is in the way, how are we supposed to get to the next town?"

"Look Ash!" Wally pointed out, "That…thing is going up and down the mountain! And there are people there too! Let's ask them!" Ash chuckled and ruffled Wally's hair.

"I understand you are excited, just don't forget to breath with you speak." Ash really felt like a big brother as Wally still smiled. "So, let's check it out." And once they got to the mountain lifts, there was a hiker resting on a bench until he saw the gang come his way.

"Hey kids, are you heading up the mountain?"

"We are hoping to get to the next town as I will like to challenge the nearest gym here." Ash responded and the hiker answered,

"That will be Lavaridge Town, known for their hot springs and the Gym which specializes in Fire types." The hiker said, "Although I have heard that the previous Gym Leader retired and left his granddaughter to learn the ropes. She is a good kid and not a bad trainer, just new to the job. I am sure you kids won't mind."

Ash rubbed his chin, feeling a little déjà vu somehow. "I am sure we can put up with it, so how do we get to Lavaridge?" The hiker nodded,

"It is just a simple ride up to the peak with the monorail and a trek back down. Lavaridge is otherwise out of reach with ridges to high to climb so you will have to take the long way." The hiker rubbed his head, bringing not necessarily bad news but an inconvenient fact.

"Its fine. Thanks for the directions." Ash grumbled and everyone else said nothing, just followed the raven-haired trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder. They entered and Ash paid for four trainers and a Pokémon to ride to the top.

XXXXX

At the least the ride was smooth and the sights were much to behold. "We are getting pretty high!" Wally marveled as the railcar kept ascending at a slope-like direction. Ash chuckled and then he gently pulled Wally into his lap.

"Don't get yourself dizzy on my account, Wally." The young trainer smiled and stayed where he was. It was such an adorable sight of the two acting already like brothers. Serena felt like cooing and she even imagined her boyfriend interacting in a similar way to a young boy/girl that had her eyes while certain same raven hair. It was enough that Serena wanted to hide her blush from May, who just focused on the cute scene.

Soon enough, the rail trail was over and Wally got off just to take Ash's hand in his own. It was like the little boy wanted everyone to think that he and Ash were brothers. And it worked, with the other hikers and tourists pointing it out. Ash did feel a…little embarrassed but he knew better and did feel a little warm about Wally's behavior.

Yet that moment was ruined when, "Don't move! We will shoot!" Everyone froze. "We are taking over this place and if you any of you move a muscle then your toast!" Ash squeezed Wally's hand to make sure that the young boy was still holding the former's. And soon enough, everyone saw who was threatening them; Team Magma and with guns!

And to add fuel to the fire, "Oh yeah? We are taking over, you land-scrubbing dogs!" Team Aqua appeared with their own firearms. Ash scowled at the change in circumstances; one criminal team with guns was bad enough but two pretty much make a battle that one man cannot win alone. This could turn this lookout view into a battlefield; and there are always casualties on a battlefield.

However, things were still getting interesting. "At ease men." "Not now mates." Ash knew only two people that could do this, only they could stop a battle before one could begin: Maxie of Magma and Archie of Aqua. "If it isn't the little raven head." "Greetings Ash."

"I wish I can have the pleasure of a greeting, you two. Considering that your men have all of us at gunpoint." Ash growled and the two leaders didn't even flinch, not that the young trainer cared. "So, what is so important here that you sent your minions with firearms!?"

"Just a little something that we both can share." Maxie responded, stoic like always when he adjusts his glasses to a more comfortable position. "Believe us, this was not our out intention."

"It was just our little matties getting too antsy. They are tired of waiting and charged in." Archie added. "At least no one got shot. Now let's go and out with your guns, scallywags! NOW!" Archie bellowed all not only Team Aqua members but also the Team Magma members, and they obeyed! "They are good boys, just need a little more discipline. See you later kid!"

"If you hurt anyone here…" Ash finally spoke up, causing both leaders to freeze but not look back. "If I find out that you caused even a little kid to get hurt I will show you what I think of you." The minions in both criminal gangs looked like they wanted to strangle Ash for talking so big to their leader but these two words, spoken by Maxie settled them down.

"…duly noted." And, at last, Team Magma and Team Aqua vanished from sight. Whatever they came to steal, they kept their word by not harming any civilian or caused any property damage. But Ash knew that they were up to something much bigger, something meant for the entire Hoenn Region; if only he knew how right he was.

XXXXX

The gang was glad to finally get to Lavaridge town but Ash still wondered what those two had planned for Hoenn. He was starting to like this region, he will hate for anything to happen to it. For now, he had better look the part of the excited kid to finally reach the next town with a Pokémon Gym.

"Is that the hot springs!?" Serena and May suddenly shouted which nearly got Ash and Wally to jump out of their skins. "Can we go there!?"  
"…maybe. We still to find where in Lavaridge is the Gym." Ash tried to catch his breath but before he could, the girls dragged him and Wally towards the hot springs resort. The place itself wasn't half bad, the waters definitely felt good from all that walking. Ad while the two boys were definitely relaxing, a chirp was heard throughout.

"Hello Girls! I don't believe we met, I am Flannery!" Ash and Wally heard it clearly on the woman's side of the springs. And for clear reasons, they did not try to get a good look at who this Flannery was. "Well let's get dressed and introduce me to your boyfriends!" Wally wanted to scream denial but Ash shook his head for 'no'.

"Lets just get our clothes back on. Come on." And so, they did and they waited for the girls to come out. They knew that the girl with the wild red hair had to be Flannery. She was a redhead alright, with her hair done with a ponytail that sprouted like a tropical flower. Flannery was also wearing a black tank top with a red design underneath that showed her belly while had trousers held up with a pink sash that the symbol of a hot spring on one end. She was also wearing sneakers with a red outline to them.

"You must be Ash Ketchum! I have heard about you and your girlfriend falling out the sky and…!" Flannery rushed over to Ash who looked annoyed and had his hand out to silence her.

"I am not here to be a star, I came for the hot springs and for the Gym. I wish to challenge it. And I assume that you are THE Flannery, Gym Leader of Lavaridge." Ash spoke firmly and his friends knew that tone very well; it meant that there is no room or appreciation for foolishness this time.

"That's me." Flannery said simply and calmly, with something of a sadness too that Ash picked up. "Anyways, are you up for a Gym Battle!" Flannery tried to raise her mood and the atmosphere. But Ash knew that Flannery is not saying something for some reasons. He just nodded. "Follow me!" Flannery shouted and actually ran off, causing the gang to try and keep up. "Hurry up, Slowbros!"

End of Chapter 9

 ***Things are looking all the same and I still in the process of getting my very first job. Wish me luck!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Sceptile (Female), Marshtomp (Male), Ralts (Male) and Taillow (Female).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (?) (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), Torchic (Male), Ralts (Female) and Skitty (Male).**

 **May – Torchic (Female), Marill (Male), Slakoth (Female), Whismur (Female), Abra (Male) and Dwebble (Female).**

 **Wally – Nincada (Male), Aron (Female), Sableye (Male), Electrike (Female), Sandile (Male) and Ralts (Male) (Not caught as of yet)**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Corphish (Male), Dustox (Male), Zubat (Female), Gulpin (Male), Voltorb (Genderless) and Gible (Female)**

 **Serena – Shroomish (Female), Beautify (Female) and Oddish (Female).**


	10. Through the Fire and Flame of Flannery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn

Through the Fire and Flame of Flannery

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn;_

" _You must be Ash Ketchum! I have heard about you and your girlfriend falling out the sky and…!" Flannery rushed over to Ash who looked annoyed and had his hand out to silence her._

 _"I am not here to be a star, I came for the hot springs and for the Gym. I wish to challenge it. And I assume that you are THE Flannery, Gym Leader of Lavaridge." Ash spoke firmly and his friends knew that tone very well; it meant that there is no room or appreciation for foolishness this time._

 _"That's me." Flannery said simply and calmly, with something of a sadness too that Ash picked up. "Anyways, are you up for a Gym Battle!" Flannery tried to raise her mood and the atmosphere. But Ash knew that Flannery is not saying something for some reasons. He just nodded. "Follow me!" Flannery shouted and actually ran off, causing the gang to try and keep up. "Hurry up, Slowbros!"_

"Seriously…" Ash spoke in a deadpan tone that his friends mimicked perfectly. "The Gym was seriously right in front of us when we got here and you made us chase after you for the whole town." Flannery laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head. "What's the big idea anyways?"

"I…forgot…?" Ash could only slap his hand on his face. "We…we can still have our g-gym battle…" Ash raised his hand to silence the stutter.

"Just, just let me clear my head." Ash really looked like he was getting a headache, Serena's hand on the back of his head seemed to help a bit. "You just get to leader spot and have your team ready." Flannery nodded rapidly and fled. Ash could only look at Serena and company.

"I am glad that none of us are as childish as that now and not when we all are of her age." Serena, May and Wally all nod in agreement. Flannery just helped them a lot to think of just how a grown person can act like a little kid in a world of grown-ups.

XXXXX

"What is this? A sauna or a gym?" Ash queried with actual confusion once he and company finally entered the Gym building. This was not what they had in mind for the inside of a Gym. The steam was the first sign and it was followed by the sight of several sections divided by bamboo walls and steaming hot baths littered throughout. They could barely make out several figures hidden by the steam.

"Come on, too much of this is bad for you." Ash finally spoke up and the gang had to figure out which route led to the Gym Leader, Flannery. By the time they finally arrived, she was trying to hide her nervousness. "We will start once you feel ready." Ash tried to not make it worse but he still needed his fourth gym badge.

"S-slugma, g-go!" Flannery took out a Pokéball, with a hold on it as shaky as her voice. A Pokémon still emerged and landed on the field that didn't dissolve somehow when it landed, considering that it looked and seemed to be made of lava. Ash took out his Pokédex out of habit,

 **{Slugma, the Lava Pokémon. Slugma have intensely hot magma which circulates throughout their bodies carrying nutrients and oxygen to their organs.}**

Slugma is a limbless Pokémon composed of magma. Its body is bright red, fading to a duller red along its extremities. It has large, round, yellow eyes with small pupils. Slugma's head is ovoid with flame-like extensions spreading upward from its eyes and round, stable drops of magma dangling from its upper jaw. Its lower body is irregular in shape, and occasionally emits bubbles.

Slugma's circulatory system is composed entirely of magma, which delivers vital nutrients and oxygen to its organs. In order to prevent its body from cooling and hardening, Slugma neither sleeps nor ever stops moving. If its body does begin to cool, it will become brittle and may break apart. Slugma constantly seeks warm places, and gathers with other members of its species in mountains and volcanoes.

"I know who to send out, Corphish!" Ash called out his water crab Pokémon, looking ready for a fight. **"Bubblebeam!"** Corphish first shot out a stream of dozens of water bubbles towards Slugma.

Flannery was panicking, trying to think of a counterattack while the attack was sure to hit Slugma. **"P-protect!"** She finally got out of her mouth and Slugma conjured up the known defensive move as a dome blocking the **Bubblebeam**. "U-use **Overheat**!" Slugma roared and unleashed a massive surge of fire.

" **Surf!"** Ash called out and Corphish both blocked the inferno and extinguished it. The remaining water droplets landed right on Slugma, dealing bits of damage. "While that show was nice, lets get it on the road. Use **Razor Shell**!"

Now Slugma was panicking, seeing the crab Pokémon move in with one of his pincers glowing with blue energy. **"Memento!"** Flannery shouted out and while Slugma stiffened to hear that move, it still carried it out. The Lave Pokémon then grew dark black before it shot out to Corphish, sent moving to use his **Razor Shell**. When that move hit, Corphish felt Slugma not even trying to resist it and also felt his strength sapped away.

Ash scratched his chin. "You Gym Leaders truly have the best connections to the most unlikely moves for your Pokémon." Ash knew what Memento did, he just never counted on a fire type to use it.

"Numel, h-heat things u-up!" Flannery shouted, with a stutter still in her speech. Ash scanned it immediately.

 **{Numel, the Numb Pokémon. Numel is so complacent that it does not even notice when it is stuck. This Pokémon's body is filled with hot magma, which, when cooled in water, rather slows its movement. Numel is also unable to bear hunger.}**

Numel is a yellow, quadruped Pokémon that resembles a Dromedary camel with a volcano-like hump on its back. The hump is green at the very top and fades out into yellow with small green spots. It contains magma of almost 2,200 °F (1,200 °C). A female will have a bigger hump than a male. It has bangs on top of its head, sleepy eyes with brown circles around them, and short, stubby legs.

Numel is a very strong Pokémon, having served humans for many years with its ability to carry heavy loads up to 220 lbs. (100 kg). However, it slows down when wet and cannot stand when it is hungry. Due to its dull wits, it does not notice when it has been hit. Numel lives on volcanic mountains.

" **Magnitude!"** Flannery shouted and the slow-witted Numel actually lifted itself up, slamming its fore feet into the battlefield to create a rumble similar to a mid-level earthquake. One that really damaged Corphish. **"Lava Plume!"**

"Use **Payback**!" Numel unleashed a fire attack that truly looked like a smoke plume and when it hit Corphish, several dark tendracs shot out of the smog and hit Numel. Yet when the dust cleared, Corphish had fainted. Ash returned him and whispered. 'We need more training but thanks anyways.' Then he turned to face Flannery, feeling a little more confident.

"I take back all I said back there. You have well-trained Pokémon and you know how to command them. Now I am going to play a little harder." Ash reached for another Pokémon, "Gible, go!" The little Land Shark Pokémon emerged with a toothy grin. **"Dig!"**

Gible started to burrow into the battlefield while Flannery had a grin. **"Magnitude!"** Numel raised its forelegs again but this time,

"Emerge and use **Dragon Claw**!" Gible popped out of the field, taking Flannery and Numel by surprise. One of her pudgy hands glowed of a bright blue energy taking the form of a bear claw and Gible slashed at Numel with its, sending the Numb Pokémon falling on its back, helpless.

"N-numel!" Flannery was panicking all over again, this probably never happened before. "T-try to use **Lava Plume**!" Numel actually showed strain to try and shoot out fire when the hole in its lump was kissing the field. All the Numb Pokémon could get was a small hover above the field. But it was for naught,

" **Sand Tomb!"** Ash commanded his Gible to create a mini sandstorm that trapped and damaged Numel; it didn't help to be half Fire and half Ground so the Pokémon was weak to the latter type. "Now use **Dragon Rage**!" Gible took in a huge breath and let out a ball of flaming energy at the Numel, creating an explosion that blew away the Sand Tomb. The sound of something heavy hitting the dirt was heard. "Now another **Dragon Claw**!"

" **Lava Plume!"** Gible lunged in with another Dragon Claw attack while Flannery called out into the cloud of smoke, hoping that Numel will hear. But it was not to be for the Gym Leader, as the cloud settled to reveal a fainted Numel. "Y-your Pokémon are good b-but the battle i-isn't over y-yet! Torkoal!" Flannery returned Numel and sent out her third fire type Pokémon,

 **{Torkoal, the Coal Pokémon. Torkoal burns coal within its body to produce energy. As a defense, Torkoal is able to release smoke from its nostrils and its back to confuse enemies.}**

Torkoal is a tortoise-like, quadruped Pokémon. It has a large black rock-like shell with holes that glow with a red warmth. Its skin is reddish brown with gray-black bands on its legs and neck. It has a long neck and its eyes seem permanently closed. Torkoal lives in mountains, where it looks for coal. It uses the coal to fill the hollow spaces in its shell, and then burns it for energy. When it blows out smoke from its nostrils and the top of its back, it sounds like a locomotive horn. It blows out black smoke before fleeing and while being attacked.

" **Overheat!"** Flannery screamed and Torkoal unleashed yet another maelstrom of fire and flames that damaged Gible something terrible. For a Dragon type, that Fire type attack really hurt. Before Ash could counter command, something small and white disappeared in a puff while Torkoal glowed a bright green. That meant something and Flannery took the chance to call out another attack. **"Eruption!"**

Torkoal roared and sent out a few dozen large fireballs out of its back, like an actual volcanic eruption. Now Ash needed to make a move, "Gible, **Dig**!" The Land Shark Pokémon saw the fire attack and moved its burnt little arms to burrow to safety. The battlefield did do a good job in taking that **Eruption** attack so Gible was able to avoid the fireballs. But Flannery had to thing to do this time,

"Use **Fissure**!" Torkoal slammed one of its forefeet into the field and split a large crack in it. She will just have to pay for the repairs later,

" **Dragon Rage!"** Flannery was shocked that Ash called out a move but that was when the earth right underneath Torkoal erupted with blue energy, leaving the Coal Pokémon no space to avoid. And when Gible popped out of the ground with a toothy grin, "Use **Dragon Claw**!"

Gible charged in with one more claw attack but Torkoal was not out of the game yet. **"Lava Plume!"** Torkoal let out a dome of fire this time to try and slow down Gible. Yet the little Land Shark Pokémon still pushed through, not even going to listen to Ash to back out. There was just this thing in the back of her head telling her that this was the chance she needed. What for came soon enough when Gible glowed and morphed within the fire.

Once the light died, Gible was a lot bigger and stronger, just what she needed to break through the **Lava Plume** and hit Torkoal with a **Dragon Claw**. Ash hurried to scan his new Pokémon.

 **{Gabite, the Cave Pokémon and the evolved form of Gible. Gabite goes wild for precious jewels, first digging them up and then stashing them in its nest.}**

Gabite is a medium-sized, bipedal dragon-like Pokémon that is primarily blue. Its underside is light blue, with red covering it from the middle of its abdomen to the bottoms of its jaw. Gabite has two appendages that resemble jets or plane engines extending out the side of its skull. Each appendage has a blue stripe. It has four fins, one on each arm, one on its back and another on its tail. The back fin has a notch on it for the male. It has spikes on its hind limbs, and sharp claws on its feet. Its eyes have black scleras and gold colored irises.

Gabite is a fierce and predatory Pokémon, known for its scales, of which have medicinal properties and can heal most illnesses. Gabite has short, extremely sharp teeth, like its pre-evolution, Gible. It has been known to move at extreme speeds. Gabite is also a very territorial creature, and will fight back against enemies to protect its home.

Before he could speak of how excited and proud of his Pokémon, Gabite made her first move in her new form. Both of her claws glowed blue with dragon energy and she struck on Torkoal hard enough to send it to the ground and did it again to send the Coal Pokémon away before its eyes became swirls. That was **Duel Chop** and it finished off Torkoal.

"Camerupt, I am counting on you!" Flannery shouted and released her final Pokémon. Ash was interested in this one because it stuck with him as related to one of Flannery's Pokémon that fought earlier. Sure enough,

 **{Camerupt, the Eruption Pokémon and the evolved form of Numel. Camerupt have volcanoes inside their bodies, which can erupt and spew lava from the humps on their back when angry.}**

Camerupt is a quadruped Pokémon that resembles a Bactrian camel. It has two gray volcanoes on its back. The two volcanoes on a female's back are bigger than those on a male. It also has a stout body with red shaggy fur and three blue ring-shaped markings on both sides. It has bangs on top of its head, droopy ears, and a tan furless muzzle. Its body contains amounts of molten lava of 18,000 °F (10,000 °C), which erupts out of its humps if the Pokémon is angered. It lives in the craters of volcanoes.

"Can your Pokémon take another **Eruption**!?" Flannery asked and right on que, her Camerupt unleashed its own **Eruption** attack. Yet Ash didn't need to command his Gabite when she got engulfed in the same blue energy before shooting off like a comet, weaving her way through the fireballs and hitting Camerupt. That dealt some damage but the Eruption Pokémon barely budged.

"I always knew that you were special Gabite, use **Duel Chop**!" Ash responded and called out for Gabite to attack. And she did with the same move that finished off the Torkoal, and made Camerupt flinch a bit. Too bad that,

" **Lava Plume!"** Camerupt let out the same burst of fire faster than the previous Pokémon and launched Gabite off of itself. "Now use **Giga Impact**!" Ash widen his eyes and didn't know what to do when the larger-than-life Pokémon charged in with bright white energy. When it collided with Gabite, she flew off again and landed hard on the field and out of it.

"Thank you, girl. We will take the time to work on your new form." Ash said and returned Gabite. Now was time to get serious. "Go, Marshtomp!" Out came the Mud Fish Pokémon. "Use **Muddy Water**!" Marshtomp somehow had a twinkle in his eyes and summon a wave of dirty water out of nowhere against Camerupt, with a look of dread in its eyes. Flannery was doing no better,

" **Overheat** , full blast!" Camerupt roared as fires grew and grew to surround the Eruption Pokémon to do something against the muddy wave about to drown it. The wave still hit its target but Camerupt was able to pull off using the flames to almost instantly drying itself out. There was still the massive damage from the real super-effective move. "Now use **Double Edge**!"

"Counter with **Take Down**!" Both Pokémon charged at each other and collided in a massive show of white light. Soon after, the meeting forces sent both of them flying back to their sides of the field. It was hard to tell if the damage from the normal recoil or the amounted impact they created. And when something sparkled in the sunlight, Ash knew what this Camerupt can do.

"Do you want to try again or should we take this battle to the next level. Can your Pokémon another Water type attack?" Ash tried his best to not sound arrogant, he just wanted the fight to be fair and holding back was not going to help anyone look good. Flannery just took out a decorated hand fan in its folded form that had a familiar stone embedded where the ends of the fan will meet.

"To scorch the earth, to set fire to the sky and to boil the oceans! Beyond strength! Achieve true power through fire and flame! Mega Evolve!" Flannery activated her Keystone and the Mega Stone showed itself through Camerupt's fur. The Pokémon itself glowed, roared and transformed. Ash scanned it again once the light died,

 **{This Pokémon has achieved its Mega Evolution. It retains its Fire and Ground typing. Now it has the ability Sheer Force which removes any additional effects of attacks in exchange for greater power.}**

As Mega Camerupt, the humps on its back have transformed into one large and very active volcano. Its fur expands and grows to a point where only its hooves can be seen, and its ears and the tufts on its head grow thicker and longer, standing on end. It gains a grey M on the front of its face and loses the three blue rings on its body. Magma is constantly bubbling up from within its body. It has a deep hatred of water or any moisture, and has an explosive personality and a short temper. The volcano on its back erupts constantly in an effort to intimidate its foes.

"Now Mega Camerupt, use **Earth Power**!" Flannery called out and the large Pokémon shook the field worse than an earthquake. But Ash had just the thing for this,

"Use **Mud Shot** into the air!" Marshtomp shot out glops of mud at the rate of a machine gun and launched himself up from the **Earth Power**. "Now **Mud Bomb**!" Marshtomp literally coughed up another glop of mud from his mouth but much bigger and it landed on Mega Camerupt's head. This distracted the giant Pokémon and Marshtomp was able to land safely. "Now another **Muddy Water** attack!"

Marshtomp sent another dirty water wave towards the distracted Mega Camerupt. Flannery had to think of something when she said, **"Earthquake!"** Mega Camerupt slammed its legs into the ground, shaking the entire gym as well as the field. Before Ash could command a move from Marshtomp, the latter dove both of his hands into the ground to stabilize himself. The field still shook yet Marshtomp still held on, trying to fight the earthquake.

Ash felt like he lost his voice, he just couldn't get the words out of his mouth or reach for his Pokéball to get Marshtomp out. That was until the same bright glow was seen again on the same day in the same place, same battle. Marshtomp was evolving! Ash waited until the light died to scan his next newly evolved Pokémon.

 **{Swampert, the Mud Fish Pokémon. Swampert is the evolved form of Marshtomp and the final evolution of Mudkip. It is able to easily drag large stone weighing over 1 ton. It is also able to see through cloudy waters and detect approaching storms with its fin.}**

Swampert is a large amphibian-like creature with a primarily cobalt-blue body and four limbs, including two long forelimbs and short, thickset back legs. Swampert is nominally bipedal, able to stand on its three-toed feet, but on land, it generally assumes a posture crouched over on all fours. It has orange conical gills that protrude from round patches on either side of its face. Two large fan-like black fins extend from the top of its orange eyes to the back of its head. Similarly, a black fan-like tail fin extends upward from its tail-end. Swampert has a white underside as well as orange ridged padding on its forearms and thighs.

Swampert boasts the physical strength to easily drag a boulder weighing more than a ton, batter down opponents, and swim faster than a jet ski. It has keen eyesight, enabling it to see in murky waters. Swampert also has the ability to predict storms, sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. When a storm is approaching, Swampert will pile up boulders to protect its nest. It makes them on beautiful beaches.

"This day is just awesome!" Ash felt like cheering like a typical child but not every trainer can say that they had two of their Pokémon evolving in the same battle. "Swampert, use **Muddy Water**!" The newly evolved Pokémon had a glint in his eyes before creating a dirt brown wave twice as large as before. It even twisted and turned into a torrent, heading straight for Mega Camerupt!

" **Protect!"** Flannery shouted, not taking any chances with a counter attack. And while the nigh-all protective dome had done its magic, the large Pokémon felt the force pushing it back a bit as it struggled to keep **Protect** up for the entire attack. Eventually, Swampert lost fuel on the **Muddy Water** which was the cue to lower the **Protect**. **"Earthquake!"**

" **Earthquake!"** Both trainers shouted once their eyes met. Both Pokémon created cracks in the field that also met and made quite the collision, with a cloud of smoke. Both trainers tried to see their Pokémon inside the cloud but could only make out one shrouded figure looking around frantically. Then another appeared and slammed one of its arms on the former. It was so strong that it blew away the cloud to reveal Swampert with his fist on Mega Camerupt's head, with the latter transforming back and fainting. Swampert just used **Hammer Arm** in an effective ambush.

With no more fightable Pokémon on Flannery's side, Ash had won the Gym Battle with two newly evolved Pokémon to train. Too bad for the gym leader, she will have to build up her self-confidence and the gym. She did retrieve the Lavaridge Gym Badge, that was shaped like a wisp of fire.

Before leaving Lavaridge, Ash said to Flannery, "You have good Pokémon. Work hard to be a trainer _they_ will be proud of and to follow. Best of luck!"

XXXXX

East of Lavaridge Town was a sweet short cut back to Route 112, too bad that it works only one way. They did pick up a Nugget that was just lying around. Those things did worth a lot of pocket change and the gang didn't want to hog all that, they all do believe in equal shares. But the important thing was to get back to Petalburg for that promised match against Norman.

All they had to do was journey south and past all the sights on the way. There were no ambushes by wild Pokémon and they didn't encounter any brawls with Team Aqua or Team Magma either. Ash just got ready for a Gym Battle right off the bat after Flannery; not to mention that the rumors were spreading about Norman being a trainer worthy of the Elite Four. And that goes without saying since Normal types still have a bad rep with most trainers; they all want the other types with the super effective damages and resistances.

But Ash won't let his guard down to any of that. He will give Norman a battle even the Gym Leader himself will call a real fight. All that mattered to Ash was that Norman is especially hard on his challengers for his Gym Badge. Enough said, wish him the best of luck!

End of Chapter 10

 ***Hello Everyone! Sure took long enough to get back into the swing of things. I must have run out of imagination fuel and drive for Pokémon; the Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee didn't help things either. But I am now excited for the new games coming out at New Years. On my birthday, I really got interested again and I hope to keep this up. Flamers will be ignored, enjoy!***

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Sceptile (Female), Swampert (Male), Ralts (Male) and Taillow (Female).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (?) (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), Torchic (Male), Ralts (Female) and Skitty (Male).**

 **May – Torchic (Female), Marill (Male), Slakoth (Female), Whismur (Female), Abra (Male) and Dwebble (Female).**

 **Wally – Nincada (Male), Aron (Female), Sableye (Male), Electrike (Female), Sandile (Male) and Ralts (Male) (Not caught as of yet)**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Corphish (Male), Dustox (Male), Zubat (Female), Gulpin (Male), Voltorb (Genderless) and Gabite (Female)**

 **Serena – Shroomish (Female), Beautify (Female) and Oddish (Female).**


	11. Facing the Undefeatable Norman!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Pokémon" – Normal Speech

'Pokémon' – Thoughts

 _Pokémon_ – Flashback

 **Pokémon** – Move Names and Pokémon Abilities

 **{Pokémon}** – Pokédex

Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn

Facing the Undefeatable Norman!

 _Previously on Ash, the Iron Trainer: The Alternate Hoenn;_

" _ **Earthquake!"**_

" _ **Earthquake!"**_ _Both trainers shouted once their eyes met. Both Pokémon created cracks in the field that also met and made quite the collision, with a cloud of smoke. Both trainers tried to see their Pokémon inside the cloud but could only make out one shrouded figure looking around frantically. Then another appeared and slammed one of its arms on the former. It was so strong that it blew away the cloud to reveal Swampert with his fist on Mega Camerupt's head, with the latter transforming back and fainting. Swampert just used_ _ **Hammer Arm**_ _in an effective ambush._

 _With no more fightable Pokémon on Flannery's side, Ash had won the Gym Battle with two newly evolved Pokémon to train. Too bad for the gym leader, she will have to build up her self-confidence and the gym. She did retrieve the Lavaridge Gym Badge, that was shaped like a wisp of fire._

 _Before leaving Lavaridge, Ash said to Flannery, "You have good Pokémon. Work hard to be a trainer they will be proud of and to follow. Best of luck!"_

 _XXXXX_

 _East of Lavaridge Town was a sweet short cut back to Route 112, too bad that it works only one way. They did pick up a Nugget that was just lying around. Those things did worth a lot of pocket change and the gang didn't want to hog all that, they all do believe in equal shares. But the important thing was to get back to Petalburg for that promised match against Norman._

 _All they had to do was journey south and past all the sights on the way. There were no ambushes by wild Pokémon and they didn't encounter any brawls with Team Aqua or Team Magma either. Ash just got ready for a Gym Battle right off the bat after Flannery; not to mention that the rumors were spreading about Norman being a trainer worthy of the Elite Four. And that goes without saying since Normal types still have a bad rep with most trainers; they all want the other types with the super effective damages and resistances._

 _But Ash won't let his guard down to any of that. He will give Norman a battle even the Gym Leader himself will call a real fight. All that mattered to Ash was that Norman is especially hard on his challengers for his Gym Badge._

"After making us take the hard way, this was the least they can do on the way back." Serena said so this time that, of course, it was a lot easier to return to Petalburg City. The whole place looked no different, all the more beautiful and peaceful as before. Ash was grateful that the surroundings were doing their job to sooth his nerves. It is not everyday that you learn that a Gym Leader is considered Elite Four-level.

Yet he had to keep his cool when they arrived at the said Gym. Ash reached out and opened the simple white door when, "Halt!" That made the gang freeze worst than a sudden freezing wind, cutting through their bones. "What's your business here at this Gym!?" After looking around for a bit, Ash had the gut feeling to look down. That was when he saw what could only be a kid younger than Wally.

"I believe that I am here to challenge the Gym Leader, have you seen him?" Ash asked politely but that kid glared at him as fierce as a newborn trying to scare a rock.

" _I_ am the Gym Leader." That was enough to make everyone, May and Wally included, to adopt an expression of disbelief. That won't fool even a kindergartener, they know the rules about when you are old enough to even train Pokémon in general. "I AM!" Like a kid of his age, this one threw a tantrum when no one believed him; then again, who will blame these guys?

"Oh? And what is your name, 'Gym Leader'?" Ash spoke with sarcasm, something that should never be used around gullible and naïve little kids; they never see that you don't mean it.

"The name is Max, Gym Leader of the Petalburg City Gym!" The little boy, predictably, felt flattered and instead proved the gang right about him. They all know that the name of the actual Gym Leader is not 'Max'. So, this was either a boy from the village trying to gather attention using the Gym as his or…

 _"Son."_ Max froze as bad as the gang did when they entered the Gym. Everyone turned to see a simple but experienced-looking man staring down the little boy in question. "Must we have this same discussion on you addressing challengers? Your mother is already tired of this embarrassment. And you haven't even cleaned your room yet, and one more thing…!"

Ash and the gang knew that this kid was trying to mess with them, they just never thought the boy's father was working in the Gym too. Ash had a growing feeling that this man might be the one who runs the place. "You are Norman, the Normal-type expert and Gym Leader of Petalburg." Ash spoke out of the blue and that got the duo's attention.

The man smiled but said nothing, just taking out something from his pocket. "I knew that my son will be here, giving challengers a cold welcome so I always carry this." It was an ID card but not just anyone; this was undeniable proof of a trainer being a Gym Leader. " _My_ name is Norman and I am the trainer that everyone calls 'undefeatable'. At first, it was making this gym a bit too hectic for my taste. And my son's antics only made it worse." Norman turned behind to glare at Max, who was already facing down.

"We will feel better when this kid learns better. Do you have time today for a battle for your badge?" Ash spoke with an honest tone, he was not going to suck up to Norman about how Max treated them.

XXXXX

Norman led the gang to where the gym field was built, in a room with extra sturdy walls in case of extreme attacks. There were benches for spectators to watch and Serena made it clear that will not sit on the same bench of the 'lying, no-good runt' that was Max. Norman wasn't going to argue and instructed his dishonest son to sit on the other side of the field to Ash's friends.

"Let's begin, the battle for the Petalburg City Gym Badge. Slakoth, start things off!" Ash and the gang recognized this Pokémon from the forest where they first encountered Team Magma and Team Aqua. It was a small Pokémon that didn't care to take a look around, just nap peacefully on the field; somehow all that dirt and gavel seemed comfy to it.

"As you are a Normal-type specialist that is Elite-Four level, I want to see that skill with my first Pokémon. "Mawile!" Ash sent out the Deceiver Pokémon that already used her Intimidate Ability to lower Slakoth's attack power. Ash had to be ready for a Pokémon trained by Norman. **"Iron Head!"** Mawile cried out and charged at Norman's Slakoth, whom still looked as lazy as ever.

Mawile rammed her cranium, hardened to actual steel, into that of Slakoth but the Slacker Pokémon barely even budged. **"Counter."** Norman said in a cool and collected tone, followed by Slakoth glowing red before hitting Mawile twice as hard as the latter did to the former. Then it went back to sleeping on the battlefield.

Ash saw that Mawile, despite being a Steel-type, actually felt that attack. While speed is not in Norman's favor, this Pokémon has both good defense _and_ offense already. "Time to get ready for another one of those, **Stockpile**!" Mawile got back to her two feet and concentrated her energy into boosting both of her defenses. And while that is a good tactic to use since Slakoth has the hindering ability known as **Truant** ; it causes the user to slack in the middle of battle. However,

"Use **Encore**." Ash widened his eyes that Slakoth actually moved instead of slacked off, and used that move which forces the target to repeat that last move they made. "I am sure that you were aware that this Slakoth is quite special. It took months of training however, my Slakoth can preform more moves than any other." Ash had nothing to say, just respect for Norman's training skills and having the patience to put up all that to train a Slakoth to ignore its hindering ability. "Now use **Focus Punch**."

Ash and Mawile felt scared when they both heard that command. Slakoth got up from the floor with its hand glowing bright white with power. She tried to break out of the **Encore** but it was hopeless and felt the powerful attack sock her in the face. "Grab that Slakoth's arm!" Ash knew that it was a shot in the dark but since that wasn't an 'official attack', Mawile able to maneuver with her secondary jaws biting into the Slacker Pokémon's arm. "Now try to attack!"

Mawile tried hard to focus on attacking and she felt it come as a pinkish wind that irritated Slakoth. That was **Fairy Wind** , the **Encore** had actually been lifted. And in that brief moment, Ash took the chance to attack once more. **"Play Rough!"** Slakoth had to cry out in pain as Mawile was giving it really rough as payback. Norman had a drop of sweat down his neck as he ransacked his own brain for a solution.

" **Shock Wave!"** (1) Norman finally commanded and Slakoth was able to send Mawile off. Most trainers forget that Normal types have the greatest variety of moves they can learn through common, conventional means. "I can see that you are an inventive trainer, not like most who challenge my gym. I want to see more, use **Fire Punch**!" Slakoth got up and charged with a fist covered with fire.

" **Power-Up Punch!"** Ash called out and Mawile had a malicious shine in her eye before charging in with her own fist covered with red energy. When both attacks met, they pushed to get an edge. Mawile was feeling the heat, pun intended, from the **Fire Punch** while Slakoth was starting to wince to the sheer power of the **Power-Up Punch**.

Eventually, the **Power-Up Punch** had activated its side-effect and allowed Mawile to hit Slakoth hard on the cheek; the rush even helped Mawile ignore the pain from the **Fire Punch**. And while Mawile was staring down Slakoth, both of the trainers matched eye-to-eye.

" **Iron Head!"**

" **Counter!"**

Mawile slammed herself into Slakoth who glowed with red energy, causing the former to be sent flying even worse than before while the latter actually tried to stay conscious from the damage it took to use **Counter**. Ash turned to see Mawile embedded in the walls, out like a light and Norman saw clearly that his well-trained Slakoth was also out.

"Impressive Ash, it has been a dog's age since a Challenger had tied their Pokémon with my Slakoth." Norman spoke while ignoring how Max looked cheated, as if the little boy was expecting his father to win this round. "Now then, show me more of your power! Vigoroth, come!" Out came a Normal type that bore a resemblance to Slakoth except for how it was bouncing around with the energy of a little kid on sugar.

 **{Vigoroth, the Wild Monkey Pokémon and the evolved form of Slakoth. Vigoroth is only comfortable going berserk. Will destroy anything in its path by spinning both arms, and goes more berserk when done.**

Vigoroth is a white, sloth-like, bipedal Pokémon with a teardrop-shaped tuft of red fur on its forehead. It has stubby ears, two small, triangular teeth in each jaw, a brown lower jaw, and large eyes encircled by brown rings. There are two stripes on its back, which are also brown. Its arms are long, and its hands and feet have two sharp black claws. The undersides of its hands and feet have circular red pads, and its rear also has a baboon-like patch of red. The fur on its chest, tail, and sides of its maw are shaggy.

Vigoroth's heart beats at a tenfold tempo, and it cannot sit still for even a minute. Attempting to stand still or sleep raises its stress level and agitates its blood. It likes to go berserk by spinning its arms to destroy anything in its path. It runs wild through the jungle. Due to its rampages, it is always hungry.

"Okay then Norman…" Ash said after returning Mawile to her Pokéball. "Here is another Pokémon for you to fight to beat, Durant!" The tiny terror that is Ash's Durant emerged and growled at the Vigoroth with her fangs. It only took a moment inside Norman's mind to figure out the typing on Durant; but a **Flamethrower** will be too easy, a swallow victory.

"Vigoroth, use **Slash**." Norman commanded and his Wild Monkey Pokémon charged in with its claws aimed for a simple but strong attack.

" **X-Scissor!"** Ash called out and Durant leaped with her fangs ready to slash away at her opponent as well. In fact, she was so fast and nimble that the **Slash** attack missed entirely and Vigoroth had to take the **X-Scissor** attack.

" **Counter."** Norman spoke almost immediately and Vigoroth unleashed a similar, stronger red attack compared to the one that Slakoth did in the first round. And like Mawile, Durant was sent flying back. It didn't help that she was a lot smaller and lighter than Mawile; Durant was actually bouncing off the walls.

But this was only momentary when Durant got her bearings back. **"Iron Head!"** Ash called out, Durant's cranium shined like polished silver and charged towards Vigoroth.

" **Reversal!"** Norman commanded Vigoroth charged as well with a red glow, one that is similar and yet different to the **Counter** move. This move is an attack that grows stronger with less health the Pokémon have. This one was able to match the **Iron Head**.

"Okay, this is already old." Ash said. "Why not get the train running again with a killing blow from each side?" A smirk from Norman was the answer he needed. Durant and Vigoroth felt it from their trainers and matched their eyes with each other. The suspension was heavy and was killing everyone's nerves until the ice broke,

" **Fire Punch!"**

" **Guillotine!"** Vigoroth roared as it sent a fist aflame towards the incoming Durant but she was still too agile and swift, allowing her to dodge that attack and snapped her jaws at Vigoroth's midsection. That was the one-hit KO move, **Guillotine**. And it did its work perfectly; Vigoroth cried out before fainting on the battlefield, entirely. Norman returned his Vigoroth to its Pokéball while Max was getting antsy on his seat.

"Go and grace us, Slaking!" Norman called out and sent out yet another ape-looking Pokémon.

 **{Slaking, the Lazy Pokémon and the final evolution of Slakoth. Slaking lies down most of the time. It gets up and moves only when there is no more grass close by to eat.}**

Slaking is a large, bulky, ape-like bipedal Pokémon. Most of its shaggy fur is brown, along with the semi-circle patterning under its eyes. Its face, chest, hands, and feet are lighter in color. Its brows are thick and jutting, and it has a large, pink, pig-like nose. Around its neck is a white collar of fur that extends over the top of its head before ending in a small tuft. It has large, five-fingered hands and two-toed feet.

During most of the day, Slaking lolls around and sleeps. It is considered the laziest Pokémon, but even when it is lounging it's saving energy. It can exert a lot of power by releasing built up energy all at once. Slaking lives in forests, where it feeds on grass and ripened fruit that falls from trees. It only moves around when there is no more food within reach for it to eat.

"My guess is that its ability is just like Slakoth's." Ash said in a deadpan tone and Norman wasn't going to dignify that with a response. "We are on a roll, use **Guillotine**!" Durant charged in for another One-Hit KO but this Slaking had just the thing to stop her,

" **Shock Wave."** This move was similar to **Faint Attack** and **Swift** , it can never miss; this fact helps make up for their low attack power. Durant soon learned all this when she was hit with the attack. In fact, it was actually strong enough to send her into the ground which was perfect for Slaking to overcome its hindering Truant ability. **"Flamethrower."**

" **Thunder Wave!"** It was the last card in the deck for Ash to use and he hopes that it will help his side of the battle when Slaking was paralyzed, right before the **Flamethrower** finished off Durant. "Come Durant, do did good girl." Ash spoke and took out another Pokéball, "Go and slash away, Aegislash!"

The sword-and-shield looking Pokémon emerged and Norman chuckled. "Do you seriously think that a Ghost-type is going to help you against my Pokémon?" Ash didn't answer and Norman didn't really care. "Use **Swagger**!"

" **Double Team!"** Aegislash moved to when dozens of him appeared, effectively confusing Slaking and the latter couldn't find which one to use **Swagger** on. **"Sacred Sword!"** The many Aegislash changed positions to resemble a sword with arms holding the shield before ganging up on Slaking, hitting it with countless super-effective hits. Max was really getting scared, this probably didn't happen before in this Gym.

" **Earthquake** , full range!" Norman shouted and Slaking raised one of its arms in the gang-up and sent an impact spanning in all directions, hitting all the Aegislash. All the illusion copies were lifted and the real deal was exposed. "Now use **Night Slash**!" Somehow, the Slaking didn't even want to lax on the field after that gang-up. It just charged in with one of its hands covered in night-black energy.

" **King's Shield!"** Ash commanded and his Aegislash returned to its original position while conjuring up a strange barrier that the **Night Slash** met. Not only did the attack fail to hit its target, Slaking looked like it was weakened. That was the special ability of **King's Shield** ; not just to activate the **Stance Change** ability that Aegislash uses, but also lowers the opponent's attack power should the attack make contact. "Now **Flash Cannon**!"

Slaking not only lost some of its strength but its hindering ability finally kicked in, all the more inconvenient. That caused it to literally be 'blown away' by the **Flash Cannon**. "Now use **Head Smash**!" Aegislash charged in with his 'head' glowing brightly and when it hit Slaking, it was like a grenade was launched at the latter Pokémon. Nevertheless, Aegislash flinched at some recoil damage done to him by that attack.

But that was forgotten when Slaking emerged from where it landed after the **Flash Cannon** and **Head Smash** combo. And for the look in its eyes, it was too angry to be lax. Not to mention, it didn't even have a bruise from that combo. Something clicked in Ash's mind and he had to make a choice that he will be proud of; thankfully, Aegislash sent a look that said he understood.

"Use **Earthquake**!" Norman cried out and his Slaking caused the field to rumble again and this time, it looked bad for Aegislash until,

" **Destiny Bond."** Those two words were uttered in a tone that made Norman look a bit pale. This was not what he had seen coming. Serena looked haunted as well as Pikachu at that move. May, Wally and his accompanying Ralts were confused and so was Max; they never heard of such a move and had no idea what it did until they all saw it.

Norman couldn't stop the **Earthquake** move from reaching Aegislash, he could only watch as the Royal Sword Pokémon glowed of an eerie and ghostly color. When Aegislash fainted, that same color surrounded Slaking and it too fainted. **Destiny Bond** always take down the attacker should the user faint from the attack. This was the move that Aegislash was born with, as a Honedge from that day Ash first arrived in Kalos.

Ash was able to finish off Norman's Slaking, the one Pokémon that made the Gym Leader a worthy candidate for the Elite Four. Max now felt both sad and angry, disappointed that Ash is still not losing and his dad is not winning. Now Ash has three Pokémon still capable of battling while Norman has only one.

"Now comes my final Pokémon, Kangaskhan!" Ash noted that this specimen was not handpicked out of the wild, this Pokémon was well-trained. Serena will love to get some pointers to try with her own Kangaskhan. Ash rubbed his chin to think of who will be a good Pokémon for this last match-up. He soon made his decision,

"Sceptile, show us your stuff!" Ash's friends knew that Sceptile was one powerful Pokémon and was the most determined out of the team to be the best _she_ could ever be. Not to mention that Kangaskhan is all female Pokémon species and those two met eye-to-eye. **"Leaf Storm!"** Ash called out for a powerful move right off the bat. Sceptile cried out and unleashed a literal storm of leaves that came at super speeds towards Kangaskhan.

"Use **Comet Punch**!" Norman commands and Kangaskhan tried to punch her way through the **Leaf Storm**. But even at a dozen hits a second, there was too much for Kangaskhan and she recognized that she needed to switch from offense to defense. Especially to protect the little one in her pouch.

"Break out with **Shock Wave**!" That would have been an ineffective attack against the grass-type **Leaf Storm**. However, this Kangaskhan was well trained and was able to disburse the massive attack. "Now go and use **Mega Punch**!" Kangaskhan cried out and charged for Sceptile.

 **"Detect!"** Ash commanded and his Pokémon saw it coming, moving out of the way accordingly. "Now **Leaf Blade**!" Just as swiftly, Sceptile slashed at Kangaskhan before the Parent Pokémon could even land back on the field. **"Energy Ball!"** Sceptile gathered Grass-type energy into a sphere and shot it at Kangaskhan.

 **"Fire Blast!"** Norman commanded and the Parent Pokémon shot out a blast of fire in the shape of the Kanji for the word 'fire'. It both burned through the **Energy Ball** and approached Sceptile.

 **"Detect!"** Sceptile was still agile and swift to literally duck under the attack and made her way to Kangaskhan. **"Leaf Storm!"** While greatly depowered, this move was at real close-range and sent the Parent Pokémon flying back; she didn't have any space to counter it like the first time.

It was only because of her training that Kangaskhan had barely gotten scratched, even by that hail of sharpen leaves to the face. But both trainers had the same feeling at the back of their heads; the same feeling that you get when you realize that a battle is not getting anywhere. It was time to take it to the next level and fight to finish this time.

"Kangaskhan, may your love for your youth unlock your true power! Beyond Evolution, Mega Evolve!"

 **{This Pokémon has achieved her Mega Evolution. She still retains her pure Normal typing. Now this Pokémon has the ability Parental Bond, which causes one hit attacks to be followed by another hit that deals half the damage of the first hit.}**

As Mega Kangaskhan, the mother Kangaskhan appears unchanged. However, the baby has grown into a child and gained some new features. There are now raised patches on its knees similar to those seen on its mother. These patches also appear aligned horizontally along its belly. Small, spiked growths appear underneath its ears. The child is feisty, hates to lose and will boldly challenge its opponents to protect its mother.

"Sceptile, Mega Evolve!" Ash wanted to keep this simple and his Sceptile didn't mind. She cried out and relished in her new form. "Go and use **Duel Chop**!" Now as a Grass and Dragon type, **Duel Chop** will be a bit stronger with the power boost with the Mega Evolution.

" **Mega Punch."** Norman commanded more calmly now. Mega Kangaskhan charged in with her young by her side to match both attacks of **Duel Chop** with **Mega Punch**. "Now **Power-up Punch**." Norman commanded and Mega Kangaskhan hit Sceptile with a red-colored punch that increased both hers and her young one's attack power, and so did the second hit.

"Use it too!" Ash called out and Mega Sceptile recovered in record time to use the exact move on Mega Kangaskhan. It dealt some super-effective damage since the latter was still a Normal type. Not to mention that it also increased Mega Sceptile's attack power, **"Leaf Blade!"** Now that attack made Mega Kangaskhan cry out in pain, it almost made the young one charge at Mega Sceptile in retaliation.

" **Reversal."** Mega Kangaskhan and her young one channeled red energy into their fists and ready to attack. Yet,

"Match with **Duel Chop**!" Mega Sceptile charged in with both hands blue with draconic energy and block both punches. The young one was sent flying off while the mother was simply pushed aside. Ash then faced Norman with a simple smile but the latter knew that the former was mirroring what happened when Kangaskhan first Mega Evolved. " **Leaf Storm** , wide range!" Those two were still reeling in from the sudden counter-attack, that next attack struck them harder than before; it didn't matter that Sceptile lost a lot of power from the last time using that move.

The very next moment, the trainer's eyes met and it was that time again; to finish the match before it becomes a pointless brawl with no end in sight. **"OUTRAGE!"** Norman called out at the top of his lungs. Mega Kangaskhan and her young glowed a real dark blue before their eyes turned red with rage.

" **Detect."** Now Ash was the calm one and Mega Sceptile showed off such impressive dodging ability, she could pass off as a professional contortionist. "Now." Ash spoke again and before anyone could even blink, Mega Sceptile gained the same blue glow and red eyes when she hit Mega Kangaskhan hard enough that the young even felt that. Somehow, Mega Sceptile just learned **Outrage** , out the common norm.

What came next was a slugfest. Both Mega Evolved Pokémon were on berserk due to the effects of **Outrage** , and both trainers realized that it is pointless to command them. It had gotten to the point that it was hard to tell who was slugging with who until a shockwave was felt to the point that the entire room shook. It was a painfully long moment for the smoke to settle and see what happened.

They first saw Sceptile, out of her Mega Evolution, and struggling to not faint with her hand on her kneecap. Everyone then looked around for Mega Kangaskhan until the Forest Pokémon used her other hand to point towards a puff of smoke just about to lift. What they saw was a sad sight: a mother laying right on top of her young, literally. Kangaskhan had also lost her Mega Evolution form so the little one was back in the pouch and tried to wake up its mother.

"Well, you certainly did what no trainer got close to do for ages, Ash." Norman actually smiled that he lost and returned his Kangaskhan. "I had this nagging feeling that you were an exceptional trainer so I got one of my badges on hand. This is the Balance Badge, to the winner of the Petalburg City Gym." The badge itself was shaped like two circles, counterbalancing each other or a barbell.

But just when Ash was about to reach for the badge, someone tried to shove him aside and swiped the badge. This even took Norman by surprise and when all eyes, including Sceptile, turned to see it was Max! "You don't deserve this badge, you cheater!" The little scamp shouted with tears in his eyes.

XXXXX

The world stood still for just a moment. Ash took a sigh, not even bothered by the kid's statement, just that the badge was stolen from under his nose. "Max, I fought your father fair and square. There was no interference or sabotage, just power and pure skill. I have earned that badge so please return it." Ash spoke with a completely calm tone but Max was not budging. That was when Ash suddenly grabbed the kid by the back of his shirt,

"I get that you are proud of your dad, being a Gym Leader is a big deal and a big honor. What's more, he is considered to be as strong as the Elite Four. That means to you, the bragging rights to the other kids, isn't it?" Ash spoke again and actually glared at Max who tried to look away with the badge still in his hands. "But the Elite Four are not undefeatable, then there won't a Champion in your region. So Max, your father lost. There is nothing wrong with it."

"Yes, there is! Dad can't lose, not to a cheater like you!" Max practically spitted in Ash's face like the little brat he is. The latter finally lost his patience and snatched the badge out of Max's hands. "Hey! Give that back, thief!"

"Kid, this is unacceptable. Are you trying to ruin your family's gym?" Ash asked and Max lost his voice. "When we first entered, you tried to pass yourself as the Gym Leader, thinking that trainers who come must be so dumb that they will fall for it. You try to make them feel stupid for challenging this gym. If you treat all trainers this way, no one will ever want to come here. A Gym can only stay standing as long as trainers challenge it, whether they win or not. I get that you think Norman is strong but you were just ruining his image and this gym." Ash finally released Max, on account of his hand getting sore. "I have every right to report this to the Hoenn League that trainers are treated like dirt in one of their Gyms. Unless you cut this out, you and your family will be run out of Petalburg City. Think about it, _genius_."

Ash turned to leave, not wanting to say another word with his mood now foul. Sceptile felt it and got herself to follow Ash close behind. His friends soon got out of their stupor to follow both trainer and Pokémon. Norman will just have to give his son a good word on that brat's behavior; just wait until the mother hears about this.

Outside the gym, Ash stomped all the way to the Pokémon Center and left as soon as his team got healed. Pikachu stayed in his usual spot and had no idea how to help calm down his trainer until, "Ash?" The trainer turned to see his girlfriend with an expression of fear and concern. He took a sigh and pressed his cap against his face,

"Hey Serena…" He responded with his voice low, probably from the shame of how _he_ acted. "Can't believe that I let that kid get me that bad… (not even Gary acted like that before)." He mumbled that under breath until he felt a smooth hand clutching his more calloused one.

"You are not a cheat, Ash. You are an honest, hard-working trainer. I know that, you know that, _we_ know that. Please don't listen to that runt, Ash." The raven-haired trainer with a Pikachu on his shoulder knew that was a bit cliché speech but it still counted more than nothing.

"Thanks guys." Ash took in Serena as well as May and Wally for a group hug, one that they felt warm in and compelled to hug back. "How about we forget about that kid and hang out with more _pleasurable_ company?" Wally and May let it go over their heads and thought Ash meant their Pokémon but Serena got the hidden meaning and giggled while they cheered. But Ash didn't mind, he wanted the good mood to last. Being called a cheat is no joke, a big deal but for the sake of Ash's dignity, they put Petalburg City on the bottom list of places to visit.

End of Chapter 11

 ***Hello everyone! I did another gym battle right off the bat but those who played the original GEN III games and the remakes in GEN VI will know that they will return to Norman right after Flannery. I was thinking of having Mawile Mega Evolve but decided not to and I did do Mega Sceptile again. I will try not to repeat any of Ash's Mega Evolutions as that will kill their charm. I will try to at least finish this story prior to GEN VIII starting with Pokémon Sword and Shield coming out late this year. Wish me luck!**

 **And I have looked over my old story and it didn't say anything about Destiny Bond being an egg move for Honedge and I have decided to fix this so it won't bother anyone. I am just glad that this was a simple fix. I hate having to change something that will affect the chapters that followed.**

 **One last thing was how I portrayed Max from the anime. Looking back, I have to agree that the character really was just a spoiled brat who dad was seemingly undefeatable Gym Leader. He was considered by both fans and critics to be an unnecessary and unwelcome addition to the formula. Just another way to fix something that wasn't broken. I did read in another Pokémon fanfic that Max had the nerve to make Ash look like a cheater too for winning so I did that in my own fashion. To put it short, I can't stand him either. I am with you, loyal fans!***

 **1\. Remember in the anime episode 'Pyramiding Rage', Shock Wave was used by Brandon's Regirock as both a short-range and long range.**

 **Pokémon on Hand;**

 **Ash – Pikachu (Male), Aegislash (Male), Bisharp (Male), Mawile (Female), Durant (Female), Yveltal (Genderless), Sceptile (Female), Swampert (Male), Ralts (Male) and Taillow (Female).**

 **Serena – Delphox (Female), Marowak (?) (Male), Kangaskhan (Female), Xerneas (Genderless), Torchic (Male), Ralts (Female) and Skitty (Male).**

 **May – Torchic (Female), Marill (Male), Slakoth (Female), Whismur (Female), Abra (Male) and Dwebble (Female).**

 **Wally – Nincada (Male), Aron (Female), Sableye (Male), Electrike (Female), Sandile (Male) and Ralts (Male) (Not caught as of yet)**

 **Off Hand;**

 **Ash – Corphish (Male), Dustox (Male), Zubat (Female), Gulpin (Male), Voltorb (Genderless) and Gabite (Female)**

 **Serena – Shroomish (Female), Beautify (Female) and Oddish (Female).**


End file.
